Krysira's Destiny
by stardragon2
Summary: A Star Trek EnterpriseStar Wars crossover. Trip Tucker and Malcom Reed accidently go through a gateway between universes and meet Krysira, an exceptional and slightly unusual Jedi Knight. Updated Chapter 10 up
1.

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Part One  
  
Mountains above Tysag  
  
Krysira opened her eyes as the ship landed smoothly where Shuttlepod Two had been earlier. She saw that Malcolm was tinkering with some sort of control padd. She then looked at Trip who was gazing at her.  
  
"Qui-Gon knows that we are here," Krysira said, her expression growing concerned. "He is worried that he can not contact Obi-Wan."  
  
"Can you?" Trip asked.  
  
"I could not feel his presence through the Force. I hope that he is merely unconscious."  
  
Trip grasped her hand, gently squeezing it. "I'm sure that's all it is, Krys," he said comfortingly, giving the pretty female Jedi that charming Southern smile of his.  
  
Krysira smiled in return and stood up, dropping her cloak on the seat.  
  
All the Exoians, save for the pilot and one warrior, got off of the ship. The three humans followed.  
  
Krysira stopped, studying the ledge on which she and Trip had found Obi-Wan earlier. She looked and saw something glint in the sun on the sloping mountainside, only a few yards above the ledge. Trip came up beside her.  
  
"What is it, Krys?" Trip wanted to know.  
  
"I am going to follow Qui-Gon's suggestion and use the ventilation shaft," she replied.  
  
"You mean we are going to use it."  
  
Krysira looked at Trip and knew from the determined look on his handsome features that it would be useless to try to convince him otherwise.  
  
"Very well," she relented.  
  
Hearing the exchange, Malcolm stepped forward. "I should go along as well," he suggested.  
  
"No," Trip replied. "We need you to find that passageway. The Exoians can't fit through the ventilation shaft."  
  
Malcolm sighed. "Yes, sir."  
  
Trip grinned. "We'll meet you inside...somewhere."  
  
"Very well, sir."  
  
Malcolm walked over to the Exoians, who were near the mountainside. He stopped, turned on the scanner, and began to search for the alleged hidden passageway. The Exoians watched with interest.  
  
Trip looked up at the ledge then back at Krysira. "So...how do we get up there?" He wanted to know.  
  
After drawing in the Force, Krysira merely smiled and held out her hand, palm facing Trip, who felt himself rise smoothly up about 30 feet and onto the ledge. Krysira then leapt up easily, landing next to Trip who was peering over the edge.  
  
Trip looked back at Krysira. "Wow," he merely said. "Sure beats using mountain climbing gear."  
  
She merely smiled and headed over to the sloping mountainside, once again seeing the entrance of the ventilation shaft.  
  
"Looks like we can climb up to the entrance," he pointed out.  
  
"My thoughts as well," she agreed.  
  
Both the Jedi Knight and the chief engineer began to ascend the mountainside and into the entrance of the ventilation shaft.  
  
Part Two  
  
Dungeon  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He was deeply distressed at not being able to contact Obi-Wan. He prayed that his young apprentice was unharmed. The contact from Krysira had been comforting for the most part.  
  
He rose to his feet, moving to his cell door. "Captain Archer," Qui-Gon began. "My Jedi companion, your officers and some Exoians are on their way."  
  
But before Archer could reply, a group of four Rybrillians came down the corridor.  
  
"Ensign Sato...your translator," Qui-Gon called.  
  
Hoshi turned on the translator. "Okay, Qui-Gon," she replied.  
  
"Rybrillians!" The Jedi Master called.  
  
One Rybrillian stopped, while the others went to Archer and Hoshi's cell.  
  
"I have an offer for you," Qui-Gon continued.  
  
"Must bring man to Master," the Rybrillian said via the translator.  
  
"But if you release us, we will find and free your Prefect for you."  
  
The Rybrillian stood considering this human's words. "Can not free you. No bring man, Master will know something wrong and we get terrible punishment."  
  
Another Rybrillian opened the cell, as the other two Rybrillians moved into the cell. They took a hold of Archer in a surprisingly gentle manner.  
  
"Captain, no!" Hoshi exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Easy, Hoshi," Archer soothed. "I'm going with them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I need to find out who has a price on my head. I'll be...okay."  
  
"Yes...sir."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile, then allowed the Rybrillians to take him out of the cell. The third Rybrillian locked the cell. As the Rybrillians led Archer past Qui-Gon's cell, Archer glanced at him. Archer's brown eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit upon realizing that Qui-Gon was...human! He gave the Jedi Master a firm nod, then went down the corridor with the Rybrillians.  
  
"Captain!" Hoshi protested, as she went to the cell door.  
  
"Calm, Ensign," Qui-Gon soothed in a quiet voice. "We will find him. Remember...help is on the way."  
  
Hoshi sighed heavily her eyes glistened slightly. "I know," she whispered.  
  
Part Three  
  
Ventilation Shaft  
  
In the meantime, Trip followed Krysira through the ventilation shaft.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of the Jefferies tubes aboard Enterprise," Trip said quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Krysira questioned quietly.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
Krysira stopped crawling upon seeing that the solid floor of the shaft was now grating. She peered down to see a Rybrillian sitting in front of what appeared to be a series of cells. Trip moved up closer to Krysira, also seeing the cells. Krysira briefly placed her fingers on Trip's lips, getting a nod from the young commander.  
  
They continued on silently until they were above the first occupied cell. Looking down, Krysira saw that it was Qui-Gon. She sat on her knees, while Trip did likewise. She unhooked Qui-Gon's lightsabre from Trip's belt.  
  
/"Qui-Gon,"/ Krysira sent along their bond.  
  
/"Krysira?"/ Qui-Gon replied. /"Where are you?"/  
  
/"Above you, in the ventilation shaft."/  
  
Looking up, Qui-Gon could see his lightsabre drop through the grating. Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon raised his hand and his lightsabre flew into his hand. Then in one fluid motion, Qui-Gon ignited his lightsabre, then brought the glowing green blade down through the lock, slicing it open easily.  
  
He pushed the door open, while turning off and belting his lightsabre in one motion. As he stepped out into the corridor, the lone Rybrillian guard leapt up from its seat and ran towards Qui-Gon.  
  
Caden, who had been watching the events in silence, moved to his cell door. "Master Jinn," he called out in warning, his deep bass voice resonating in the corridor.  
  
At the warning, Qui-Gon raised two fingers at the approaching Rybrillian. He drew in the Force. He took a step towards the being and waved his fingers sharply in front of the being. The Rybrillian suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious. Qui-Gon moved toward it.  
  
At the same time, Krysira drew in the Force and took out both of her lightsabres, igniting them in front of her through the grating. Trip moved back a bit. She moved her arms apart in a semi circle on either side of herself, slicing through the grating with practiced ease. As the grating came loose, Krysira fell through the hole she made, landing onto of the grating in a crouched position. She straightened, belting both lightsabres, while turning them off at the same time. She turned to see Trip coming out of the hole as well. Krysira raised her hand and using the Force, slowly lowered Trip down to the cell floor. He grinned at her, touching her cheek affectionately.  
  
Krysira whirled and moved out of the cell into the corridor. Trip followed her out.  
  
"Cap'n Archer?" Trip called.  
  
Hoshi let out a small gasp. She recognized the Southern-bred voice of the chief engineer. "Commander!" She called out.  
  
"Hoshi?" Trip said questioningly, moving to the next cell to see the young ensign standing at the cell door. "You okay?"  
  
The attractive Oriental woman nodded. "It's really good to see you, sir."  
  
He grinned. "You too." He peered into the cell. "Where's the Captain?"  
  
"The Rybrillians just took him away about five minutes ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The captain wanted to know who has a price on his head."  
  
Trip scowled then looked around at Krysira who was looking at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was bent over the fallen Rybrillian.  
  
Qui-Gon turned on one knee to Krysira. "There is no key, Krysira," he called.  
  
Krysira nodded and moving towards Caden's cell had one lightsabre in hand and ignited. The blazing white blade sliced easily through the cell door lock. She then whirled and in the same motion sliced through Trey and Chelz's cell door lock. Then spinning, Krysira was in front of Hoshi's cell. Trip moved aside, while Hoshi backed up quickly, watching Krysira's odd weapon slice through her cell door lock.  
  
Hoshi watched as this unknown female switched off her weapon, belting it in one smooth motion. The female Jedi smiled gently as Hoshi.  
  
"Let us proceed," Krysira said. "Time is of the essence."  
  
Krysira spun gracefully on one heel and moved to join Qui-Gon.  
  
"What...did she just do?" Hoshi wanted to know.  
  
"It's a...Jedi thing," Trip replied, then followed after Krysira.  
  
Hoshi came out of her cell, as did the three Exoians. They moved to join the others. Hoshi merely stared at Qui-Gon and Krysira.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled down gently at Hoshi. "Yes, Ensign Sato...I am human as is my companion, Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles," he said seeing the questioning look in the young ensign's eyes.  
  
Hoshi smiled then blinked then turned to Trip. "Commander...where's Lieutenant Reed?" She wanted to know.  
  
"He's finding another way in with some other Exoians," Trip replied. "We should catch up with them soon."  
  
"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed. "Come."  
  
The Jedi Master led the group around the unconscious Rybrillian and down the corridor in search of their companions.  
  
Part Four  
  
Mountains above Tysag  
  
Malcolm was getting a bit frustrated, as he continued to change the frequency on his scanner, trying to find the passageway.  
  
Vallen paced impatiently behind the group. "This is ridiculous!" He growled. "Obviously, there is no passageway in the mountainside!"  
  
Elkan regarded his friend calmly. "Then how else do you explain how Lieutenant Reed's crewmates were taken inside?" He questioned.  
  
Vallen stopped pacing and stared at his leader, unable to think of a response.  
  
Malcolm sighed, as he punched in another series of numbers, doubtful that he was ever going to find the right frequency. He was beginning to think that the technology on this world was not compatible with Starfleet technology.  
  
"Look!" One of the warriors called out, pointing.  
  
Malcolm's head snapped up from his scanner to see part of the mountainside shimmer away to reveal a large passageway. He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. Glancing to the side and upwards, he saw Elkan grinning at him.  
  
"Well done, my friend," Elkan said.  
  
Malcolm couldn't help but grin in return. "Thank-you," he replied.  
  
"Come. Let us catch up with Knight Krysira and the others." He motioned for an Exoian government warrior to remain at the entrance.  
  
Elkan and Malcolm led Vallen, Lonan and the remaining warriors through the passageway and down a semi-lit corridor.  
  
The group moved at a brisk pace.  
  
Elkan's sharpened hearing picked up brisk footsteps approaching around a curve ahead of them. He held up a hand, halting the group. He glanced aside at Malcolm to see that the human already had his blaster at ready.  
  
Elkan listened harder. The approaching footsteps had stopped. He motioned for the group to move to the side of the corridor behind him as he pulled Malcolm behind him easily. He then saw someone peering cautiously around the curve. He relaxed upon recognizing who it was.  
  
"Commander Tucker!" Elkan called out.  
  
He saw Trip relax, moving out into the corridor. Elkan looked over his own shoulder.  
  
"It is alright," he said. "It is our companions."  
  
Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, holstering his blaster, a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to use it...yet.  
  
The two groups came together with quick introductions all around.  
  
Hoshi moved over to Malcolm, pleased to see her other superior officer. "Lieutenant Reed," she began. "Some Rybrillians took Captain Archer and they had to have come down this way."  
  
Malcolm first smiled at her then frowned. "We've encountered no one but you," he told her.  
  
Krysira and Qui-Gon exchanged a look.  
  
"What?" Trip exclaimed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Damn!" Trip swore, putting his hands on his hips glaring at nothing in particular. "Where the hell could the Rybrillians have taken him?" He felt a soft touch on his chest and looked to see Krysira regarding him gently.  
  
"Calm, Trip," Krysira whispered. "Do not allow frustration or anger to cloud your judgment."  
  
Trip took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as his expression softened. "Okay." He allowed a soft smile to cross his lips.  
  
Krysira felt Trip's anger and frustration ebb slowly away. She smiled warmly in return, removing her hand.  
  
Malcolm looked thoughtful. "Another hidden passageway?" He suggested.  
  
"That would be my thought, Lieutenant," Qui-Gon stated.  
  
Malcolm once again turned on his scanner. He was thankful that the last series of numbers were kept in the memory. He began to scan the corridor around them.  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suspect that this second passageway might be closer to the dungeon area," he pointed out. "Therefore we must head back there."  
  
Malcolm continued down the corridor slowly. The rest of the group followed a few paces behind. After a few minutes, part of one side the corridor shimmered away, revealing another large semi-lit corridor.  
  
Qui-Gon came up beside Malcolm. "Excellent," he said, getting a nod of acknowledgement from the armory officer. He then looked over the group. "Let us proceed."  
  
Upon seeing everyone nod, Qui-Gon spun and strode quickly down the corridor with everyone following the Jedi Master with Trip and Krysira bringing up the rear.  
  
Part Five  
  
Corridor outside living quarters deep beneath Tysag  
  
Jonathan Archer, captain of the starship Enterprise walked quietly along with the Rybrillians. His hands had been bound behind him. Even if he wanted to escape, he'd have no idea which way to go to rejoin the others. Besides, he had to know who wanted him so badly. He hoped that Trip and Malcolm were able to rescue Hoshi and the others.  
  
The Rybrillians led Archer to a door, which slid open at the touch of a button.  
  
Drayce and Ori looked up from their food to see the Rybrillians leading in a human male. Drayce pointed to a nearby chair and one Rybrillian sat Archer down on it.  
  
"Now...wait over there!" Drayce snapped, waving a free hand to a far corner of the room.  
  
Archer noticed how fearful they were of this man as they practically stumbled over each other to obey. The man, he realized was...an Exoian. Could it be the Drayce that Qui-Gon and the others had earlier referred to? He glanced over at the Rybrillians again, seeing how they cowered in the corner. This sickened Archer. He wondered how any being could be that evil and cruel to elicit such fear out of what appeared to be a gentle race...at least with their treatment of him.  
  
He looked at the attractive female sitting next to the man. She was of no species he had ever encountered before.  
  
Drayce rested his gaze on Archer, who met his gaze. It was as though the two men were sizing each other up.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Archer finally questioned.  
  
Drayce chuckled. "It is not I who wants you, but my benefactor," he replied in his smooth voice.  
  
"Who is your benefactor?"  
  
"You shall soon find out. Would you like some food?"  
  
"No, thanks. Kinda lost my appetite."  
  
In the meantime, Ori had gotten up and walked over to Archer scrutinizing him. She stood behind him, laying her small hands on the captain's broad shoulders. "That is a shame," Ori purred in Archer's ear. "I would be more than happy to feed you."  
  
Archer cleared his throat. "No, thanks."  
  
Ori walked around Archer to stand in front of him. "Are you sure?" She stroked one of Archer's strong cheeks. "I can make it...worth your while." Her voice had a sultry tone to it. "You are quite handsome."  
  
"Now, now, Ori. Our guest has declined our offer of food. We must respect that," Drayce scolded gently.  
  
Ori pursed her lips in an alluring pout, folding her arms across her chest. "It would have been so much fun," she whined a little, as she waltzed back over to Drayce.  
  
"I know, my pet." He slipped an arm around the petite female.  
  
"Are you...Drayce?" Archer wanted to know.  
  
"Well...since you will not be meeting back up with your companions anytime soon, then...yes I am," Drayce said with a flourish.  
  
"Well...some of my companions aren't really happy with you." Archer looked at Ori. "Or you either." He noticed that Ori had no reaction to his statement whatsoever.  
  
Drayce chuckled. "I do not suppose they are, but that does not matter to me. My only concern is to become rich and powerful."  
  
Archer was about to question Drayce further when a door on the opposite side of the room opened up. His mouth dropped opened upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Silik!" Archer shouted, leaping to his feet, glaring at the smug Suliban.  
  
Part Six  
  
Corridor  
  
The group stopped, as they came upon a split in the corridor. Qui-Gon studied one corridor then the other, as Krysira and Trip came up from the rear to join him. The Jedi Master turned to face Krysira.  
  
"I must look for Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly, glancing at the corridor that seemed to lead deeper into the mountain. "You and the rest go after Captain Archer."  
  
Krysira shook her head. "You should not go alone, Qui-Gon," she said, looking over at Lonan, who stood quietly next to Vallen, then back at the Jedi Master. "Perhaps, Lonan and Vallen should accompany you to look for the Rybrillian Prefect."  
  
The older Jedi considered Krysira's words for a few moments. Although he wasn't too keen about splitting up the group, he realized that it was the only logical action to take. He nodded. "Agreed then."  
  
"Malcolm can go with you," Trip suggested.  
  
"But, sir! Captain Archer..." Malcolm protested. "There might be other hidden passages that the scanner can locate. Krys and I will see to rescuing the captain. Besides, don't you have Obi-Wan's lightsabre?" Trip saw Qui-Gon look to see the lightsabre hanging from Malcolm's belt.  
  
Malcolm looked down, remembering that he had the lightsabre. He grinned a little. "So I do."  
  
Trip then glanced at Hoshi. "You're with us then, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi folded her arms across her chest, leaning against a corridor wall. "Commander, I really don't want to fight!" She exclaimed. "I'll just stay here."  
  
Trip shook his head. "No!"  
  
Krysira turned to Hoshi. "I would not suggest staying here, Ensign Sato. It is not safe. Perhaps, you could assist Qui-Gon and the others," she suggested.  
  
"But, sir..." Hoshi began to protest to Trip, who shook his head.  
  
"I'd follow her suggestion, Ensign," Trip said in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
Hoshi saw that there was no arguing with Trip. "Yes, sir."  
  
Elkan stepped forward. "I will accompany Knight Krysira and Commander Tucker," he stated. "Half the warriors will stay with us, while the rest will go with Master Jinn and the others." He looked at both Jedi. "Is that agreeable?"  
  
Both Jedi nodded almost immediately.  
  
"Chelz, Caden and I will also accompany Knight Krysira," Trey spoke up, looking at the pretty female Jedi, seeing her nod.  
  
Qui-Gon laid a large hand on Krysira's shoulder. "May the Force be with you, my young friend," he said softly.  
  
Krysira nodded. "And with you as well, Qui-Gon," she replied, quietly.  
  
Qui-Gon led his group down the semi-lit corridor in search of his Padawan, hoping for success for both himself and Krysira's group. 


	2. Default Chapter

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter One  
PART ONE  
The planet of Exoia-night time  
Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles crawled into her bunk after a long day of negotiations with the Exoian government, along with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. For now, the current ruling party of Exoia had agreed to temporarily withdraw their troops from a renegade group that opposed their strict almost tyrannical system. Negotiations were quite heated and neither side was about to concede to the other. However, due to Krysira's gentle argument, both sides had agreed to listen.  
  
She sighed. The day had been exhausting. Tensions had been high on both sides. She was thankful that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sent with her. This was too much, even for one Jedi Knight. She picked up her brush and began to brush out her long light honey golden blond hair. This was a soothing act for Krysira. She closed her silvery/blue eyes, as she continued to brush her hair, as she began to relax, allowing the Force to swirl around inside her, easing the tension that had built up during the day to seep out of her body.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Krysira put her brush down and turned out the light. She lay down, pulling the covers up to her waist. Taking a few deep breaths, Krysira allowed herself to relax, closing her eyes once again. Within a few short minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
Sometimes the Force imparted itself upon a Jedi Knight in the form of dreams or visions of the future. And sometimes, those visions or dreams.repeat themselves. This night the Force did just that to Krysira Antilles.  
  
Once again, the image of a handsome man with short dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a type of uniform that she was not familiar with came to her. He had a two-day growth of beard and looked a bit ragged. He was in some sort of strange-looking vehicle at what appeared to be the controls, trying to keep the vehicle under control.  
  
There was a small explosion, causing the man to flinch. He seemed so be shouting over his shoulder at what seemed to be a second man, who leapt up to get the small fire under control.  
  
Krysira shifted in her sleep, moaning softly.  
  
The dream/vision continued. The man at the controls gazed out what was probably a window.but to Krysira, it seemed that he was looking right at her, even though she wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly the vehicle rocked/bounced violently and the two men were tossed around the cockpit of the vehicle, which then just as suddenly stopped moving. The man who had been attempting to put out the small fire, had collapsed on the floor, while the man at the controls, whose image seemed to be burned into Krysira's memory, was slumped over the controls.  
  
An explosion then filled her dreams, which woke the beautiful young Jedi Knight up out of a deep sleep. She sat bolt up in bed, letting out a short cry of alarm. Her modest night things clung to her slightly damp body. She panted deeply, her eyes wide with the fear of these two men.dying.  
  
The door to her room slid open and Qui-Gon strode into the room, looking extremely concerned about his companion. He saw Krysira sitting up in bed, staring at nothing in particular. He quickly noted that Krysira took no immediate notice of his presence. He sat on the edge of the bed facing Krysira, gently gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Krysira?" Qui-Gon said softly, yet with firmness.  
  
The female Jedi Knight blinked her eyes, then focused on Qui-Gon's lean handsome concerned features. "Qui-Gon?" She questioned. "What.?" She trailed off, still a bit disoriented.  
  
"You cried out in alarm," he explained, removing his hands from her shoulders.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." She murmured, remembering. "I had a dream/vision.the same one I've had on four other occasions."  
  
"Have you told anyone about this?"  
  
"Just Master Windu."  
  
"Tell me when you had these dream/visions."  
  
"The first time was a few weeks before we got this assignment; the last time was the night before we left."  
  
"And now tonight?" He assumed.  
  
Krysira nodded. "Yes, but tonight was different than the other ones."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled gently. "Perhaps, you should start at the beginning."  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking worriedly into the room. "Is everything alright, Master?" The young Padawan questioned.  
  
Qui-Gon gazed over at his 16-year-old apprentice. "Everything is fine now, Padawan," he assured Obi-Wan. "Perhaps you could fetch a glass of water for Krysira?" He saw his female counterpart nod in agreement.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled eager to be helpful. He walked into the room going into the small kitchen-like area, carrying out his instructions. About a minute later, the young Padawan was handing a cold glass of water to Krysira, who accepted it gratefully.  
  
"Thank-you, Obi," Krysira said, taking a long drink of the cool water.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "My pleasure, Knight Krysira," he replied, respectfully, as he pulled up a chair to sit nearby at Qui-Gon's subtle gesture. His expression became business-like, seeing a similar expression on his Master's face.  
  
After the drink, Krysira seemed to be refreshed. She took a calming breath, and faced her companions. "As I said," Krysira began. "I've had this dream/vision on four other occasions, but this time it seemed much clearer than the previous times." She paused gathering her thoughts.  
  
Her companions waited patiently.  
  
"I see the inside of a vehicle, the likes of which I have never seen before. It appeared to be.in trouble.possibly under attack. There were two men, both wearing a type of.uniform that I have never seen before. I could not make out one man very well, except for the fact that he seemed to have short dark hair," she described.  
  
"And the other man?" Qui-Gon questioned gently.  
  
Krysira looked a little unnerved. "I saw him as clearly as I'm seeing you. He was at what seemed to be the controls. He was perhaps around my age, quite handsome with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had at least a day or two of beard growth." She stared at her hands for a long moment, before looking back up at her companions. Her silvery/blue eyes were moist. "This last dream/vision seemed to be more detailed for that their vehicle seemed to have crashed and.exploded." She took another deep breath to calm her rising emotions that she always kept carefully under control. "The one thing that I remember clearly in all the dream/visions is this.man." She said in a soft voice.  
  
Qui-Gon studied Krysira for a long moment, realizing that the female Jedi Knight had more to say, but was reluctant in front of Obi-Wan. He turned to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, I believe you need to return to our room," he said in a quiet tone.  
  
Although disappointed, Obi-Wan nodded, rising to him feet. "Yes, Master," he replied. "I will see you in the morning, Master.Knight Krysira." He bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door most of the way.  
  
"Thank-you, Qui-Gon," Krysira said.  
  
The powerful Jedi Master nodded, smiling. "I felt that Obi-Wan didn't need to hear any more."  
  
"Qui-Gon.I know that we Jedi are not allowed to have romantic feelings towards someone. Yet, every time I've had this dream/vision, I see him so clearly. Even though I believe that he is looking out the viewport of his vehicle, I feel as though he is looking at me.into my soul. His image seems to be burned into my memory." She looked at Qui-Gon. "I have never met this man.yet why is his image.haunting me?"  
  
"Your mastery of the Force is extraordinary, Krysira. You are also extremely Force-sensitive. Because of this, the Force is revealing the future to you." He thought for a moment. "Has the craft exploded before in your dream/visions?"  
  
"No.this was the first time that it crashed then exploded."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Therefore, I believe that this will be happening quite soon. The Force is warning you of this impending danger."  
  
Krysira nodded. "That's what I felt.but." she trailed off, seeing Qui-Gon raise his hand.  
  
"Like myself, Master Yoda and Master Windu and the rest of the High Jedi Council, we all feel that your destiny lays along a different path. That is why you have not taken a Padawan learner of your own. Perhaps your destiny.your future leads to be with this young man."  
  
A horrified look crossed Krysira's lovely delicate features. "Qui-Gon! I can not break the Jedi Oath! I will be expelled!"  
  
He smiled gently. "Not if it's the will of the Force. The Jedi Council can not ignore that."  
  
"Perhaps not.but still.this is all disconcerting to me, Qui-Gon."  
  
"I can see why." He laid his large hands once again on her shoulders, gently squeezing them in reassurance. "Take heart, Krysira. The Force will reveal all in time. In the meantime, be alert for the Force does not give exact times of when things take place."  
  
Krysira smiled gratefully. "Thank-you, Qui-Gon. I am always grateful of your wise council and friendship."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled in return. "I will bid you a more pleasant night sleep then, Krysira." He removed his hands from her shoulders.  
  
"And you as well, Qui-Gon."  
  
The tall Jedi Master rose to his feet and walking to the door and opened it. He walked through closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Krysira sighed softly, as she lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling that was visible by the moonlight shining into her room. Her thoughts centered on the image of this man that haunted her subconscious.  
  
"Who are you?" Krysira whispered outloud, as her gaze shifted out the window and at the stars that blinked in the midnight sky.  
  
Krysira gazed out at the stars until sleep once again came to her. The rest of the night was uneventful for Krysira.  
PART TWO  
Aboard Shuttlepod One  
Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker the 3rd let out a heavy sigh, as he finally got control of the small craft. He glanced over his shoulder at Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. "You wanna tell me what the hell we went through back there?" Trip demanded in a Southern drawl.  
  
Malcolm shook his head. "The sensors are still offline, Commander," he said in his clipped British accent. "But I would venture a guess and say that was some sort of anomaly." He shrugged. "For lack of a better word."  
  
Trip grunted, as he rubbed the almost two-day growth of beard on his face. "First, we get separated from Enterprise, by those damn Suliban and then we fly right into an anomaly that dumps us who knows where!" He snarled. "What the hell else can happen to us?" He wanted to know, definitely getting ticked off.  
  
"Don't say that too loud, sir," Malcolm cautioned. "Something else just might happen."  
  
Trip sighed, tiredly, calming himself somewhat. "Yeah, I guess you're right. See what you can do about getting those sensors back online. I don't like the idea of flying blind out here."  
  
"I totally agree with you, sir."  
  
Malcolm went to work on the sensors, while Trip guided the small craft towards what appeared to be a planet that would be only a few short hours away on impulse power. Perhaps they could find water, food and shelter, while making more intense repairs on the ground. Hopefully, the atmosphere would be compatible to human physiology. Ship rations were dwindling and tempers were growing a bit short between the two men, occasionally.  
PART THREE  
Planet Exoia-Next morning  
Krysira had woken early, showered and got dressed. She had eaten an early breakfast in her room and settled on the balcony that over-looked a large forest and beyond that an enormous plains-type area. Beyond that was the resistance force that the Exoian government troops were fighting.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Krysira closed her eyes, sitting cross-legged on the cushioned bench-like piece of furniture that was on the balcony. She needed to be the correct frame of mind if was to try to negotiate peace between the two groups, before a worldwide war broke out. She drew on the Force to aid her with the wisdom that she needed.  
  
After about two hours, Krysira came out of her meditative state. She was now prepared to continue with the negotiations. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. She walked back into her room, then walked out of her room into the hallway to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan also coming out of their room.  
  
"I trust that you had an uneventful rest of the night, Krysira," Qui-Gon assumed.  
  
Krysira smiled. "Yes, I did," she replied. "Once again, thank you for your council."  
  
The Jedi Master merely smiled.  
  
"There is a land transport, waiting to take us into the neutral region," Obi-Wan informed them.  
  
Krysira smiled gently at the young apprentice. "Excellent, Obi-Wan," she said.  
  
"Shall we depart, then?" Qui-Gon suggested.  
  
The three Jedi headed towards the entrance of their building and to their waiting transport.  
PART FOUR  
Aboard Shuttlepod One-near planet Exoia  
"Commander?" Malcolm called.  
  
"What is it, Malcolm?" Trip drawled out fairly tiredly.  
  
"Sensors are partially back online."  
  
The chief engineer grunted. "Well.that's better than nothing I suppose. So.what can you tell me about that planet up ahead?"  
  
Malcolm touched a few buttons.waiting for the computer to respond.  
  
"Well?" Trip was impatient.  
  
"Just a few moments, sir. She's a little sluggish to respond," the tactical officer replied.  
  
"Well.we haven't got all day." The small craft lurched, causing an alarm to go off. Trip checked the control panel and swore softly. "Looks like this planet's atmosphere just latched onto us. I don't have the power right now to keep her in orbit. Tell me what I want to know, Malcolm."  
  
"As far as I can tell, it's a class M planet, capable of supporting humans. It also is inhabited as well."  
  
"Well.that's the first good news I've heard in almost two days!" He struggled to keep control of the shuttlepod, so that their rate of descent would not be more of a head on collision with the ground.  
  
"There is an area that appears to be uninhabited. We could land there."  
  
"Then give me something to work with!"  
  
"I'm trying, sir! She's still slow to respond."  
  
Trip gritted his teeth. "Anytime would be good, Lieutenant!"  
  
Malcolm growled frustrated, as he worked at the sensor panel trying to relay coordinates to his superior officer. Finally, the computer responded and the coordinates were fed into the navigational control. "Now!"  
  
Trip got the information and laid in the course, as the small craft headed towards a plains-like area on this unknown planet. He hoped that their landing would go unnoticed.  
  
The large roofless Exoian transport skimmed easily over the path through the large forest that led towards the enormous plains-like area.  
  
The three Jedi towards the rear of the transport, while two Exoian guards: one male and one female sat at the controls at the front of the transport. In the middle, facing the Jedi were a man and a woman. These two were representatives of the Exoian government.  
  
The Exoians were humanoid in appearance. They had white skin and light orange hair, along with almost glowing onyx-colored eyes. They were a tall race of people. All of the Exoians towered over Qui-Gon, who was considered tall for a human being.  
  
The transport cleared the forest and headed into the plains-like area towards the neutral region to continue negotiations with the renegade troops.  
  
"I trust that you found your accommodations to your liking," the female Honor Zarnay said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, quite comfortable," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Thank-you for your hospitality, Honor Zarnay," Krysira responded.  
  
Zarnay nodded, smiling softly.  
  
As the transport area neared the neutral region, Krysira's keen sight had seen the sun glint off of something far up in the sky. The female Jedi frowned slightly. "Do either of your guards have a pair of electrobinoculars?" Krysira questioned suddenly.  
  
Noble Vartan, Zarnay's male counterpart blinked at the odd request, but nodded. "Yes," he replied, turning to see that the female guard was holding a pair binoculars out to him. Vartan took them, handing them to Krysira.  
  
Krysira stood, raising the electrobinoculars to her eyes, scanning the skies above for that glint that she spotted only seconds before.  
  
"Stop the transport!" Qui-Gon ordered.  
  
The vehicle slowed to a smooth stop.  
  
The electrobinoculars confirmed what Krysira had seen. It was a small spacecraft of an unfamiliar design. Her chest tightened slightly. Could this be the one from her dream/visions? If so, and if there was an impending explosion, then there was no time to waste.  
  
"Can you determine where this craft will land?" Krysira wanted to know, still tracking the approaching craft.  
  
"Yes," the male guard replied. "We have this craft on our sensors. They will land just over the next rise.in the neutral region."  
  
Krysira grunted softly in acknowledgement. "Very well. Time is of the essence." She lowered the binoculars and eyed the guard who was looking at her, pointedly.  
  
A sharp nod from Zarnay spurred the male guard to respond and the transport once again moved off smoothly towards the neutral region. Krysira seated herself, following the descending craft that was just visible to the naked eye.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out along the bond that he and Krysira shared as close friends.  
  
/"I feel your.agitation, Krysira,"/ Qui-Gon spoke telepathically.  
  
/"Forgive me, Qui-Gon. I am.anxious,"/ Krysira responded in kind.  
  
/"I understand. All will be well.my young friend. Trust in the Force."/  
  
/"Of course, Qui-Gon."/  
  
Krysira heard a soft grunt of satisfaction from Qui-Gon along their bond, as she closed off their connection.  
  
"I've got a visual on our landing site!" Trip said his Southern drawl even more heightened by his excitement.  
  
"We're about a mile out," Malcolm replied.  
  
Trip nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the small craft rocked upon being hit which resulted in alarms going off and smoke from a small fire springing out from a far panel across from Malcolm.  
  
Trip's head whipped around at the tactical officer who had sprung out and was attempting to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"I thought you said that the area was uninhabited!" Trip snapped.  
  
"When I checked.it was!" Malcolm snapped back.  
  
"Well.obviously it wasn't!" His gaze went back out the viewport, keeping the shuttlepod just under control.  
  
Malcolm got the fire out, but the panel sent out a last spurt of smoke directly into the British tactical officer's face causing him to choke and cough harshly.  
  
Trip once again glanced over his shoulder, this time a look of concern crossed his handsome features. "Malcolm! What's wrong?" Trip wanted to know, as he began to struggle to keep the vehicle under control.  
  
"S-Smoke!" Malcolm gasped between coughs. He suddenly let loose a strangled kind of breath and passed out, falling to the floor of the shuttlepod.  
  
Hearing the thud, Trip looked a third time over his shoulder to see his crewmate slumped onto the floor unconscious. "Malcolm!" He exclaimed, then looked back out the viewport seeing the ground closing in fast. He swore outloud to no one in particular and wasn't aware of a transport entering the area.  
  
"Noble Vartan! The craft was fired upon from the area where the renegade troops are located!" The female guard exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Krysira gasped softly, her silvery blue eyes wide.  
  
Qui-Gon felt a sharp rise in Krysira's level of anxiety. He laid a large hand on Krysira's shoulder, gently squeezing it. /"Calm,"/ Qui-Gon said mentally to his companion, then outloud. "Are you certain?"  
  
The female guard studied her readouts quickly. "Unfortunately.yes, Master Jedi," she responded.  
  
"Make haste to the area, guard!" Vartan ordered.  
  
"At once, Noble Vartan," the male guard responded, as he increased the speed of the transport.  
  
It was no easy feat, but Trip was able to keep the nose of the shuttlepod up, therefore avoiding a head-on collision with the ground. The shuttlepod bumped the ground several times, before coming to a sliding stop several hundred feet from the approaching transport.  
  
Trip had been bounced around in the pilot's chair and was thrust forward across the control panel, smacking his forehead on the panel, unaware of any activity that was going on around the shuttlepod.  
  
The transport had barely come to a full stop, when Krysira, using the Force, leapt up and out of the transport and hit the ground running towards the front of the strange craft.  
  
The two Exoian guards gasped in surprise at Krysira's athletic display, as they exited the transport. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got out as well with the two Exoian representatives following.  
  
Qui-Gon motioned at his apprentice. "Stay here, Padawan," he ordered.  
  
Carefully hiding his disappointment, Obi-Wan merely nodded. "Yes, Master," he answered, watching Qui-Gon hurry to join Krysira.  
  
Krysira skidded to a stop in front of the small spacecraft, peering into through the viewport to see a man slumped forward over what seemed to be the control panel. She gazed at him anxiously, wondering if he was still alive. But more importantly, was this the man whose image had come to her and stayed etched in her memory? Much to Krysira's relief, the man groaned briefly, signifying that he was still alive, but unconscious.  
  
Qui-Gon reached the shuttlepod, immediately going around to the side of the small craft. After a few moments of searching the side of the shuttlepod, the Jedi Master found a small panel and pressed it. The hatch swung open. "Krysira!" Qui-Gon called.  
  
Krysira willed herself to move and hurried around the craft where Qui-Gon was waiting. Qui-Gon entered first and bent down on one knee to the side of the man who was on the floor, inspecting the man's injuries.  
  
Krysira followed and made her way past Qui-Gon, going over to the man at what appeared to be the controls of the small craft. She eased him back against the back of the chair, seeing the thin trail of blood from the side of his forehead down the side of his face. She froze. This was the man whose image was depicted in her memory.  
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Krysira, seeing the stunned look on her face. "Krysira, what is it?" He questioned. "Is he.dead?"  
  
Krysira finally shook herself out of her stunned state to look at her companion. "No, just unconscious, but bleeding," she finally replied. "It's just that.this is the man.I've been seeing in my dream/visions."  
  
Qui-Gon saw the distressed expression on Krysira's face. He nodded to himself. Krysira's vision/dream about this man was correct.  
  
In the meantime from the opposite direction, another transport, which had seen its better days, came to a stop near the shuttlepod. The leaders of the resistance faction, Elkan and his second in command, Vallen, along with two others exited from the transport.  
  
Elkan motioned for Vallen and the others to stay where they were. He glanced over towards the government representatives and the young Jedi apprentice waiting anxiously a couple of hundred feet away. He had seen the Jedi Master and the pretty female Jedi hurry towards the spacecraft, going inside. He moved towards the open hatch and peered inside, having to stoop to do so.  
  
Elkan blinked upon seeing that the crew of this spacecraft was definitely not Exoian. They appeared to be.human. Perhaps they were wrong about this ship spying on them. He hoped that these people were still alive. Perhaps a compromise could be made with the government representatives.  
PART FIVE  
  
Between Qui-Gon and Krysira's gentle persuasion, stating that two lives were at stake, a compromise had been reached rather quickly. The spacecraft would be taken to Jinix, capital of Exoia under guard with Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan's protection. The craft would be guarded until the two strangers recovered. Krysira would stay with the two strangers, while they were being transported to the resistance faction's infirmary in a nearby smaller city. Negotiations would be put on hold until further notice.  
PART SIX  
  
The Resistance Faction's Infirmary in Delkye  
  
Krysira walked into the infirmary to check on the condition of the two men that had been brought here from their damaged spacecraft.  
  
Trip was awake and struggled to sit up. With some effort, he was able to prop up in bed. The side of his forehead throbbed and when he touched it, he felt a bandage. He noted that he was in different clothing and his uniform was folded neatly nearby.  
  
He saw Malcolm in a bed not too far away. He seemed to be asleep resting comfortably, wearing similar clothing and his uniform was folded neatly nearby as well. Trip considered calling to Malcolm, but resisted the urge, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He also figured that Malcolm needed the rest as well.  
  
Trip scanned the immediate area and was surprised to see that he and Malcolm were the only ones in what appeared to be an infirmary. This movement caused a little wave of dizziness, forcing Trip to close his eyes. After the dizziness passed, Trip opened his eyes. His gaze focused on the most gorgeous human-looking female that he had ever seen in his entire life. He watched her go over to Malcolm, studying his crewmate carefully for a long minute or two. Apparently satisfied, she walked over to Trip, who was gaping at her. To Trip, her beauty was staggering and it seemed to the young commander that she wasn't aware of her own beauty by the type of non-descript clothing that she wore.  
  
She sat on a chair next to Trip's bed, gazing gently back at him. She smiled softly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, considering the landing I did, it could've been a lot worse, I suppose," Trip drawled out softly.  
  
Krysira nodded in agreement.  
  
"But, not too bad. A little sore." He gave her a crooked grin.  
  
"Yes, that is understandable," she replied. "I know that you probably have many questions. I hope that I can answer them for you, with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Trip merely nodded. He understood her! Amazing! English all the way out here.wherever here was.  
  
"I am Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles," she began. "You and your companion are on a planet known as Exoia. You landed in a neutral region, designated as such, due to negotiations between the Exoian government and a resistance faction. My Jedi companions and I are here to mediate the negotiations. Because tensions between the two groups are high, the resistance faction thought that the government was sending a ship to spy on them and as a result, shot at your spacecraft. Realizing their mistake and as a compromise, the resistance brought you and your companion here for medical attention, while your craft was taken to Jinix, capital of Exoia, under heavy guard. No one will touch it," she concluded. "Has this information been helpful?"  
  
Trip blinked. "Uh.yeah," he replied, surprised at the ease at which she explained the situation to him.  
  
Krysira smiled. "May I ask who you are and how you came to be on Exoia?"  
  
Trip realized that he couldn't help but explain his and Malcolm's situation to her. "Um, I'm Commander Trip Tucker and that's Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in the other bed. We're humans from a planet known as Earth. Ever hear of it?"  
  
Krysira shook her head. "No, I have not. I am sorry."  
  
Trip grinned. "That's okay. A lot of races haven't heard of us." He paused, gazing for a long moment at Krysira. "I don't mean to pry or nothing, but are you.human?"  
  
Krysira smiled. "Yes, as are my Jedi companions on this mission. Please continue, Commander," she encouraged gently.  
  
"Right, um, we serve aboard a vessel called Enterprise, which is a starship. I'm the chief engineer and Malcolm is our tactical/weapons officer. We're the first group of humans from Earth to travel into the galaxies in a starship. So we're kind of new at this, especially meeting different races and experiencing different cultures. Before a race of beings known as Vulcans came to Earth over a hundred years ago, we never knew anyone else existed outside of Earth."  
  
"It can be overwhelming at first," she said rather sympathetically.  
  
Trip let out a short laugh. "You're telling me. Uh, anyway, Enterprise was orbiting this class M planet, which basically means it can support humanoid life and Captain Archer sent myself and Malcolm on a routine away mission to check out the planet. But before we got there, a race known as the Suliban, some of which are genetically enhanced, try to divert us and Enterprise away from the planet."  
  
A concerned expression crossed Krysira's delicate features. "Why were these.Suliban trying to divert you from the exploring the planet?"  
  
Trip shrugged. "I really don't know, unless they didn't want us to find something. That's the only thing I can think of. Anyway, it was at that point, when trying to get back to Enterprise, that we went through what Malcolm called an anomaly and ended up a few hours away from this planet."  
  
Krysira nodded thoughtfully. I have heard of something like this before."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A natural gateway."  
  
"Between.galaxies?"  
  
"Possibly.or between dimensions or parallel universes."  
  
Trip grunted, as he shifted a little in bed. "Then we could be a long way from Enterprise," he said sourly.  
  
"Or very close," she told him in a reassuring manner smiling gently.  
  
Trip couldn't help but smile in return. He found himself staring into her beautiful silvery/blue eyes, allowing himself to get lost in their depths.  
  
Krysira found that she was staring back into Trip's warm dark blue eyes, losing herself in their depths as well. Trip felt as though Krysira was looking into his very soul. Although it was slightly unnerving to him, he found that it was non-intrusive. He felt a deep connection to Krysira. This surprised him for he had just met her, but she had such an easy manner about her, he just couldn't help it. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before, but just couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that was so different.  
  
Krysira felt an immediate deep connection to Trip as well. This also unnerved her. The only other people that she had bonded with in the past were other Jedi, namely her own former master, Mace Windu, Master Yoda and her close friends, Qui-Gon Jinn and young Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Force had revealed this man before her to her several times in detail. How could she ignore what the Force was revealing to her? Even if it meant leaving the Jedi Order. A wave of panic crashed through the young Jedi Knight. How could she ever leave the Jedi Order?! It was the only life she knew. Yet.if the Force willed her to be with this handsome young man from a planet known as Earth, then she needed to obey it.didn't she? However, what if he didn't want to be around her? This confused Krysira. Should she reveal her dream/vision to him? Explain that they were destined to be together? No, she would wait and accept what would happen.naturally.  
  
Trip sighed a bit tiredly, trying to digest all the information that Krysira gave him. He wondered if he had given out too much information. But for some strange reason, he trusted her. He didn't know why he did, he just did.  
  
A movement caught his attention. He saw Krysira rise gracefully to her feet. He looked at her in a confused manner.  
  
"Something wrong?" Trip asked.  
  
"I do not wish to overtire you, Commander," Krysira replied.  
  
A bolt of panic hit Trip out of nowhere. This surprised him. He caught a hold of one of Krysira's slender hands in one of his large hands. "You don't have to go," Trip found himself saying.  
  
Krysira stared down at their hands. No one had ever held her hand before in this manner. It was warm, strong, and yet gentle. Her gaze went back up to Trip's face, more specifically his eyes that seemed to be pleading with her.  
  
"You need to recover, Commander," Krysira told him, her normally steady voice faltered slightly.  
  
Trip thought fast. "How about staying until I fall asleep?" He was surprised by his suggestion, yet he didn't want her to leave. His eyes pleaded with her more. "Please, Krysira?" He found himself saying.  
  
Krysira shuddered ever so slightly at the sound of this man saying her name. This was something that she had never experienced before. He merely said her name, but it was the way he said it that gripped her heart. She considered his suggestion. She noted that he didn't tug at her hand. He simply held it. Oddly enough, it seemed.right to her. Krysira reseated herself, seeing a look of relief wash over Trip's face.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "And call me Trip, please."  
  
Krysira nodded.  
  
"I hope I didn't offend you by calling you by your first name. I didn't know how else to address you."  
  
She found herself smiling at him. "Krysira is fine." She noted that he still held her hand.  
  
Trip grinned, then looked past her spotting something.  
  
Krysira caught the movement. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed what had caught Trip's attention. She turned back to him. "That is an Exoian.Trip," she informed him.  
  
"He's really.tall!"  
  
Krysira smiled. Yes, the Exoian people are one of the taller races in this part of the galaxy."  
  
Trip nodded feeling relaxed. Krysira's presence was warm gentle and reassuring. What was so different about Krysira that he should feel so comfortable and trusting around her? Malcolm would tell him that he was just taken in by a pretty face. But Trip knew that Malcolm would be taken in by Krysira as well. But Krysira wasn't pretty.she was gorgeous! However.it was more than her looks that drew him to her. It was something deeper. He felt it every time looked into her beautiful silvery/blue eyes.  
  
Trip realized that that he was feeling quite drowsy. He wanted to fight sleep. He didn't want Krysira to leave. He wanted her to be right here when he woke up. He wished he knew why he had these strong.feelings for someone that he just met.  
  
However, Trip's eyes closed. Krysira noted that the rhythm of his breathing signified that Trip was asleep. She gently withdrew her hand, as she stood. But she didn't walk away. She bent over and lightly touched the side of Trip's face with the tips of her slender fingers. She sighed heavily, as she reseated herself once again, as she laid both of her hands on top of Trip's hand this time. She found that she just couldn't leave this man's side.  
  
And so, while holding Trip's hand as he slept, Krysira closed her eyes, drawing the Force into her, as she prepared to meditate, over this strange situation that she found herself in. 


	3. Chapter 2

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Two  
PART ONE  
  
The Resistance Faction's Infirmary in Delkye  
  
Trip woke up again. He wasn't sure how long he slept, but he didn't feel as sore as he did earlier. The first thing that he had immediately discovered that Krysira was no longer sitting next to him. Trip sighed disappointedly. He probably scared her away. He glanced over at Malcolm to see that his crewmate was still asleep. He shifted slowly onto his side facing away from Malcolm, noting that it was a bit easier to move. He suddenly raised his head, his dark blue eyes widening slightly, as a wave of relief passed through him. Krysira was curled up on a bed on the other side of him. She was facing him, apparently sound asleep. Trip laid his head back down, content just gazing at this gorgeous young woman, who had suddenly come into his life. He had had a relationship with a young woman before signing onto Enterprise, thinking that she would wait for him. But shortly into the mission, he had gotten a 'Dear John' letter from here. It hurt, but oddly enough he wasn't really surprised. She wasn't willing to wait for him. And so, Trip had accepted it, not really pursuing any woman in any real capacity. So, what was it about Krysira that he had seemingly lost his heart to her?  
  
A movement caught his attention. He looked up to see the male Exoian that he had seen earlier, moving to the side of his bed, carrying a tray of medical supplies.  
  
The male Exoian glanced at Trip and followed the young commander's gaze over to Krysira. He smiled to himself, as he turned his attention back to Trip. "Knight Krysira is merely asleep.at my insistence." He saw a look of relief pass over Trip's strong features. "I am Healer Kaylar," he introduced. "Please permit me to check on your injury."  
  
"Sure," Trip responded.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Kaylar had cleansed and bandaged Trip's wound again. He looked satisfied. "It is healing nicely," Kaylar told him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not as sore as before."  
  
"That is excellent."  
  
"How's Malcolm, my crewmate?"  
  
"Your companion is recovering nicely. He took in some highly concentrated smoke and it damaged his lungs a bit. The oxygen he is receiving also has a timed medication that will help heal his damaged lung tissues. He should be awake tomorrow."  
  
Trip looked relieved. "That's good." His gaze went back over to Krysira briefly, then looked back up at Kaylar. "What is a Jedi Knight?"  
  
"You are not from this part of the vast universe, are you?"  
  
"No, from Earth."  
  
"I see. From my studies, the Jedi are protectors of our universe. They have a very unique connection to something that is known as the Force. Everyone has this connection, but not to the extent that the Jedi do."  
  
Trip frowned. "The Force?"  
  
Kaylar cleared his throat. "I suppose the best way to describe it, is that the Force connects all living things and when tapped into it properly, the Jedi are remarkable guardians, not only as warriors, but show incredible wisdom and knowledge." He chuckled slightly. "Perhaps it would be best to talk to Knight Krysira. She has been mediating the negotiations between the Exoian government and us. She is quite the diplomat. Her manner is gentle, yet firm."  
  
"And gorgeous."  
  
Kaylar chuckled a bit more. "Yes, a fact that many of the men here have noticed." He studied Trip for a long moment. "You are taken by her as well, I see."  
  
Trip blushed. "Yeah.I guess I am. I've never met anyone like her before."  
  
"Jedi are quite unique." Kaylar cleared his throat. "Are you in need of some food?"  
  
Trip finally realized that his stomach was rumbling a bit. "I could eat."  
  
The healer gave a sharp nod. "I will send for some food."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kaylar bowed slightly and moved back towards his office.  
  
Trip slipped his hands behind his head, as his gaze rested back on the sleeping Krysira. "Why do I feel such a connection with you?" Trip questioned in a whisper.  
PART TWO  
Trip was about halfway through his meal when he realized that Krysira was awake and sitting up on the edge of the bed, regarding him gently. He wiped his mouth with a small cloth and grinned crookedly at her.  
  
"Want some?" Trip asked motioned to the tray of food.  
  
"Thank you, but I will wait," Krysira replied.  
  
"Really, there's more than enough here for both of us. Please?"  
  
Krysira considered Trip's gentle request. She got up and moved over to the side of Trip's bed, once again sitting on the chair. Smiling, Trip moved the tray of food so that it was located between them. It was a comfortable silence between them, as they quietly ate.  
  
Trip enjoyed Krysira's quiet gentle presence. He felt.content. He never felt like this around any other woman before. He noted that a little bit of juice from a piece of fruit had dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Without hesitation, Trip reached over with the small cloth, gently wiping the juice off. Krysira stared at him, stunned at the gentle gesture. Trip saw her stunned expression.  
  
"I.offended you. I'm sorry," Trip murmured, pulling his hand away as he looked elsewhere.  
  
Krysira reached out and gently laid her hand on top of Trip's hand, causing the young commander to look back at her. She smiled gently. "You did not offend me.Trip," Krysira replied. "It just took me by surprise."  
  
Trip blinked. "No one's ever done that before? I mean don't you have a husband or boyfriend or someone that would've done what I did?"  
  
A light pink color highlighted Krysira's soft cheeks. "I am unattached. With my Jedi training, I did not have time to develop a relationship with a man," she replied in a soft voice, withdrawing her hand.  
  
"Pretty vigorous training, I take it."  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So.why did you become a Jedi?"  
  
"I was chosen at a very young age, because of my strong connection to the Force."  
  
"Yeah.Kaylar mentioned the Force. He learned about the Jedi from his studies. So what age were you.chosen?"  
  
"I was 6 months old when I was brought to the Jedi Temple by Master Yoda."  
  
Trip stared at Krysira. "Six months old?!" He exclaimed. "How did your parents feel about giving you up as a baby?"  
  
"It was sad, but my parents were honored that I was chosen to be trained as a Jedi. Not everyone is chosen. Master Yoda felt my strong connection to the Force and felt that I would become an exceptional Jedi, as did my own Master, Mace Windu."  
  
Trip frowned slightly. "Master? You're not a.slave, are you?" His tone hardened slightly at the thought.  
  
Krysira chuckled softly. "No, not at all. They are our teachers. It is a title of respect, especially when a Jedi Knight takes a Padawan Learner. They become teacher-student or Master-apprentice."  
  
Trip relaxed. "That's a relief. Do you have an apprentice?"  
  
"No, I have yet to take a Padawan Learner."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It is felt that my destiny lies along a different path.yet no one knows what it is. And that is rather.disconcerting to me."  
  
Trip reached out and gently grasped her hand. "I'm sure you'll figure out what it is," he told her reassuringly, as he squeezed her hand. He shifted to a more upright position, as he released her hand. He tenderly stroked one of her smooth cheeks with the back of his fingers. Trip felt her tremble. "Easy, Krysira," he soothed, studying her for a few long moments. "You've never been in any romantic relationship before?"  
  
Krysira avoided Trip's questioning gaze. "No," she whispered.  
  
Trip's fingers slipped underneath her chin, lifting her face up to his face. "You don't have to be ashamed, Krysira," he assured her.  
  
She gazed back into Trip's eyes. "But." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" He cajoled gently, as his hand dropped down to rest on her folded hands.  
  
"Relationships were not encouraged at the Jedi Temple. It was felt that it would be distracting to our training, if one was involved in a relationship. Distractions during our training could be detrimental somewhere in the future."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"It is frowned upon. It could get one expelled from the Jedi Order.unless." She trailed off once again.  
  
"Unless what?" Trip coaxed.  
  
"I suppose I should begin at the beginning."  
  
Trip moved the tray of food with his free hand to the stand on the opposite side of the bed, then gently tugged Krysira's hand until the beautiful Jedi Knight was sitting on the bed next to him. He leaned back against the pillows, waiting.  
  
"The Force is an energy that connects all living things together. Jedi have an extremely strong connection with the Force and can use its power to assist in knowledge, wisdom or as a last resort to fight. A Jedi can manipulate it, like this." She trailed off as she flicked her free hand at the food tray and a piece of fruit floated immediately over to her hand, then concentrating, the fruit floated back over to the tray. "Or draw it in to assist in physical feats during battle and also to gain knowledge and wisdom."  
  
Trip gazed at her absolutely amazed.  
  
"The Force also can reveal some of the future through dream/visions." She gazed down at their hands.  
  
"You ever have one of these, uh, dream/visions?" He wanted to know.  
  
She stared at Trip, wondering if she should tell him. She knew that she had decided earlier that she would wait and accept what would happen naturally. Yet.she could not keep the truth from him. Finally, Krysira nodded. "I had the same one five times with in the past few months, the latest one just last night." She looked up into Trip's dark blue eyes. "In them.I saw.you."  
  
Trip blinked. "Me?!"  
  
Krysira nodded. "I saw you in my dream/visions as clearly as I see you now. I see your craft in trouble and your companion, Lieutenant Reed collapse.unconscious, but I could not see him as clearly as you." She reached up and gently touched Trip's face with her fingertips, feeling the young man tremble slightly. "Your image has been burned into my memory ever since. I did not know when or where or even if I would ever meet you. I did not know if you truly existed." She fell silent, gazing at nothing in particular, allowing her hand to slip from his face.  
  
Trip caught her hand, and gently pressed his lips on the back of her hand, eliciting a look of surprise from Krysira. He gazed up into her large silvery/blue eyes. "I suppose you were shocked when you saw me in the shuttlepod." He saw her nod. "I now realize why I feel such a connection to you and why I never truly got involved with anyone, much to my parent's dismay, because it seems that I'm supposed to be with you. But Krysira, I don't want you to be expelled from the Jedi Order because of me."  
  
Krysira gave Trip a small smile. "If it is the will of the Force, the High Jedi Council must abide by it," she said a bit passionately. Realizing the slight loss of control over her emotions, Krysira took a deep breath, expelling it slowly. "Forgive me. I am assuming a situation that truly may not be."  
  
Trip smiled gently, as he kissed the back of her hand again, giving her that disarming smile of his. "Then again, a situation that.may be.if you.want."  
  
Krysira couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
Their eyes met and held each other's gaze for the longest time, getting lost in each other's depths.  
PART THREE  
Guest chambers in residential section of Jinix  
Qui-Gon glanced over into the separate bedroom to see Obi-Wan resting, after a vigorous training session in a nearby training area. Negotiations were on hold until the unexpected situation with the strangers got resolved.  
  
His communicator beeped. He frowned ever so slightly, as he took out the device, switching it on. A holographic image of Mace Windu appeared.  
  
"Master Windu," Qui-Gon said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Qui-Gon, is there a problem for I sense a minor disturbance in the Force?" Mace questioned.  
  
"The negotiations have been put on hold for now."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Qui-Gon then related the events that took place over the past several hours, while the other Jedi Master listened carefully.  
After Qui-Gon finished, Mace looked thoughtful. "Qui-Gon," Mace began. "Did Krysira tell you about her dream/visions?"  
  
"Yes, for she had another one last night and it caused her to cry out in alarm. She explained them to me, after I went to check on her. The dream/visions seemed to be very disconcerting to her," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"I can imagine her shock when she discovered that her dream/vision was accurate."  
  
"Yes.especially about the young man. She is overseeing their care in the resistance's infirmary."  
  
Mace nodded. "Has she contacted you since?"  
  
"Yes.once to say that the two men were responding nicely to treatment. She will give me a full report tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent. Have her contact me as well when she speaks to you."  
  
"I will, Master Windu," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"I bid you good-night then and may the Force be with you."  
  
"And you as well."  
  
Communications were shut off between the two men.  
PART FOUR  
  
The Resistance Faction's Infirmary in Delkye  
  
Once again, Krysira stayed by Trip's side, until the young commander fell asleep. She rose to her feet and leaned over gently stroking the side of Trip's face with her fingertips. This time, her fingers brushed over his warm lips, shuddering slightly. What was it about this Commander Trip Tucker?  
  
She sighed heavily, as she withdrew her hand and walked over to a large window, gazing out over the small moonlit city, her arms inside the sleeves of her cloak. Up until now, Krysira had no romantic interest in men, though many men expressed interest in her. Yet, once images of Trip entered her subconscious, Krysira's defenses fell. It was obvious that he was quite taken by her as well.  
  
Krysira had felt a deep connection.a strong bond form between herself and Trip when they were looking into each other's eyes. No.each other's depths. To Krysira, it seemed as though they were looking into each other's souls. This was unnerving to her, because she had only bonded with Jedi.until now. It had also amazed her that a non-Jedi could bond with a Jedi as well.  
  
Krysira took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She had to get control over her emotions that were threatening to rage out of control. She glanced over a slender shoulder at Trip, who shifted slightly in his sleep. When had Trip sneaked in past her defenses and settled in her heart? She fought herself for control, yet it didn't seem to be working. For the more she tried to resist, the more her emotions fought back, threatening to break her control. What if she was to embrace and accept what she felt for Trip? But they had just met; however the connection between them were undeniable. What did she feel? Love? She wasn't sure. What did Trip feel for her?  
  
She seated herself on a nearby bench and closed her eyes, preparing to meditate, as she crossed her legs.  
  
Once again, Trip woke up, not knowing how long he slept, but figured that it hadn't been all that long, since it was still dark out. He sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. So far, he felt no dizziness. A quick glance told him that Malcolm was still asleep. He looked around, seeing Krysira sitting on a bench near a large window. He rose to his feet, slowly and made his way over to Krysira. Seeing that the bench was big enough for at least two people, Trip seated himself next to her quietly. He saw that her eyes were closed and her hands folded in her lap.  
  
He gazed at her soft delicate features, wanting to touch her face.no.wanting to.kiss her soft pink lips. But he fought the urge to disturb her and forced himself to sit quietly next to her. He let out a heavy yet silent sigh, as he fixed his gaze out the window and over the moonlit small city, content just to be next to her.  
  
"You should be resting.Trip," Krysira suddenly said softly, her eyes still closed.  
  
Trip looked startled at Krysira. "How did you know I was here? I was trying to be quiet," he told her.  
  
Krysira opened her eyes, turning to look at Trip. She smiled softly. "I know you were, but I sensed your presence."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The Force helps to enhance one's senses, when drawn upon properly."  
  
"I see." He paused. "I didn't disturb you by sitting next to you.did I?"  
  
"No.not at all."  
  
Trip looked relieved. "The city seems real pretty." He motioned out the window. "What's it called?"  
  
"Delkye. I have not had a chance to enjoy the beauty of this world until now. For the past two days, my Jedi companions and I have been meditating the negotiations with the two groups I told you about earlier."  
  
Trip nodded, remembering. "How are the negotiations going?"  
  
Krysira sighed softly. "Slowly. Neither side wants to concede to the other. They are quite suspicious of the other. Yesterday's incident gave evidence to that."  
  
"We have an old saying on Earth for that situation."  
  
Krysira looked at him curiously. "Oh?"  
  
"Shoot first, ask questions later."  
  
She considered his words for a long moment or two, then nodded. "Quite appropriate."  
  
Trip rested his hands on his knees, as he looked back out the window, silence falling between them once again. He never had trouble before talking to women, so why did he have such a hard time talking to Krysira? Suddenly, he was aware of a touch on his hand. Looking down, he saw that Krysira had gently grasped his hand. He looked aside, seeing Krysira gazing gently at him. Trip gave her that disarming smile of his once again.  
  
Trip found himself leaning down towards Krysira and gently pressing his lips against her lips in a tender first kiss between them. His free hand gently cupped the side of her face, holding her closer, as the kiss deepened. He felt Krysira's other hand press against the part of his chest that was bared from his partly open tunic.  
  
What seemed like forever when in reality was only a minute they broke the kiss. Both saw the flush of color in the other's cheeks.  
  
"Krysira, I hope I didn't offend you, it's just that I couldn't resist," Trip said quietly.  
  
"No.you could never offend me, Trip," Krysira whispered back.  
  
The tender moment was broken when Krysira gasped quietly in alarm, gently and rather reluctantly withdrawing from Trip, who gazed in a concerned manner at her.  
  
"Krysira?" Trip questioned, thinking that he had truly offended her.  
  
"The Force has alerted me to some kind of danger," Krysira replied, rising to her feet.  
  
"Oh?" Trip was secretly relieved that he didn't offend Krysira. "What kind of danger?" He stood up next to her.  
  
"Not certain."  
  
Both stood gazing out over the city to see perchance that something was out of the ordinary was taking place.  
  
"Knight Krysira?" It was Kaylar.  
  
Krysira turned to face the Exoian Healer. "Yes, Healer Kaylar? She responded.  
  
"There is an incoming message from Jinix from Master Qui-Gon Jinn. It is being routed into my office for your convenience." He motioned towards the small office on the other side of the room.  
  
Krysira bowed slightly. "Thank-you."  
  
Kaylar bowed in return, as the pretty Jedi Knight headed towards the office, after giving Trip a gentle smile. Trip followed Krysira impressed with the respect that Kaylar gave her. He was unaware of the knowing smile that Kaylar had on his face.  
  
Krysira entered the office, walking over to a small console with a screen. Touching a button, the screen burst to life, revealing Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Krysira questioned.  
  
"Forgive the lateness of this communication, Krysira, however I sense danger," Qui-Gon told her.  
  
Trip entered the office, seeing the human male on the screen.  
  
Krysira wrinkled her brow slightly. "As do I, Qui-Gon," she agreed. "Though I am uncertain where the danger is coming from." She sensed a very masculine presence behind her. She smiled secretly to herself.  
  
Qui-Gon grunted. "Keep alert. As you know it is uncertain when or where this danger will occur nor what it is as well."  
  
"Of course, Qui-Gon. What of young Obi-Wan?"  
  
At the mention of the teenager's name, the Jedi master allowed himself a brief smile that Krysira caught. "Sleeping, but yes, he informed me of what he sensed as well," he answered the unasked question. He caught a movement behind Krysira and smiled to himself, seeing who it was. "Ah.I see that one of our guests seems to have recovered," he pointed out.  
  
Krysira moved to one side and turning a little to gently catch Trip by the elbow guided him to the console. Trip glanced at Krysira, seeing that she was not surprised at all to see him.  
  
"This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Krysira began. "And this is Commander Trip Tucker, a human from Earth."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed slightly in greeting. "Earth?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Ever hear of it?" Trip drawled out in that southern accent of his, very much aware that Krysira had removed her hand from his elbow.  
  
The Jedi Master looked apologetic. "No. I am afraid not."  
  
Trip shrugged. "It's okay. Not a lot of races have."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Your space craft is quite secure, Commander. No one will tamper with it. The Exoian guards are quite well-trained."  
  
Trip grinned. "Thanks. It's certainly appreciated."  
  
The older man smiled briefly, nodding, then turned back to Krysira, who was standing quietly next to Trip. "Keep alert, my young friend."  
  
"Of course, Qui-Gon," Krysira replied.  
  
Qui-Gon looked pleased. "Mace wishes a full report in the morning."  
  
Krysira bowed, slightly. "It will be done."  
  
"I bid the both of you a peaceful evening, then."  
  
"To you as well. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you as well, Krysira."  
  
Krysira touched a button on the console and the screen went black. She turned and led Trip out of the healer's office. 


	4. Chapter 3

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Three  
PART ONE  
The Clire Mountain Range north of Delkye  
Peering out of one of the many caverns that littered the base of the mountain range was a glowing pair of orange eyes that scanned the immediate area. A large deep sea green snake-like creature with front legs with clawed feet emerged from the cavern that was about 20 feet in length. It peered back into the cave and let out a low hiss. Almost instantly, another snake-like creature, definitely smaller than the first one came out. Their snouts touched in an almost affectionate manner.  
  
The larger one began to tunnel down into the ground in what appeared to be the direction of the city. The smaller one let out what seemed to be a whine then hearing cries from the cavern it went back inside lowing softly.  
PART TWO  
Infirmary in Delkye  
  
Trip and Krysira emerged from the office.  
  
"Is everything all right, Knight Krysira?" Kaylar questioned, as he joined them.  
  
"For now," Krysira replied.  
  
Kaylar's onyx-colored eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Do you anticipate trouble?"  
  
"There is a disturbance in the Force, warning me of impending danger. However, what the nature of the danger is has yet to be revealed to me."  
  
"Could the government troops be moving against us?"  
  
Trip folded his arms across his chest. "What makes you think that?" He wanted to know.  
  
Krysira was watching Kaylar's face carefully, looking for a facial reaction to Trip's question. Seeing the healer's face harden, she now realized that the man had other reasons for not trusting the Exoian government, but what they were, she did not know. "Kaylar, I do not feel that Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay would move against you and the others. Qui-Gon would not permit it and they have given their word," she explained to him.  
  
Kaylar snorted. "Their word?!" He let out a rueful laugh. "They gave their word that they would acquire a rare medicine needed to completely cure a simple, yet deadly disease. They said that they had sent a cargo pilot with instructions and credits to bring back the medicine." His eyes suddenly misted with tears. The pilot returned.but without the medicine."  
  
"Why?" Trip asked.  
  
Kaylar sighed, trying to control his rising emotions. "Because the pilot told us that he was never given instructions nor the credits to do so. I later found out from a friend that the leaders of the Exoian government felt that the lives of a few of their citizens were not worth their time and effort." Bitterness laced his tone as he continued. "As a result, 10 women died, including my mate, Alzira." Kaylar swallowed to keep tears from falling. "The other women had mates as well. Some were newly mated, while others had children. Alzira was carrying our first." He shook his head. "It just didn't matter to the government leaders that this disease took the lives of some of our females. And, as a healer, I felt helpless. I could do nothing to save them. I had pleaded and begged the leaders to get the medicine. Obviously, it fell on deaf ears."  
  
"Did Elkan and Vallen also lose their mates?" Krysira questioned as gently as she could, feeling Kaylar's deep loss.  
  
Kaylar merely nodded.  
  
"Why did you not bring this up at the negotiations?" Krysira wanted to know. "This is a very legitimate and serious point."  
  
"Perhaps.but this is quite painful to talk about," Kaylar replied.  
  
"Yes.the loss of any life is painful, Kaylar, however the Exoian government needs to be aware of the results of their actions."  
  
Trip heard the compassion in Krysira's soft voice and also noted the diplomatic way that she was handling herself.  
  
"And you need to keep your pretty self out of things that do not concern you, Knight Krysira." It was Vallen, Elkan's second in command, holding a blaster on the female Jedi Knight.  
  
Trip's dark blue eyes widened in surprise, seeing the weapon in the unfamiliar Exoian's hand. He instinctively moved slowly forward to place himself between the weapon and Krysira. However, he had barely begun to do so, when Krysira had almost instantly put her hand on his chest, gently easing him back stopping his advance.  
  
"Vallen, this will not solve anything," Krysira said softly. "This will not bring back your mate nor the others."  
  
Vallen's lips were pressed in a straight line, as he struggled to control his raging anger. The hand that held the blaster trembled.  
  
"I am trying to help." She moved deftly in front of Trip, as she held Vallen's gaze. "You know this to be true."  
  
"She is correct, Vallen." A deep yet gentle male voice said. The leader of the resistance faction, Elkan had come up beside his second in command, laying a large hand over Vallen's hand that held the blaster, but made no attempt to wench the weapon away.  
  
Trip blinked, wondering when Krysira had stepped in front of him, removing her hand from his chest. Her movements were so smooth and quick that he didn't notice right away. He remembered the strength of her hand when she held him back. This surprised him. He peered over Krysira's shoulder at the two newcomers, wondering how this potentially volatile situation was going to be diffused.  
  
"Reyna and I had barely started our lives together," Vallen blurted out in an anguished sob.  
  
Elkan's expression grew sympathetic. "I know my friend. I miss my Lyra terribly. I see her in our little daughter, Ebby," he replied. "But what would it accomplish in taking the life of a Jedi who is trying to help us?"  
  
Vallen looked at Krysira. "Whose side are you on?"  
  
"I am neutral in these negotiations," Krysira replied.  
  
Vallen nodded, lowering the blaster, as Elkan removed his hand. "Fair enough." He reholstered the weapon.  
  
Kaylar saw a relieved look cross Trip's handsome features.  
  
"However, I can not believe that Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay would allow any of their citizens to die when there is a known cure," Krysira stated.  
  
"It was their chief of staff that agreed to help. His name was Drayce," Elkan said. "He told us that he was working under Noble Vartan's approval. Yet.nothing that he promised us, materialized. As a result, 10 beloved women died.needlessly. He was no where to be found after that."  
  
Krysira folded her arms inside the sleeves of her cloak, looking pensive. Her gaze focused on the trio of Exoians standing before her. "I need some time to contemplate this new information, Elkan."  
  
"Of course, Knight Krysira," Elkan replied.  
  
"I will also need to confer with Master Jinn on this as well."  
  
"You can use the communication console in my office," Kaylar offered.  
  
She smiled gently. "Thank you, but no, Healer Kaylar. I will use another way." She was quite aware of the curious look that Trip shot her way."  
  
Kaylar bowed slightly. "As you wish."  
  
Vallen nodded to Krysira, then turned on his heel, leaving the infirmary.  
  
Elkan looked at Trip, who had once again moved up beside Krysira. "I am Elkan, leader of the resistance," he introduced. The one who left is my second in command, Vallen. We are the ones to have fired at your spacecraft, thinking that the government troops were spying on us. We ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"I'm Commander Trip Tucker of the Starship Enterprise from Earth," Trip began, his expression softened in understanding. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"Perhaps, however, it could have been far more serious than it was."  
  
"True, but you have taken care of us. It's truly appreciated." Trip held out his hand.  
  
Elkan looked at Trip's hand, then up at the young Earth commander, curiously.  
  
"It's a greeting on my planet. It's called a handshake," Trip explained, grinning.  
  
Elkan grinned as well, and placed his hand in Trip's as the two men shook hands, neither realizing at first that a friendship had formed.  
  
Trip's grin grew bigger, as he thought to himself. "First contact and a human didn't mess up. What do you think about that, T'Pol?"  
  
Krysira watched quietly in approval.  
PART THREE  
The snake-like creature, known as an Etmu continued to towards the direction of Delkye. It's nostrils flared, picking up a scent despite being underground.a scent that drove it. Food. The fighting had driven off most of the prey that was now almost non-existent in the Clire Mountains. Food needed for its mate and young offspring to survive. The male Etmu continued to tunnel swiftly.  
PART FOUR  
Guest chambers in Jinix  
  
Qui-Gon lay awake on his bed, hands behind his head staring up at the dark ceiling. He could hear the gentle snoring from Obi-Wan coming from the next room. His mind was restless. Something was keeping him awake. Was it the danger that Obi-Wan, Krysira and himself had sensed earlier? No.it was something else that tickled the back of his mind quite persistently.  
  
An insistent chiming at the main door of the guest chambers finally filter through into Qui-Gon's room. The Jedi Master leapt out of bed, grabbing his lightsabre, as he hurried towards the door, slapping on a lightswitch.  
  
Pressing a button, the door slid open to reveal a rugged-looking Exoian male with long orange hair, wearing typical space pilot's clothing.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn?" The man assumed in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "But I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage."  
  
"May I enter?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded stepping to one side, allowing the Exoian to enter. He pressed the button again and the door slid shut, then turned to his unexpected visitor.  
  
"I know it is late, but in good conscience, I could no longer remain silent," the man began in his deep raspy voice. "I am Trey, a freighter pilot. There is a reason much more serious than the opposition to the government's rules and regulations that the resistance gave at the negotiations. "  
  
A frown creased Qui-Gon's brow. "What do you mean?" He wanted to know.  
  
"It was an incident that resulted in the deaths of 10 Exoian women." The Jedi Master's blue eyes widened in utter shock. "What?!" He exclaimed softly as not to wake Obi-Wan.  
  
Trey sighed heavily. "Ten women contracted a simple, yet deadly disease that could be completely cured if a rare medicine could be obtained. Noble Vartan's chief of staff, Drayce, promised Healer Kaylar that a pilot would be given credits to purchase the desperately needed medicine."  
  
"You were that pilot?" Qui-Gon assumed.  
  
"Yes.however, I had no idea of the mission for I was never told nor given the credits. When Healer Kaylar came to me after I returned from my routine assignment and inquired about the medicine." Trey trailed off, his voice cracking.  
  
"You had to tell him that you knew nothing about the medicine." Qui-Gon finished.  
  
Trey nodded. "The look of devastation on Healer Kaylar's face has been etched in my memories ever since. I later found out that his mate as well as Elkan and Vallen's mates had succumbed to the disease."  
  
"Why did Drayce give such false hope to Kaylar?"  
  
The pilot shrugged. "Only Drayce can answer that.however no one has seen him since." His raspy voice lowered. "However.I have heard that there may be someone who knows where he is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"In the morning, go to the tavern in the main square and ask for Chelz. Tell her that I sent you to discover the truth." Trey moved towards the door. "That is all the information I can give you. But when the time for a battle comes, I place my blasters at your disposal. I bid you a pleasant night, Master Jinn."  
  
Trey pushed a button and the door slid open. The pilot slipped out of the guest chambers and was gone. Qui-Gon followed Trey to the door, peering out into the corridor both ways, surprised that he saw no trace of the pilot. He stepped back inside, pushing the button once again to close the door, then leaned against the nearby wall, arms folded across his chest, contemplating this new information.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware that Obi-Wan had woken up and was standing in the doorway of his own sleeping room.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan's soft voice filled the room. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Qui-Gon's head snapped up instantly at the sound of his Padawan's soft voice. "Padawan!" He exclaimed. "Everything is fine. I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, Master, but I heard an unfamiliar voice."  
  
"Yes, I had an unexpected visitor who has given me some rather distressing news that concerns the negotiations."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The young Jedi apprentice gaze focused inwards for a few brief moments, before focusing back on Qui-Gon. "Master?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I still sense that danger."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"What about Knight Krysira?"  
  
Qui-Gon allowed a soft smile to appear. He was aware of the bond between his young apprentice and the pretty Jedi Knight, but this bond never seemed to interfere with his own bond with Obi-Wan. He also had a bond with Krysira. It seemed that both of them bonding with Krysira strengthened the bond between himself and Obi-Wan, so that they could start to mend what happened between them almost 4 years ago. "Krysira is well-aware of it. I spoke to her earlier about it."  
  
"Oh." The teenager's face fell slightly.  
  
"She asked about you."  
  
A big grin lit up Obi-Wan's youthful face. That was good enough for him. Then his expression grew serious. "Who was the visitor, Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon walked over to the youth, as he switched off the light. "Back into bed and I will explain all."  
  
"Yes, Master.  
  
Once back in bed, Obi-Wan listened carefully to Qui-Gon's reaccount of the conversation with his visitor, as the Jedi Mater seated himself on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. "Did not this Drayce know the consequences if the medicine was not obtained?" Obi-Wan questioned innocently.  
  
"I'm sure that he did," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Then.why?"  
  
"Qui-Gon shrugged. "I do not know. We will not know anything until we find and question Drayce. Now back to sleep. We seem to have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Yes, Master. Good night." Obi-Wan snuggled back under the covers and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, gently squeezing Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Goodnight, my Padawan," he said softly, as he rose up onto his feet. He crossed over to the door and turning off the light exited the room.  
  
Shortly, Qui-Gon was back in his own bed, and using the Force, put himself into a light sleep trance. He knew that he needed to be alert for tomorrow for whatever situations that he and Obi-Wan would be thrust into.  
PART FIVE  
Infirmary in Delkye  
  
Elkan had left, after bidding Krysira, Trip and Kaylar a good night.  
  
Trip looked over at Malcolm, amazed that his crewmate was still asleep. "I'm surprised that Malcolm didn't wake up earlier," Trip commented, his arms across his chest.  
  
"I gave him a sedative that should wear off by morning, Commander," Kaylar replied.  
  
Trip looked back at the Exoian healer, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh?"  
  
"The oxygen tent can be unsettling to patients when they first wake up. I did not want your companion to panic.thinking that he was being held hostage or tortured."  
  
"Ah," Trip responding, understanding Kaylar's logic. "That makes sense." His gaze drifted over to Krysira who had moved out onto the open balcony. Krysira had folded her arms inside the sleeves of her cloak, scanning the city below. The prospect of danger still tickled her mind. What the danger was had not been revealed to her. She was almost certain that it wasn't the Exoian government troops. Noble Vartan had given his word at a cease-fire.for now.  
  
She sensed Trip's presence behind her without even having to turn around. She felt his hands rest lightly on her shoulders. His presence was comforting. She had been aware of his attempt to protect her from Vallen's blaster. No non-Jedi had ever attempted to protect her. Trip's simple action gripped her heart.  
  
"You're still worried, aren't you?" Trip's soft southern voice questioned quietly.  
  
Krysira nodded. "Yes," she replied softly. "I am still sensing danger."  
  
"And it bothers you not knowing what it is, right?"  
  
"Yes. The Force does not always reveal everything. That can be.frustrating."  
  
"Like in this situation?"  
  
Krysira turned around, feeling Trip's hands move to rest lightly on her hips. Her body trembled slightly. "Especially.in this situation." Her silvery blue eyes gazed into his dark blue eyes. "A wrong assumption could be made, resulting in unforeseen tragedies."  
  
"Like with Vallen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You diffused that situation pretty well."  
  
"Elkan assisted as well." Her gaze softened, as she continued to look into Trip's eyes.  
  
Trip's large hands moved around her waist to press against her back, holding her close, as his lips gently pressed against her lips in a tender kiss. He felt her hands press against the bare part of his chest, as the kiss took hold, deepening.  
  
Krysira felt her body tremble against Trip. The deep emotions/feelings that were swirling around inside her were totally mind-boggling to the young Jedi Knight. Her mind was prodding her to pull away and keep her emotions in check, yet her heart urged her to stay and allow her feelings for this young man to surface. She was torn. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She was about to pull away, her mind overruling her heart, when a brief vision from the Force came to her out of nowhere. It wasn't regarding the danger that she had been sensing. No.it was of her and Trip, standing before a man that had a uniform similar to Trip's. The clothes that both wore were unfamiliar to her. She also saw Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi standing nearby, all smiling in approval, as was the man standing before them. There were other people as well, dressed in uniforms like Trip's. Once again, Trip was kissing her. Then the vision was gone. The swiftness and intensity startled her.  
  
Trip finally raised up, seeing Krysira's cheeks red with color. He felt his own cheeks grow hot. Was he in love with her? But, wasn't that impossible, being that he just met her not even a day ago? Yet.he never had such strong feelings like this for anyone before. How could he deny what he was feeling?  
  
He felt her rest her head against his chest. This tender action gripped his heart. He held her closer to him, enjoying her warmth.  
  
Krysira was afraid that these emotions would cloud her judgement, yet the Force was urging her to accept them. Why was she so resistant then?  
  
Suddenly, a groan broke through the silence, causing the couple to pull apart slightly. Krysira could see a concerned expression cross Trip's strong features.  
  
"Malcolm?" Trip questioned, reluctantly releasing the pretty Jedi Knight, as he turned to head back inside the infirmary with Krysira following.  
  
Trip entered the main part of the infirmary to see Kaylar remove the oxygen tent from over Malcolm. The healer stepped back at Trip's approach.  
  
Malcolm groaned again and blinked as his eyes opened, focusing on his superior officer. He grinned weakly.  
  
"Commander," Malcolm said rather weakly, trying to sit up.  
  
Trip smiled, laying a hand on one of Malcolm's shoulders. "Easy, Lieutenant," Trip said. "Just lay still." He was surprised that he knew that Krysira was right behind him by her gentle presence that he felt.  
  
Malcolm eyed Trip's clothing, then looked at himself, seeing that he had on similar clothing, then back up at Trip. "Not exactly regulation clothing, sir," he quipped with a wry grin on his face.  
  
Trip chuckled. "No.but we've blended in with the natives." He cast a quick look at Kaylar, who was looking at him in an amused fashion. "Well.sorta." He gave Malcolm an embarrassed grin.  
  
Malcolm frowned. "What do you mean.sort of?"  
  
Kaylar stepped into Malcolm's line of vision. "Lieutenant Reed, I am Kaylar, a healer. Welcome to the city of Delkye on the planet Exoia," the tall humanoid introduced.  
  
Malcolm gazed up at the tall humanoid. After a few moments, the armory officer found his voice. "Thank-you. How did you know who I was?"  
  
"Commander Tucker informed me."  
  
"Ah," Malcolm replied in realization.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kaylar checked Malcolm's vital signs.  
  
"Well, breathing is much easier and my lungs don't hurt, but I still feel tired."  
  
Kaylar nodded, apparently satisfied with Malcolm's answer.  
  
"And.hungry," Malcolm added.  
  
A huge grin appeared on Kaylar's face. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I will send for food."  
  
Malcolm cracked a grin. "Thank-you."  
  
The healer nodded and left the bedside, crossing the room to enter his office.  
  
At this point, Krysira moved into view. Malcolm's eyes widened upon seeing a beautiful young woman appear out of nowhere it seemed.  
  
"Well.hello there," Malcolm said softly.  
  
Trip saw that Krysira had stepped up beside him.  
  
"Greetings, Lieutenant Reed. It is indeed good that you are recovering," Krysira replied in her gentle manner.  
  
Malcolm smiled. "Thank-you. And you are.?"  
  
"I am Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles." She suddenly turned away, staring out the open balcony doors, intently.  
  
Trip noted reaction. "Krysira?" He questioned in a concerned manner.  
  
But Krysira's attention was focused on what she felt.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the city.  
  
Kaylar burst from his office, a concerned look on his face. "That alarm is from our food storage building!" Kaylar exclaimed. "Our entire supply is held there!"  
  
"Where is the building located?" Krysira questioned.  
  
Kaylar threw out an arm pointing out towards the city. "The third building on the right from the tower facing north."  
  
Krysira nodded, as she moved towards the balcony, dropping her cloak on the floor.  
  
Trip turned to follow her. "Krysira! Wait!" He called.  
  
"Please stay here, Trip!" Krysira said in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath, Krysira drew the Force in and around her, then without warning, sprinted quickly out onto the balcony and without hesitation, leapt up and off of the balcony.  
  
Trip was aghast. "KRYSIRA! NO!" He bellowed, running out onto balcony with Kaylar by his side, reaching the railing just moments after Krysira leapt off.  
  
Both men saw Krysira perform perfect a triple somersault and land on the ground in a crouched position amid a handful of male and female Exoians, who were startled at the Jedi Knight's appearance.  
  
But the landing did not stop Krysira. Still Force-induced, she sprang up and ran towards the food storage building, deftly maneuvering around the scattering Exoians.  
  
Trip's mouth had dropped open at Krysira's athletic prowess, staring after the pretty Jedi Knight's receding figure. He looked aside at Kaylar who had pretty much the same expression on his face as did Trip.  
  
Trip finally shook himself out of his shock. "How do I get out of here?" He demanded.  
  
Kaylar shook his head. "Knight Krysira wanted you to stay here, out of harm's way."  
  
Trip's facial expression hardened. "Krysira may need my help!"  
  
"She is a Jedi Knight, quite an accomplished warrior. Besides, our warriors will undoubtedly assist her." His tone softened. "If you were there, she would be concerned about your safety rather than have her mind focused on the situation. In the process, she could be injured." He explained. "You are still not completely recovered."  
  
Trip sighed defeatedly, knowing that Kaylar was right. He couldn't bear the thought of Krysira being hurt or injured especially.because of some sort of stupid action on his part.  
  
"Come, my young friend," Kaylar said. "All we can do for now is.wait." He smiled. "Your concern for her is.commendable and I am sure that it has not gone unnoticed or unappreciated."  
  
Trip nodded. Glancing over his shoulder, Trip said to himself. /"Be careful, Krysira."/ The thought was full of emotion.  
  
As he followed Kaylar back inside, Trip stopped dead in his tracks. /"Always, Trip."/ He heard Krysira's soft voice in his head. He merely stood there, unable to fathom the idea that he actually heard someone's voice inside his head.  
  
"Commander, are you feeling alright?" Kaylar's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Trip blinked, focusing on Kaylar. "Um.I'm fine," he assured the Exoian healer.  
  
Kaylar nodded and continued inside with Trip once again following him.  
  
Trip was still a bit unnerved at what just happened, but he would not say anything until Krysira returned.  
  
By the time Trip came back into the main part of the infirmary, Malcolm had managed to prop himself up into a sitting position. The British armory officer saw the worried look on his commanding officer's face.  
  
"Commander?" Malcolm questioned, then looked around Trip to only see the healer, but not the beautiful young woman. "Where's the young lady? Is she alright?"  
  
Trip cleared his throat. "Yeah.she's fine. She's quite the, um, athlete, it seems," Trip replied, awe in his voice.  
  
"Sir, what has happened since I passed out?"  
  
Trip sat down on a chair that was next to the bed, after picking up Krysira's cloak from the floor and folding it laid it on a nearby small stand. "A lot," he replied. "Make yourself comfy, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm shifted himself until he found a comfortable position, then focused his attention on Trip. 


	5. Chapter 4

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Four  
PART ONE  
  
Krysira made her way swiftly to the indicated building, hoping that she could avert any potential trouble without the use of violence. Although she was an accomplished warrior, especially with the use of dual lightsabres, Krysira preferred to settle things in a non-violent manner.  
  
Even though Krysira was stunned that she had heard Trip's thought: 'Be careful, Krysira.' She still responded in kind. She wondered what Trip's reaction had been.  
  
But she quickly pushed this to the back of her mind, knowing that she needed to be centered, as she raced down the length of the food storage building. She swiftly rounded the corner, but skidded to a stop next to Vallen, Elkan and other Exoian warriors. She suddenly felt the ground rumble and saw the building shake slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Krysira wanted to know.  
  
"An Etmu," Vallen told her, drawing his blaster. "It's the only animal on Exoia capable of tunneling like this."  
  
"They have never come into the city before," Elkan replied. "They are a rather docile species." He looked puzzled.  
  
The building and ground shook again slightly.  
  
"It's trying to break through the floor of the food storage building!" Vallen exclaimed.  
  
"Then I need to be there, waiting for it when it comes out," Krysira replied.  
  
"So you can destroy it?" Vallen assumed with obvious glee.  
  
Krysira leveled her gaze at Vallen. "Only if there is no other way. Jedi do not willingly take a life, if there is another way. Fortunately, there is most of the time."  
  
Vallen merely humphed.  
  
The female Jedi turned her attention back to Elkan. "Can you get me inside?"  
  
"Of course, Knight Krysira," Elkan responded, motioning to one of the building guards, who unlocked the door. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Krysira gave a firm nod and sprinted up the half-dozen steps, as the guard opened the door allowing her to enter, then closed the door.  
  
Once again the ground and building shook.a bit harder this time.  
  
Vallen folded his arms across his chest. "I still think we should kill the Etmu," he growled.  
  
"We will abide by what Knight Krysira suggests, Vallen. I do not like taking an innocent life, even if it is an animal if there is another way," Elkan replied.  
  
"Very well, Elkan." Vallen merely stared at the doors.  
PART TWO  
Inside the food storage building  
  
Krysira scanned the room, as the floor rumbled even more. She realized that the Etmu was quite close and would be breaking through to the floor soon. Her gaze rested on a 10 by 10 platform that was suspended from the ceiling about 10-15' above the floor. Further investigation revealed that it was set up on a tract system, allowing it to be moved in all directions to access all levels of the building. She judged the building to be about 10 stories high and least two blocks in diameter.  
  
Krysira relaxed, drawing the Force within her being once again. After a few moments, she sprinted over to the platform and leaping up into the air, performed one somersault. She landed lightly in the middle of the platform.  
  
She had barely landed, when the rumbling beneath the floor grew louder. Spinning around on the platform, Krysira assumed a defensive crouch, one lightsabre in hand but not ignited, her eyes fastened onto a spot on the floor.  
  
The floor suddenly seemed to burst to life, large pieces of concrete flying outward and upward. One particularly large slab of concrete headed straight for Krysira. The female Jedi Knight reacted instantly. Without changing her position and using one hand, she ignited her lightsabre, which glowed a brilliant blue and arcing her blade in a downward swing, sliced the slab of concrete in half, both pieces falling harmlessly to the floor. She switched off the lightsabre.  
  
Amid the falling pieces of concrete, a large deep sea green snake-like head appeared with large glowing orange eyes, which darted around the area. Its gaze rested on Krysira, who was gazing back at it.  
  
The Etmu's nostrils flared. It smelled food that was raw, but the scent that caught its attention the most was of live prey. It raised its head up following the scent to see a figure perched above it.  
  
It moved slowly out of the hole towards Krysira, who remained motionless, her acute senses on full alert, heightened by the Force. Krysira locked eyes with the Etmu and raising her free hand, invoked the Jedi mind control to see if she could first calm this agitated creature and second find out why it was attacking the food storage building, if possible.  
  
The Etmu felt a wave of calmness come over it suddenly.  
  
Krysira felt the creature relax, then gently began to probe its mind. After a minute or so, the female Jedi got a barrage of images that were jumbled together. Krysira frowned slightly, trying to make sense of the images. After a few moments, the images began to clear. First, she saw another Etmu and two very young ones, crying. Another image showed mountains and a forest, but oddly enough there were very few animals, considering the size of the mountain area and forest. A third image showed a third young Etmu, smaller than the others, crying softly, looking sick.  
  
Krysira broke contact, her eyes moist. "I understand, my large friend," she replied in a soothing tone as she hooked her lightsabre back onto her belt. "You need food for your family.especially the little one. There's hardly any hunting for you."  
  
The female Jedi drew the Force into herself once again and leapt down off of the platform, landing in a crouch about 30' in front of the Etmu.  
  
The creature instinctively backed up a couple of paces, eyeing Krysira warily.  
  
Krysira straightened. "Easy," she soothed. "I mean you no harm." She raised a hand, once again invoking the Jedi mind control to keep the creature calm. She neared the creature.  
  
The Etmu trembled, but did not move. It couldn't move. Its large orange eyes widened with fear, as Krysira approached it. The Etmu trembled even harder, as Krysira laid her hand on the top of its snout. It wanted to strike at this potential prey but found that it couldn't. It found itself looking into those hypnotic eyes. Oddly enough, it felt no danger from this unusual being.  
  
"Let us see what we can do about getting some food for you and your family, shall we?" Krysira asked the Etmu rhetorically in her gentle manner.  
  
The Etmu tilted its head slightly, as it tried to comprehend what this being was saying to it, but only heard the gentleness in the voice.  
  
Krysira smiled gently. "Remain here, my large friend," she said. "I will not allow any harm to befall you."  
  
It tilted its head even more, still trying to comprehend what was being said to it. It knew one thing: this being would not harm it.  
  
She stroked the Etmu's snout softly, as she moved slowly towards the door, quite aware of the fact that the creature was watching her. She opened the door enough to peer out at the waiting Exoian warriors.  
  
"Elkan!" Krysira called.  
  
The leader of the resistance sprinted up the stairs. Vallen started to follow, but Elkan motioned for the younger man to stay put. Vallen scowled but stayed behind.  
  
"Yes, Knight Krysira?" Elkan responded. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything is under control. Please come in, but keep your movements slow and as non-threatening as possible," she told him.  
  
"Of course." Elkan looked confused, but followed the female Jedi's instructions.  
  
Krysira allowed Elkan to enter the building. Elkan's onyx-colored eyes widened upon seeing the Etmu gazing at him. Elkan's hand moved instinctively to his blaster, but felt a soft touch, restraining his hand with an underlying strength that he hadn't've thought possible from such a delicate-looking being.  
  
"Easy, Elkan," Krysira told him. "The Etmu is not here to harm anyone. It needs to feed its family."  
  
Elkan frowned. "I don't understand," he told her.  
  
"From what I was able to gather through some images I got from the Etmu, prey in its home area is very scarce, most likely due to the fighting and it has a family to feed, especially a little one that seemed ill," Krysira explained.  
  
"I see. What do you require of me?"  
  
"If you have food to spare to give to this creature.especially its young ones, until its usual prey can be located."  
  
Elkan folded his arms across his chest, looking thoughtful. "I really don't see what this has to do with anything, Knight Krysira," he stated, his tone slightly hard.  
  
Krysira smiled gently. "Nothing now, however, a little good done here, might be advantageous in the future. Besides, would it not be better to make an ally rather than an enemy?"  
  
He looked at Krysira for a long moment or two, considering her words. He realized that her words held some truth to them. "You are correct. Giving the Etmu some food shows that we mean it or its family no harm," he replied.  
  
Krysira's smile brightened. "That was my thought as well, Elkan."  
  
He laid a large hand on Krysira's shoulder, grinning at her. "Let's see what we can find for our friend here, shall we?" His expression sobered, removing his hand. "However, this is not solely my decision. I must present it to Vallen and the other warriors outside. It is, of course a group decision." He left the building.  
  
"I understand, Elkan," the pretty female Jedi replied, nodding in agreement.  
PART THREE  
Infirmary in Delkye  
  
"And that's what happened since we've landed," Trip replied. He had given Malcolm all the pertinent information, except of course what was happening between him and Krysira. No, that was a private matter.  
  
"Hmmm.interesting. A natural gateway," Malcolm commented.  
  
But Trip didn't hear him. His thoughts were centered on Krysira. Part of him felt relieved that she was okay after that incredible jump, but the other part of him was furious that she could've seriously injured herself. Yet, she seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
Malcolm frowned slightly seeing that Trip hadn't responded to him. "Sir?" He tried again.  
  
Trip still didn't reply. He was still deep in thought. The Force, she had told him, not only assists in gaining knowledge and wisdom, but also enhances physical feats. Now he understood why she was able to move like she did. But still it bothered him and he wished that he knew why.  
  
"Commander!" Malcolm said a bit on the firm side.  
  
Trip's head snapped up, staring at Malcolm. "What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" Trip straightened himself in the chair, as he cleared his throat. "Fine, just deep in thought," he replied.  
  
"About a certain young lady, I take it?" There was a twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
Trip's mouth dropped open, staring at Malcolm, who allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk in amusement, seeing the young commander's discomfort. Trip was spared any further discomfort when a young Exoian woman brought a big tray of food for the two humans, who thanked her profusely. They waited until she left, then both Enterprise officers began to eat.  
  
Unaware that Kaylar was watching them discreetly from his office, a smile slowly breaking out on his face. He enjoyed the enthusiasm that these two human men showed eating and to him eating was a sure sign that the healing process was definitely underway.  
PART FOUR  
Outside of food storage building  
  
After Elkan explained his conversation with Krysira and the situation at hand to Vallen and the others, there was silence for a few moments. Unknown to the Exoians, Krysira had opened the door, listening.  
  
"No!" Vallen shouted, vehemently, his eyes flashing with anger. "Why should we give up what precious food we have!"  
  
"We have more than enough," Elkan replied. "As I said, it is only until the Etmu's usual prey is located. It is because of the fighting that prey is scarce and as a result the Etmu has come into the city."  
  
"I say we kill the Etmu. Let the young find their own food! And if they die.so much the better!"  
  
Vallen's statement opened up a heated debate among the dozen or so warriors that were able to respond to the alarm, that had now been shut off. Some sided with the young second-in-command, while the rest agreed with Elkan. However, within a few minutes, a full-blown heated argument occurred. Tempers were beginning to flare especially Vallen's. Even the normally composed Elkan lost his temper.  
  
Krysira listened passively to both sides of the argument. Both had valid points, but the main point was that the Etmu was a living creature and it had a family to feed. That was no different than the Exoians themselves. A point obviously that some of them were overlooking.  
  
She could not only hear but also felt the anger from the group and put up a mental shield against it. Anger led to the dark side, Master Windu had told her when she was very young.as did hate and fear. This was something all Jedi had to guard against.  
  
However, what about these feelings that she had for Trip? He certainly had feelings for her. Did feelings of love lead to the dark side. No.of course not. There was love in the Jedi temple. She knew that Mace Windu had a father's love for her, as did Qui-Gon for Obi-Wan. It was a parent's love that was felt in the temple. But this was a different type of love to Krysira: a romantic love. And it frightened her not to be in control of her emotions.  
  
Krysira's head snapped up, upon seeing two of the Exoian warriors on opposite sides of the debate begin to shove each other. The rest of the group was too involved in arguing to notice. She quickly drew in the Force and slipping out of the door, leapt down the stairs and sprinted over to the pair of warriors, whose shoving became more physical.  
  
The two men shoved each other away. As they moved towards each other, they suddenly stopped, seeing a blazing white beam of energy about 3 foot long appeared between them humming with power.  
  
The two Exoians looked at the source of the white beam to see Krysira standing there holding out her ignited lightsabre with a determined look on her delicate features. She slowly moved through the group, where one by one the men stopped arguing until the only sound heard was Krysira's lightsabre.  
  
"Enough," she said quietly, yet her tone brooked no argument, as she eyed each man, as she moved slowly back through the group to make her point. Krysira could feel the anger level dissipate slowly.even from the hotheaded Vallen. "The Etmu will not be harmed," she went on. "You must face the consequences of the present conflict, which is that the Etmu has no usual prey. To supply the Etmu and its family with some food until the right prey can be located is not unreasonable. Besides, a little good done here, may be beneficial in the future." She shut off her lightsabre, hooking it back onto her belt, as she turned to face Vallen, arms across her chest. "Why are you so eager to kill the Etmu, Vallen?" she asked.  
  
"It's just an animal," Vallen growled softly.  
  
"True, but it's a living being. It may not be capable of speech, but there is some intelligence there."  
  
Vallen peered at her. "How so?"  
  
"Well, it went to the food storage building rather than attack the people, correct?"  
  
The young second-in-command thought for a few moments. "Yes, but I still don't see." He trailed off, as a realization hit him. "I see. It chose not to kill."  
  
Krysira nodded, smiling softly, hearing the agreeing murmurs among the warriors.  
  
Elkan moved up next to Krysira. "Are we in agreement to give the Etmu and its family food?" He questioned, looking around to see all the warriors nodding, including Vallen. "Very well. Knight Krysira, will you assist me, seeing that the Etmu seems to trust you?"  
  
"I would be honored," she replied, bowing slightly.  
  
"May I help as well?" Vallen questioned.  
  
Elkan looked at Vallen, a big smile crossing his features. "Of course, my friend, of course!" He replied. "The rest of you go to your home and rest. Tomorrow, we will organize a search for the Etmu's usual prey."  
  
Th others agreed and disbursed, Krysira, Elkan and Vallen, along with the building guard, alone.  
  
"Let us go back in and see what we can give the Etmu," Elkan suggested.  
  
The female Jedi and the two Exoian leaders headed up the stairs into the building.  
PART FIVE  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer prowled around the bridge, drawing occasional looks from his senior bridge crew: Science officer/second-in-command Sub- Commander T'Pol, Pilot Ensign Travis Mayweather and Communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato. Even the temporary replacement crew for Trip and Malcolm also glanced at Archer, but wilted under Archer's fierce glare.  
  
He finally whirled on T'Pol. "Where the hell are they?" Archer demanded.  
  
"Shuttlepod One is not on any of the sensors, Captain," T'Pol replied, her calm Vulcan demeanor in sharp contrast to Archer's rising temper.  
  
"They couldn't've just disappeared into thin air!" He threw his hands up in disgust.  
  
Travis looked thoughtful as he turned around to look at Archer. "Captain?" He began. Archer settled his gaze on the young ensign. "What?" He practically snarled.  
  
Travis swallowed. "Perhaps they left a trail of breadcrumbs."  
  
Archer stared at Travis for what seemed like forever to the young ensign but in reality was less than a minute. "Breadcrumbs." he said outloud softly, folding his arms across his chest thinking. "Breadcrumbs.wait.a vapor trail!" He whirled back on T'Pol. "Can our sensors pick up a vapor trail from a shuttlepod?"  
  
"No," T'Pol replied instantly.  
  
Archer stared pointedly at the female Vulcan.  
  
T'Pol stared back at Archer. The silence on the bridge was deafening. Neither was aware that everyone else was watching them.  
  
"However, I believe I may be able to remodulate the sensors to pick up a vapor trail," T'Pol finally responded.  
  
"How long?" Archer shot back.  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"Inform me when you're done. You have the bridge."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
With that, Archer walked off of the bridge, unaware that everyone was still watching him.  
  
T'Pol scanned the bridge. "I believe everyone has work that needs to be done." Her cool tone sent everyone back to work at his or her stations. T'Pol herself began work on remodulating the sensors to pick up a vapor trail left by the missing shuttlepod.  
PART SIX  
Infirmary at Delkye  
  
Malcolm had fallen asleep after eating. Trip put the tray aside, feeling tired himself. He sat on the edge of his bed, sighing softly. His thoughts centered once again on the beautiful Jedi Knight that had won his heart without even trying. He lay down on the bed, hands behind his head. He wished that he could find out what was going with Krysira.  
  
/"I hope that you're okay, Krysira,"/ Trip thought with heartfelt emotion. Then once again much to Trip's surprise; he heard Krysira's voice in his head. /"I am fine, Trip. Please get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."/  
  
His eyes widened upon hearing her voice. /"But."/  
  
/"Please. I will explain then."/ Her thoughts urged him.  
  
/"Okay. You get some sleep too."/  
  
/"I will."/  
  
Trip no longer felt the connection with Krysira's mind. However, it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that Krysira was all right. 


	6. Chapter 5

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Five  
PART ONE  
Early morning-guest chambers in Jinix  
  
After breakfast, Obi-Wan put on his Jedi clothing, making sure everything was in place. As Obi-Wan tied his sash, the Force once again gave him a warning of danger. The young Jedi apprentice froze in mid-tie at the intensity and briefness of the warning. But, what danger was the Force warning him of? Was his master or Krysira receiving a similar warning? The youth wasn't sure. He finished tying his sash, then put his utility- type belt on, fastening it and finally hooked his own lightsabre on it. He picked up his cloak, putting it on, as he walked out of his room to see that Qui-Gon was emerging from his own room.  
  
"Are you ready, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Very well. Let us head to the main square and locate this Chelz that Trey spoke of."  
  
The youth nodded, as he followed the Jedi Master out of their chambers, then the building. They walked quietly along for a few minutes, each enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the immediate area around their accommodations.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice, seeing a serious look on his youthful features.  
  
"Padawan?" Qui-Gon began, breaking the silence.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up into his master's face, seeing traces of concern there. "Yes, Master?" He replied.  
  
"Is something troubling you?"  
  
Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. "The Force alerted me once again to impending danger, Master. I've never felt anything so fast and intense as this warning was, but I do not know the nature of it."  
  
Qui-Gon hid his surprise, for he had felt the same thing earlier. He wasn't aware of the nature of the danger, but it seemed to be more intense than what he had been feeling. He mulled over the idea of telling his young Padawan that he also felt the danger, but he didn't want to increase the anxiety that he already was feeling from the youth. He decided not to say anything. "As you know, the Force is not always clear in what it reveals," he finally told Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, but the intensity I felt, concerned me, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Then we should take heed, Obi-Wan and keep our guard up. I do not know the events that will take place after speaking with this Chelz at the tavern."  
  
"Of course, Master. Do you expect.trouble?"  
  
"No.I anticipate it, but hopefully this situation regarding Drayce can be resolved peacefully."  
  
"If not?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked ahead, avoiding Obi-Wan's questioning look. "Then I am afraid we will have to resort to drastic measures, but I do hope to avoid any.confrontations." He felt his apprentice's anxiety level drop a bit at his words. He didn't need Obi-Wan reacting irrationally, due to anxiety. No, he needed him rational and centered.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, as the two of them walked along a street of the residential area of Jinix, which was beginning to come to life as the Exoians who lived there began milling about, performing various tasks to begin their day.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced briefly at Obi-Wan, thinking how gifted his young apprentice was. He had a warning from the Force as well, before they left. He felt that there was something even deeper.perhaps more sinister involved with this conflict and this Drayce seemed to be at the center of it. Hopefully, answers would be provided, once he was located.  
PART TWO  
Early morning--Infirmary at Delkye  
  
Trip woke up, stretching, as he swung his feet over the side of his bed. He saw that Krysira's cloak was gone. He frowned, wondering where it was, when Kaylar came over.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Commander?" Kaylar questioned.  
  
"Pretty good actually," Trip replied, rubbing his almost 3 day growth of beard. "A little grungy, though."  
  
Kaylar chuckled. "I thought as much. There is a refresher room on the other side of the room. There are clothes in there as well for you and Lieutenant Reed."  
  
Trip grinned. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He paused. "Krysira's cloak was right here. What happened to it?"  
  
"She came in to check on you and Lieutenant Reed and picked it up."  
  
Trip's blue eyes widened. "Is she all right? Where is she?"  
  
"Knight Krysira is well. She is in one of the guest chambers down the hall."  
  
A look of relief crossed Trip's handsome features. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Kaylar nodded. "I will send for food, while you freshen up."  
  
Trip chuckled in an embarrassed manner. "Right." He got up and headed over to the refresher room, going inside.  
  
With the aid of the Force, Krysira woke refreshed after a rather busy day/night, and despite the sense of danger that she still felt. She rose and gracefully got off of the bed. She went into the refresher and as she began to clean up, her thoughts went back to a few hours earlier: Oddly, her first thought upon entering the infirmary was to see Trip. Seeing that he was asleep, safe, was reassuring to the young Jedi Knight. She had retrieved her cloak from the nearby stand, then leaned down and ever so softly kissed Trip's lips in the briefest of kisses, then left the infirmary going to chambers designated for her use.  
  
About a half-hour later, Krysira had dressed in a fresh set of Jedi clothing, but instead of the traditional browns and tans, her clothing was made of various shades of blues. She sat on the edge of her bed, brushing out her hair then tying the top and sides back with a leather tie, then fluffed up her wispy bangs with her hand. She got up and crossed over to the dresser, picking up her lightsabres, hooking them deftly to her belt.  
  
She picked up her communication device, switching it on. Moments later, a holographic image of her former master, Mace Windu, appeared.  
  
"Greetings, Master Windu," Krysira said, bowing slightly. "I hope I did not wake you."  
  
Mace's holographic image smiled. "No, you did not, Krysira," he replied. "You should remember that I am an early riser."  
  
Krysira smiled softly. "Yes.especially when I was your Padawan."  
  
Mace chuckled, remembering. "Indeed." He paused. "I take it that you have a report for me?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Mace rubbed his chin thoughtfully after hearing Krysira's report. "Obviously, there is more behind this conflict than we were led to believe," Mace finally replied.  
  
"I thought that as well," Krysira replied.  
  
"Any word from Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Not since yesterday." She paused, as she sensed something.  
  
"Krysira.is something wrong?" Mace asked concerned.  
  
"I have a visitor." She paused again. "It is one of the men I told you about.Commander Tucker." She heard a rap on the door. "Do you wish to discuss this later?"  
  
"Yes.however, I would like to meet him. Please.invite him in."  
  
Krysira nodded. "Yes, Master. Come in, Trip."  
  
The door slid open to reveal Trip, clean-shaven, washed and wearing different clothes. He walked in, looking around, puzzled.  
  
"Trip, are you all right?" Krysira questioned.  
  
"Um.yeah. It's just that I thought I heard two voices in here," Trip replied.  
  
Krysira smiled. "You did." She motioned to a stand that her communication device was on and the holographic figure that was being projected from it.  
  
Trip came over to the bed, sitting next to Krysira, as he stared at the type of technology he had never seen before.  
  
"Trip, this is my former master, Mace Windu. Master, this is Commander Trip Tucker of the starship Enterprise from Earth," Krysira introduced.  
  
"Greetings, Commander Tucker," Mace's image said.  
  
"Hi," Trip said, still in awe of the technology.  
  
"Krysira was just giving me her report on events that have been taking place on Exoia."  
  
"I see." Trip looked at the beautiful Jedi Knight sitting next to him. "You report in as well."  
  
Krysira nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Commander Tucker," Mace began, seeing that he had the younger man's attention. "I am sorry that we have not made any attempt to help you with your predicament, but this conflict that we are trying to diffuse has our attention at this time."  
  
"It's all right. I understand. Before making any repairs on our shuttlepod, my crewmate, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed needs to recover," Trip replied.  
  
"Understood. I am certain that Krysira will make the arrangements, when you and your crewmate are ready to do the repairs." He paused. "I have a meeting with Yoda. I will bid you farewell for now, my young one. Continue to keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, Master Windu. May the Force be with you," Krysira replied.  
  
"And to you as well."  
  
Mace's image shimmered away. Krysira reached over and switched the device off. She looked back at Trip and softly touched his clean-shaven face.  
  
Trip grinned at her. "Different, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.but I much prefer.this," Krysira replied, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Me, too." Trip then cupped Krysira's face in his big hands, and gave her a heartfelt kiss.  
  
Krysira's slender hands rested on Trip's partly bared covered chest.  
  
Trip broke the kiss but rested his forehead against Krysira's forehead. "I was so worried about you." He moved back a little to look her in the eyes; his hands still on her face. "How is it that I heard your voice in my head? It scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"We obviously have a very strong bond between us. I was surprised as well when I heard your voice. Normally, bonds take time to form, especially between masters and apprentices or between two Jedi who are friends. I have never heard of a Jedi and a non-Jedi bonding like we have. But that does not mean that it has not happened in the past. I am sorry that I have upset you."  
  
He gave her that disarming grin of his. "It's okay, Krysira. It'll just take some getting used to." He furrowed his brow as his hands left her face and gently grasped her hands that had dropped back onto her lap, holding them gently, as he studied them for a few moments. He then looked up into Krysira's sky blue eyes. "You wanna tell me what the hell that balcony thing was?"  
  
Krysira studied Trip's face. She saw or sensed no anger. No, it was more along the lines of frustration. "When properly trained, a Jedi can use the Force to perform otherwise almost impossible feats of physical prowess. And as a Jedi Knight, when danger occurs, I have been trained to react instantly. I had no time to explain my actions to you, Trip. Not knowing exactly what the danger was, I needed to get there as quickly as possible," Krysira explained, softly.  
  
"You mean.you do that sort of.thing all the time?"  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Not all the time.only when the need for it arises."  
  
Trip nodded. "My heart fell into my stomach, when you leapt off of the balcony."  
  
Krysira saw the distress in Trip's dark blue eyes. "I am sorry, Trip. I did not mean to cause you any distress. I was merely reacting to the situation."  
  
"Yeah.I know that now." He gazed at her, suddenly realizing how very special this young woman was and how much she was truly starting to mean to him. He released one of her hands and gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I guess the bottom line, Krysira, is that I was really worried about you and didn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Krysira smiled gently touched by Trip's genuine concern for her. "Thank- you." She whispered, slipping her hands from Trip's gentle grasp and slid them around his neck in a heartfelt hug.  
  
Trip was momentarily surprised, but pleased, and slid his own arms around Krysira in a return hug, holding her tightly.  
  
Malcolm woke up to the smell of food. He slowly pushed himself up in bed to see a tray of food on the stand nearby. He realized that he felt pretty good, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Malcolm frowned, not seeing his superior officer in the next bed. He saw Kaylar come out of his office, walking over to him.  
  
"I trust that you are feeling better, Lieutenant?" Kaylar assumed.  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Yes, much better. Thank-you," he replied. "Where is Commander Tucker?"  
  
The Exoian healer smiled. "He went to check on Knight Krysira a little while ago."  
  
Malcolm grinned a little. "I see. Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes. Perfectly fine." He paused. "As I told Commander Tucker earlier, there is a refresher across the room and fresh clothes for you."  
  
"Oh, thank-you very much. I certainly could use a shower and shave!"  
  
Kaylar chuckled. "Enjoy your breakfast." He walked back into his office.  
  
Malcolm nodded as he began to eat.  
PART THREE  
Main town square in Jinix  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived in the town square to see is bustling with activity, despite the early hour. The two Jedi studied each building sign to find the one was the tavern. After a minute or two, Obi-Wan's sharp eyes spotted the tavern.  
  
"Master, I see it," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Oh? Where?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
"Across the square diagonally from us.blue lettering.Chelz's Tavern." The youth pointed out.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded as he folded his arms across his chest, looking thoughtful. "Now I understand why Trey never told me the name of the tavern.nor did I ask."  
  
"Could it also be that this is the only tavern in the main square?"  
  
The Jedi smiled at his Padawan's perceptiveness. "That too is a plausible reason. Let us proceed, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The two Jedi made there way through the growing crowd, barely getting a second glance from most people. It puzzled both Jedi at first, however, seeing other species, they understood why their presence went by virtually unnoticed. Shortly, they arrived at Chelz's Tavern. Qui-Gon opened the door, peering inside, when suddenly, without warning the door was jerked from his hand. He looked up, hand on the hilt of his lightsabre, to see a huge Exoian male glaring down at him. Qui-Gon gazed impassively back at him.  
  
The Exoian, Caden, looked Qui-Gon over, his harsh expression softening somewhat. "You Jedi?" He demanded in a deep bass voice.  
  
"Yes. My apprentice and I wish to speak to Chelz," Qui-Gon replied, referring to Obi-Wan behind him, as his hand slid unnoticed from the hilt of his lightsabre. "I was informed that she could help us."  
  
Caden rumbled, but stepped aside, allowing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to pass. However, Caden suddenly clamped a large hand on the youth's shoulder. "Wait, boy. How old are you?" Caden wanted to know.  
  
"Sixteen," the teenager replied.  
  
"You have to stay in this area. You are not allowed to approach the bar. We have rules that have to be followed by everyone, including Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon had stopped and turned back to see the encounter. He saw Obi-Wan glance in his direction, then back at Caden. Qui-Gon waited quietly to see how his apprentice was going to handle this situation.  
  
"I wouldn't want to break any rules, sir," Obi-Wan began. "Would it be within the rules to sit at this table and wait for my master?" He motioned to a nearby table.  
  
Caden studied Obi-Wan carefully. "You seem sincere. But if you leave that table, I will throw you out on your ear. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Caden grunted and watched Obi-Wan walk over to the indicated table, sitting down. Qui-Gon walked past the table.  
  
"Well done, Padawan," Qui-Gon said in a low tone, as he moved towards the bar. Although he couldn't see Obi-Wan's expression, he knew that his apprentice was practically beaming at the compliment. Qui-Gon could feel the happiness that surged from Obi-Wan's being into himself and warmed his soul. He slid onto a stool and was immediately approached by an Exoian female who didn't seem as tall as most of the females that he had encountered.  
  
"Good morning," Qui-Gon said, pleasantly.  
  
The woman nodded. "What can I get you?" She asked. "I was hoping that you could tell me if Chelz is here this morning?"  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. My apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi is seated over there." He indicated Obi-Wan's location with a nod of his head.  
  
The woman's gaze went over to the table, then came back to rest on the Jedi Master. "I see. And why do you want to know where Chelz is?"  
  
"I was sent to discover the truth."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is information I will only give to Chelz."  
  
The woman smiled. "You are trustworthy. Trey was right in trusting you. I am Chelz. Let us join your apprentice and talk. Caden will see that we are not disturbed." She saw the hesitation in Qui-Gon's blue eyes. "Please understand, Master Jinn, I must be cautious as well. Unfortunately, these are dangerous times and it is hard to know who to trust." She came around to the side of the bar.  
  
"Understood." He nodded, as he stood up.  
  
The two walked over to join Obi-Wan.  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Captain's Quarters  
  
Jonathan Archer sat at his desk, staring out his window at the stars slowly going by. His dog, Porthos, a beagle, padded over to its master and raising up on its hind legs, placed its front paws on one of Archer's legs. Porthos whined a little until Archer absently scratched the little dog behind the ears.  
  
"So, Porthos," Archer began.  
  
The beagle cocked its head to one side, hearing its owner speak.  
  
"Where do you suppose Trip and Malcolm are? I don't believe that they're dead. I mean the Shuttlepod wasn't destroyed, otherwise we would've found debris from it." He paused, thinking. After about a minute, he looked back down at Porthos. "Could Silik have captured them?" He frowned. "No.I don't think so. He was too busy trying to keep Enterprise away from that planet.and Shuttlepod One if I'm not mistaken. But why?" He sighed. "But.first thing's first. Find Trip and Malcolm. And second, find out why Silik was keeping us from that planet." He fell silent once again, as he petted Porthos.  
  
A beep broke the silence.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer." It was T'Pol.  
  
"Go ahead," Archer replied.  
  
"I have remodulated the sensors and have picked up Shuttlepod One's vapor trail."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Archer strode onto the bridge. He looked at T'Pol, who looked up at his approach.  
  
"Show me what you've got," Archer ordered.  
  
T'Pol tapped her panel of buttons and a yellowish trail wound itself through space like a snake, then abruptly stopped.  
  
Archer moved forward, studying the trail. He frowned, whirling on T'Pol. "Why does the trail stop?" He demanded.  
  
T'Pol tapped her panel a few times, studying the results, then looked up at Archer. "The trail apparently did not stop, Captain," she finally replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you notice space is distorted where the trail.disappears. Readings indicate that the vapor trail entered a.gateway."  
  
Archer scowled. "A.gateway? To where?"  
  
"Unknown.however I would speculate that it could lead to another galaxy or universe."  
  
"So, you're saying that Trip and Malcolm went through this.gateway to who knows where, most likely low on supplies."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, Captain."  
  
Archer sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Captain?" It was Travis.  
  
The captain opened his eyes, turning to fix his gaze on the young helmsman.  
  
"If I may, Captain, being that this gateway was apparently big enough to allow our shuttlepod to go through, I'd like to take the other shuttlepod through and look for Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed," Travis volunteered.  
  
"I appreciate that, Travis, however, I can't ask you to do that," Archer replied.  
  
"But.I'm volunteering, sir."  
  
"I know that, but I need you at the helm of Enterprise." He paused. "I'm going."  
  
"Are you certain that is wise, Captain?" T'Pol questioned.  
  
"I don't see any alternative.do you?"  
  
T'Pol said nothing.  
  
"Travis, please have Shuttlepod Two prepped and ready to go in a half- hour."  
  
"Yes, sir," Travis responded.  
  
"T'Pol, transfer the co-ordinates of this.gateway to the shuttlepod."  
  
"Yes, Captain," T'Pol responded.  
  
"You have the bridge."  
  
T'Pol acknowledged the assignment with an incline of her head.  
  
Archer started towards the left, when he stopped, his gaze on his communications officer. "Hoshi," he said.  
  
The attractive Oriental ensign looked over at Archer. "Yes, Captain?" She questioned.  
  
"You're with me."  
  
Hoshi's dark eyes widened slightly. "Me.sir?"  
  
Archer grinned. "Sure. Just think of all the languages that could be out there. Besides, I might need a translator. No telling what trouble Trip and Malcolm have gotten themselves into." His expression turned someone serious. "I need you on this, Hoshi." Ensign Hoshi Sato gazed steadily back at Archer for a few moments. "Of course, Captain," she answered.  
  
Archer gave her a reassuring smile. "Good, thank-you. Meet you in launch bay two in about 25 minutes."  
  
Hoshi nodded, as the Captain left the bridge. At this point, T'Pol, having successfully transferred the coordinates, took the center chair.  
  
Travis noted the apprehension of the young woman's face. "Hoshi," he began, seeing Hoshi look at him. "Good luck." He grinned reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," Hoshi replied, smiling, then left the bridge to prepare for her away mission.  
PART FIVE  
Infirmary at Delkye  
  
After Krysira ate breakfast, she and Trip went to the infirmary ward to see Malcolm coming out of the refresher, showered, shaved and clean clothes.  
  
Malcolm grinned, seeing them. "Good morning, Commander.Krysira," he said, walking over to them.  
  
"Mornin', Malcolm," Trip drawled.  
  
"Greetings, Lieutenant Reed," Krysira replied, as she crossed her arms, her hands inside her sleeves. "I trust that you are feeling better."  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Yes. Thank-you." He looked at Trip. "I suppose that we should probably start repairs on the shuttlepod."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, Lieutenant." Trip looked at Krysira. "Is there anyway you can arrange for us to get to the shuttlepod?"  
  
"Of course, however, you must be medically cleared before leaving the infirmary," Krysira told them.  
  
"Knight Krysira is correct." It was Kaylar, who had emerged from his office, joining the group. "Commander.Lieutenant.please be seated so that I can see if you are both medically fit to leave here."  
  
"I will make arrangements with Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay to travel to Jinix so that you can make repairs to your vehicle," Krysira told them. "If I may use your communication console, Kaylar."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Krysira gave a slight bow. She gave Trip a soft smile, then turning, walked into Kaylar's office. Trip gazed after Krysira, unaware that both Kaylar and Malcolm had seen the dreamy expression on his face. When Trip looked back, he saw both men grinning at him and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
  
Trip merely crossed his arms, glaring at Malcolm, who cleared his throat, looking elsewhere, as Kaylar continued to examine them. 


	7. Chapter 6

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Six  
PART ONE  
Chelz's Tavern in Jinix  
  
Chelz led Qui-Gon over to where Obi-Wan was sitting. She caught Caden's attention. They exchanged nods. Chelz seated herself, while the Jedi Master sat next to his Padawan, who eyed the newcomer warily.  
  
"Obi-Wan, this is Chelz," Qui-Gon introduced.  
  
Chelz nodded to Obi-Wan. "Forgive the deception, Master Jinn, but it was imperative for me to verify that it was indeed Trey who sent you."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. "Do you know where Drayce is?" He questioned in a low voice.  
  
"Yes. It is an underground city known as Tysag, a half-day journey on foot to the entrance and an hour by transport. Where he is the city is unknown. Tysag is the oldest underground city on Exoia and one of three livable ones. The city is like a maze and one could get easily lost for hours if a wrong turn is made. Caden was born and raised there. He knows the city like no other I have encountered. He will lead us."  
  
"Us?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
Chelz smiled at the youth. "Yes. I will be accompany you as well for I have a few contacts that could direct us to Drayce.for the right price, of course."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Of course." He paused. "These contacts can be trusted?"  
  
Chelz nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Very well. When can we leave?"  
  
"Within the hour. I will arrange transportation." She rose to her feet. "Until then."  
  
The Jedi stood, as Chelz walked over to Caden, speaking with the huge Exoian. Caden nodded and signaled towards the rear of the tavern. Two more Exoians, both male, approached Caden, who spoke with them. Moments later, one went behind the bar, while the other one took Caden's position at the door.  
  
Chelz and Caden went out a side door.  
  
Jedi Master and apprentice reseated themselves.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan began in a low voice. "Can we trust them?"  
  
"Do we have much choice, Padawan?" Qui-Gon replied in question. "If finding Drayce will end this conflict, then we must trust these people. But.be on guard as well, Obi-Wan. I will contact Krysira and inform her of our present plan of action."  
  
Obi-Wan's face brightened at the mention of the pretty Jedi Knight.  
Part Two  
Launchbay Two--Shuttlepod Two  
  
Jonathan Archer was in the cockpit doing a pre-flight check, when he heard footsteps in the shuttlepod. He looked over his shoulder to see Hoshi Sato enter, carrying a duffel bag and a smaller bag.  
  
"Right on time, Hoshi," Archer commented.  
  
Hoshi sighed a bit nervously. "Captain.are you sure you want me? Wouldn't Travis be better suited for this mission?" She questioned, nervously.  
  
Archer heard the ensign's nervousness. "Relax, Hoshi."  
  
"I'm trying, sir."  
  
"Good. Settle in. I'm just about done with the pre-flight check."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hoshi stored her gear and checked her station, while Archer began to finish up the pre-flight check, when the comm beeped.  
  
"Go ahead," Archer said.  
  
"Captain." It was T'Pol. "I am transmitting the frequency for the sensors so that you can follow shuttlepod one's vapor trail on the other side of this.gateway."  
  
"Good idea. Thank-you, T'Pol." He studied the control panel, then adjusted the sensors to pick up the frequency of the vapor trail, and then finished the pre-flight check.  
Part Three  
Infirmary at Delkye  
  
Kaylar had fished his medical scan of both men, when Krysira emerged from Kaylar's office with a concerned expression on her face. Her expression quickly grew passive, as she approached the three men.  
  
Kaylar straightened at Krysira's approach. "Both men are in perfect health," the healer told her.  
  
The female Jedi smiled softly. "That is good news indeed," she replied.  
  
"Are we able to make repairs on the shuttlepod?" Malcolm questioned.  
  
The concerned expression came back over Krysira's face. "I was unable to contact either Noble Vartan or Honor Zarnay. Oddly enough neither answered the summons in either of their chambers," Krysira explained.  
  
"And that's a problem?" Trip asked, standing up next to Krysira.  
  
Krysira was about to answer, when her communicator beeped. She frowned ever so slightly, as she pulled it out, pressing a button.  
  
"Krysira?" It was Qui-Gon.  
  
"Qui-Gon? Is there a problem?" She questioned.  
  
"No. I merely wished to apprise you of our present situation. It appears that Noble Vartan's chief of staff Drayce is in the center of this conflict."  
  
"Yes, I have discovered this as well."  
  
"I see. You are also aware of the deaths of 10 Exoian women?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Obi-Wan and I are going to the underground city of Tysag with two Exoians to locate Drayce and try to solve this mystery." He paused. "How are our guests?"  
  
"They have recovered completely."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Qui-Gon, I am coming to the city of Jinix today. There is something that is.troubling to me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Trip and Lieutenant Reed wanted to work on their craft, however I was unable to contact to contact either Noble Vartan nor Honor Zarnay."  
  
"Perhaps they were out."  
  
"That would be fine except for the fact that their assistants were unaware of their absence from their chambers".  
  
"I see," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "We will keep in touch. We are leaving within the half-hour. May the Force be with you, my young friend."  
  
"And you as well."  
  
Krysira clicked off her communicator, tucking it away in her belt. She looked at Kaylar.  
  
"I take it that you need transportation to Jinix?" Kaylar assumed.  
  
"Yes. It would be greatly appreciated."  
  
The healer smiled. "I believe that that can be arranged. For one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No.for two." It was Trip.  
  
Malcolm stood up. "Three actually," he put in.  
  
Krysira gazed at the two men from the unknown planet Earth. "I can not ask you to put yourselves in any potential danger," she said.  
  
Trip touched Krysira's shoulder. "We serve on a starship. We've had training on how to fight and defend ourselves." He glanced at Malcolm. "Some more than others. We've been trained to use weapons as well."  
  
"I am head of security aboard Enterprise. Captain Archer would never forgive me if anything were to happen to Commander Tucker," Malcolm explained.  
  
Krysira folded her arms, hands inside the sleeves of her cloak, gazing at the two men. She felt Trip gently squeeze her shoulder.  
  
"We just want to feel.useful. Let us go with you and help," Trip added, softly, and a bit persistently, seeing Malcolm nod in agreement.  
  
Krysira looked into Trip's blue eyes and found that she could not refuse the young commander's gentle request. She nodded slowly. "Very well," she relented, seeing both men smile at her.  
  
Kaylar observed quietly. "I will arrange transportation.for three," the healer stated, then looked at Malcolm. "Lieutenant Reed, would you care to assist me? You might require weapons and as a healer, I have very little knowledge of weaponry."  
  
Malcolm glanced at Trip, who nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I have no knowledge of weapons in this part of the universe, though," Malcolm stated. "But I'll do the best I can."  
  
The healer nodded, smiling. "That is all one can ask."  
  
Malcolm nodded then followed Kaylar into the office.  
  
Trip stood gazing into Krysira's silvery/blue eyes. "Thanks," he said softly. "I just couldn't stand the thought of not being with you, Krysira." His hand moved from her shoulder to gently grasp one of her slender hands, trying to control his raging emotions.  
  
"I know, Trip," she replied quietly. "I could feel your rising anxiety.and I realized that I couldn't truly refuse your help or company." She gently fingered the open part of his tunic, feeling an array of emotions that she had never experienced before.  
  
They stood quietly together, enjoying each other's nearness, as they waited for transportation to be arranged for the trip to Jinix.  
Part Four  
Aboard Shuttlepod Two  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato studied her panel, then looked up at Captain Jonathan Archer, who was piloting the shuttlepod.  
  
"Captain, we're approaching the gateway," Hoshi announced, trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.  
  
Archer nodded. "Good," he replied. "I'm not certain exactly what's going to happen, but I would suggest that you hang on." "Yes, sir." Hoshi's knuckles at that point were already turning white.  
  
The shuttlepod sailed smoothly towards the distortion in space.  
  
Aboard Enterprise, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Ensign Travis Mayweather watched the shuttlepod approach the gateway and then vanish from sight.  
  
"Sub-Commander, I'm not picking up the shuttlepod on any of the sensors," Travis announced, his voice had traces of worry in it.  
  
The female Vulcan rose from the conn chair and moved down to stand over Travis, studying the readouts, tapping the panel to make adjustments. However, the results were the same as before.the shuttlepod vanished.  
  
"What now, Sub-Commander?" Travis wanted to know.  
  
"We wait, Ensign Mayweather," T'Pol replied, sitting back in the center chair.  
  
The dark-skinned young man turned slightly in his seat to look at his superior officer. "For how long?"  
  
She looked at him, her features passive. "Until Captain Archer and Ensign Sato return with Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed," she replied, tonelessly.  
  
Travis nodded. "Yes, Sub-Commander." He turned back to face the main viewscreen.  
Part Five  
Aboard Transport heading towards Tysag  
  
As Caden drove the transport, Chelz turned to the Jedi who were seated in the back, both dwarfed by the oversized seats, especially Obi-Wan. The Exoian woman hid a smile at the Jedi apprentice's apparent discomfort at the ill-fitting seat. She saw how he struggled for the same control that came easy for the Jedi Master seated next to him.  
  
"I was able to contact Trey, Master Jinn," Chelz began. "He will meet us at the entrance to Tysag."  
  
Qui-Gon gazed at her in a curious fashion. "Do you anticipate trouble?" He asked.  
  
"Tysag is not without its seedier denizens. It is always.wise to be cautious.and prepared." Chelz faced forward.  
  
"There are many species that live in Tysag," Caden said suddenly in his deep bass voice. "Some have no qualms about betraying a neighbor or business partner.for the right price." He grunted. "That is why I left. It sickened me to see beings betrayed by others who claimed to be friends." His voice grew hard. "And I could do nothing to stop it."  
  
"What of the local law enforcement?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
"Easily bought off to turn the other way," Caden scoffed.  
  
The Jedi Master grunted softly, glancing aside at the youth seated next to him, silently thankful that Obi-Wan didn't have to grow up in such a harsh and deadly environment. He closed his eyes, drawing the Force in and around him, as he prepared to meditate until they arrived at their destination. He could feel Obi-Wan drawing upon the Force as well.  
PART SIX  
Transport heading towards Jinix  
  
As an Exoian warrior expertly maneuvered the transport towards the capital, Malcolm sat next to him intently scrutinizing the blaster that he had received earlier, much like a child with a new toy. Another transport would be waiting for them at the edge of the forest to take them into Jinix.  
  
From a seat in the rear, Trip merely shook his head a little as he watched Malcolm inspect the weapon. He then looked at Krysira who was seated next to him with her eyes closed and her hands in lap. He had seen her do this enough to know that she was meditating. Trip sat close to her, trying not to disturb her. He gazed at her, wishing that he had some of the self- control that she had exhibited.  
  
/"Close your eyes, Trip,"/ Krysira's soft voice whispered in Trip's mind.  
  
Trip blinked, but did so. /"Sorry.just feeling a bit anxious, Krysira,"/ Trip thought back.  
  
/"Yes. I feel your anxiety."/ She paused. /"Relax."/ Her voice whispered, as she laid her hand on Trip's hand.  
  
Trip felt the tenseness start to seep from his body and gentle warmth begin to fill his being. He never felt anything so soothing and calming before. It was almost as if Krysira's gentle presence was inside of him.  
  
Krysira could feel Trip's anxiety level drop. /"Yes, that is it. Very good,"/ Krysira's soft voice sounded extremely pleased.  
  
Trip smiled inside, as his hand moved so that his fingers interlaced with her fingers. /"Thanks,"/ he replied.  
  
/"My pleasure."/  
  
The transport reached the edge of the forest, seeing another transport waiting just inside the forest limits. The driver stopped about 100 meters from the other transport.  
  
"I assume that this is our stop," Malcolm said to Krysira, looking around at her.  
  
"Yes," Krysira answered, then to the driver. "Thank-you."  
  
The driver smiled. "Anytime, Knight Krysira," he replied, watching the female Jedi Knight and the two humans from Earth get out of the transport, which moved smoothly away back the way it came.  
  
Krysira, Trip and Malcolm walked briskly over to the other waiting transport, getting in.  
  
The driver, the female guard from two days ago, greeted the three humans with a nod, then started the transport, heading towards Jinix.  
  
Once again, Malcolm sat next to the driver, while Trip and Krysira sat behind them.  
  
"Has anyone been able to contact Honor Zarnay or Noble Vartan?" Krysira wanted to know.  
  
The female guard cleared her throat. "No," she replied.  
  
Krysira furrowed her brow slightly. "Was their chambers checked?"  
  
"No one can enter their vast chambers, unless the security 'droids are deactivated. And only Noble Vartan or Honor Zarnay can deactivate them. That is why no one has entered their chambers."  
  
"Security 'droids can be rendered harmless with a couple of well placed blaster shots."  
  
"Not these ones. Noble Vartan insisted on virtually indestructible 'droids. He wanted to insure his and Honor Zarnay's safety."  
  
"Sounds rather extreme," Malcolm commented.  
  
"Sounds like the man's paranoid to me," Trip put in.  
  
"Perhaps," the female guard replied. "But ever since the war with the resistance started, Noble Vartan insisted on increased security." She glanced aside to see Malcolm nod in agreement.  
  
Krysira folded her arms inside the sleeves of her cloak closing her eyes, as she felt something nagging insistently at the back of her mind. Was the Force alerting her to more danger? She wasn't sure.but she had a very strange and strong feeling what they would find at the government center would not be pleasant. "Time is of the essence," Krysira said in a quiet voice with a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
The female guard picked up Krysira's tone. "Of course, Knight Krysira," she replied.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
The speed of the transport picked up noticeably.  
PART SEVEN  
Aboard Shuttlepod Two-near the planet Exoia  
  
Archer blinked his eyes, then glanced over his shoulder at his communications officer. "Hoshi?" He questioned.  
  
Hoshi's large dark oval eyes blinked, then focused on Archer. "Yes, sir?" She responded.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Hoshi gave him a small nervous smile. "Just a little disoriented but fine."  
  
Archer smiled easily. "Good. See if you can pick up Shuttlepod One's vapor trail."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hoshi's fingers flew across her panel.  
  
He turned back to gaze through the viewpoint, seeing a large green and brown planet looming nearby.  
  
"I've picked up the vapor trail, Captain. We should be able to see it momentarily."  
  
"Good."  
  
Within a few moments, a yellowish trail snaked its way erratically through space in the direction of the nearby planet.  
  
"It looks as though it's heading for the planet ahead," Hoshi pointed out.  
  
"And by the looks of the vapor trail, the shuttlepod could've sustained some damaged," Archer assumed. "Run a scan and see if this planet can support human life and if it's inhabited."  
  
"Yes, sir." Once again, Hoshi's slender fingers flew across her panel. She frowned slightly. "We need to be closer, Captain. These sensors don't have the range like the ones aboard Enterprise."  
  
Archer grunted softly. "Alright. Let me know when you get a good reading."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The captain flew the shuttlepod slowly to allow Hoshi to pick up the needed information from the sensors. He shifted a bit impatiently, anxious to find his missing officers, gazing at the large planet that was growing closer.  
  
After what seemed like forever, which in reality was only about 5 minutes, Hoshi's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Captain," she began. "It's a class M planet, capable of supporting human life and the planet is inhabited. There are two populated cities about 1000 kilometers apart in the immediate area."  
  
"I don't want to land near either city," Archer said.  
  
"There is a small mountain range about 100 kilometers from the larger of the two cities." She studied the readings briefly. "There seems to be a couple of valleys that can easily hide the shuttlepod, sir."  
  
Archer smiled. "Good.and the vapor trail?"  
  
Hoshi gazed at the readings once again. "The trail ends on the surface in a plains-like area." She paused. "There is no signs of wreckage, Captain."  
  
Archer sighed slightly relieved. "At least the shuttlepod didn't crash, which means they are alive."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hoshi, give me the coordinates of one of those valleys in that mountain range you found."  
  
"Aye, sir." Hoshi's slender fingers played deftly over her panel.  
  
Archer saw the coordinates then laid in a course that would avoid them being spotted by any inhabitants of either city.  
  
Unknown to Archer and Hoshi as the shuttlepod entered the planet's atmosphere their approach had been discovered. 


	8. Chapter 7

Krysira's Destiny  
Chapter Seven  
PART ONE  
Entrance to Tysag  
  
As the two Exoians and the two Jedi focused in on their new surroundings, they heard a raspy voice behind them: "Good. I trust that your journey here was uneventful."  
  
They all turned to see the space pilot Trey coming out of a darkened corridor.  
  
"Yes. It was a peaceful trip," Qui-Gon replied, his expression turning concerned. "However, I fear that that peace will be short-lived."  
  
Trey nodded, his expression growing serious. "I am afraid that I have to agree with you on that, Master Jinn."  
  
When Trey looked over at Chelz, Qui-Gon caught a flash of affection cross the pilot's face quickly. The Jedi Master saw that Chelz had caught Trey's change of expression, by the brief flush of purple tinge in her cheeks.  
  
"We should get going," Caden rumbled in his deep bass voice, breaking the silence.  
  
Chelz cleared her throat delicately. Yes.we have to meet our contact as soon as possible," she replied.  
  
Qui-Gon's blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Is your contact in.danger?" He questioned.  
  
Chelz looked at Qui-Gon. "Unfortunately.there is that chance."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. "Then let us proceed quickly."  
  
The group, under Caden's lead, headed through a large stone archway that framed a large long stone corridor, where other Exoians and other alien races were travelling through as well, not bothering to give the small group a second glance.  
PART TWO  
Jinix-Government Center  
  
Trip and Malcolm followed Krysira up the large staircase to the entrance of the mammoth government center. Even though both Enterprise officers were in good shape, they both had a bit of a hard time keeping up with the fleet- footed pretty Jedi Knight.  
  
When Krysira reached the top of the staircase, a feeling of dread hit her out of no where. She reeled under the intensity of it. Suddenly she felt herself in a pair of strong arms, holding her up. Krysira's silvery/blue eyes focused on Trip, whose blue eyes gazed at her in a concerned manner. She rested her slender hands on his partly bared chest.  
  
"Krysira! Are you okay?" Trip wanted to know. "It looked like you were about ready to faint."  
  
Krysira gave him a reassuring smile. "I am fine now, Trip," she replied in a soft tone. "Sometimes the Force intensifies different feelings so much that it can overwhelm most Jedi."  
  
"Is that what happened?"  
  
Krysira nodded. "Yes." Her expression grew serious. "A feeling of dread, the likes of which I have never felt before." She paused, gazing at the building. "As if death has come unexpectedly and.needlessly."  
  
Although Malcolm didn't understand what the Force was that Krysira was talking about, it seemed to the armory officer that the pretty Jedi Knight was deeply affected by what she undoubtedly had felt. He was a bit surprised that Trip had suddenly passed him to catch Krysira. He had heard Trip panting a bit behind him, then had heard a gasp and Trip had just blown by him. He had no idea that Krysira was about ready to faint.yet Trip did. How.was what Malcolm wanted to know.  
  
Trip released Krysira as a female Exoian wearing a red flowing gown strode hurriedly to the trio.  
  
"Knight Krysira," the woman stated.  
  
"Counselor Ryvinia," Krysira replied, bowing slightly, her arms inside the sleeves of her cloak.  
  
Ryvinia's penetrating gaze swept over Trip and Malcolm then rested back on Krysira. "These men are not your Jedi companions." Her tone was curt.  
  
"No, these men are from the small space craft that sits in your hangar."  
  
The Exoian woman blinked in realization. "I see. Where are your companions then?"  
  
"They are elsewhere." Krysira changed the subject. "Please take me to Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay's chambers. Something is terribly wrong, I fear."  
  
"Very well. Follow me. But you will not be able to get by the security 'droids.no one ever has." Ryvinia's penetrating gaze settled on the young Jedi Knight.  
  
Krysira leveled her gaze back at the Exoian government official. "We shall see."  
  
The Counselor quirked an eyebrow briefly in response, then spun gracefully on her heel, her gown billowing out in response, heading back into the government center.  
  
Krysira followed with Trip and Malcolm bringing up the rear.  
PART THREE  
Exoia-Shuttlepod Two  
  
Archer guided the small craft to the pre-determined landing area, after avoiding the two populated cities, as carefully as possible. The small craft disappeared into the mountains, landing smoothly in the small valley that Hoshi had located earlier on the sensors. After powering down the shuttlepod's engines, Archer swung around in his chair, his gaze on Hoshi.  
  
"Do you think that they're in one of those two cities our scans picked up, Captain?" Hoshi questioned.  
  
"Well.it's a good place to start," Archer replied.  
  
Hoshi studied the sensor results. "Well, we'll have a hike to either city we go to, sir."  
  
Archer grunted. "How long to each city?"  
  
Hoshi glanced at the results, then back at Archer. However, her gaze went past Archer out the viewport to catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure passing briefly by the viewport. She let out an involuntary gasp of surprise.  
  
The captain looked concerned. "Hoshi? What's wrong?" He looked over his shoulder out the viewport, seeing nothing but a few sparse shrubs and trees and what looked like moss on the ground, then sat his gaze back on Hoshi.  
  
The communications officer looked slightly flustered, but was making a visible effort to compose herself. "Sorry, Captain. It's just that I thought I saw something pass by the viewport."  
  
"Oh? Such as?"  
  
"Just a shadow." She gave an embarrassed smile. "From some sort of alien animal, I suppose, sir. Just a little nervous."  
  
Archer gave the young woman a reassuring smile. "It's okay to be a little nervous."  
  
Hoshi looked relieved then cried out in alarm when two darkly clad figures appeared in front of the viewport.  
  
Archer spun around, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Those are not animals, sir," Hoshi pointed out, definitely unnerved.  
  
"Evidently not," Archer said, glancing back at Hoshi. "Take it easy. They could very well be friendly." When he turned back, the figures were gone. "Obviously, just curious about us, Ensign."  
  
"If you say so sir." Archer got up, going over to the weapons locker and took out 2 phase pistols, handing one to Hoshi, who gave him a curious look. "A precautionary measure, Ensign," he told her. "Let's see if our friends are still around."  
  
"Yes, sir." She grabbed a scanner and her universal translator padd, which she tucked into one of her pockets.  
  
Archer went to the hatch and pressed a button, opening the door. He stepped out of the shuttlepod, followed by Hoshi. Their phase pistols were held in a non-threatening manner.  
  
Archer glanced around the immediate area, but there was no visible sign of the two figures. "Hello!" He called. "Anyone here? We mean you no harm." He paused for a few moments, listening for any sounds. "Hoshi?"  
  
Hoshi began studying her scanner, when a shuffling noise caught her attention. Looking up to her right, she saw one of the shadowy figures appear around the bow of the shuttlepod, point a weapon at her and fire. Her cry of alarm was cut short, as she crumpled to the ground unconscious.  
  
Hearing the sound of a weapon firing, Archer whirled around to see his communications officer on the ground. "Hoshi!" Archer shouted.  
  
However, he had only taken a couple of steps forward, when he felt something hit his back, causing him to slip into unconsciousness as he fell to the ground.  
  
Another figure in a black hooded robe strode into the area towards the unconscious Enterprise crew, bending down near the two officers, checking for a pulse, as the two shadowy figures waited patiently nearby. After a couple of minutes, the figure stood up, looking at the two figures.  
  
"Bring them along as well as their weapons," a male voice ordered sharply.  
  
The figures grunted and moved to respond to their superior's order.  
PART FOUR  
Inside the Jinix government center  
  
Ryvinia strode purposefully down a long lighted corridor towards a large door located under a large concrete archway. Krysira and Trip followed with Malcolm bringing up the rear. The Exoian woman halted a few feet from the door and whirled to set her gaze on Krysira, her lean features set hard.  
  
"This leads to Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay's chambers," Ryvinia stated.  
  
Krysira nodded. "Thank-you," she replied, slipping off her cloak, which fell onto the floor in a pile. She then felt a strong hand gently grip her shoulder. She turned to see Trip gazing at her, his blue eyes filled with deep concern for her.  
  
/"Krys, please.be careful."/ Trip thought, hoping once again that she could hear him.  
  
Krysira heard the heartfelt emotion and concern in her mind and the apparent nickname that he gave her. /"Always, Trip,"/ she thought back.  
  
Neither was aware of the fact that Malcolm was studying them in a curious fashion. He saw Krysira smile tenderly as she touched Trip's cheek in an affectionate manner, then reluctantly eased away from Trip's hand, which fell back to his side.  
  
Krysira headed for the door. Malcolm blinked, realizing that she held no weapon.  
  
"Krysira! Wait! You need a weapon!" Malcolm called moving towards her, his hand on the handle of his blaster.  
  
This statement spurred Trip into action. He started towards Krysira as well.  
  
But the young Jedi Knight gave both men a gentle smile and before the two men took another step, Krysira had one of her lightsabres in hand ignited. Both men halted in their tracks, staring at the three foot long blue beam of energy that hummed softly with power.  
  
"Apparently not," Malcolm said outloud to no one in particular definitely intrigued with the strange looking weapon. "What is that?" He wanted to know.  
  
"I will explain later," Krysira responded, then closed her eyes, as she relaxed her body, allowing the Force to enter her being.  
  
Trip felt a brief surge of something warm gentle, yet powerful that he couldn't quite explain, but realized that it was coming from Krysira. He wondered if it was this Force that she spoke about. He knew that she was preparing herself but had not a clue how he knew.  
  
"But." Malcolm insisted.  
  
Trip heard him and gripped Malcolm's shoulder hard enough to catch the British armory officer's attention. "Later, Lieutenant," Trip advised. "You'll distract her."  
  
Malcolm's eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know?"  
  
The chief engineer let his hand drop from Malcolm's shoulder, as he sighed. "I wish the hell I knew, but." His gaze rested on Krysira. "I just.do."  
  
Malcolm looked skeptical, but nodded in response.  
  
Krysira's silvery/blue eyes snapped open. Her free hand pressed a button on the wall and the door slid open. As she moved cautiously into the doorway itself, her free hand gripped the bottom part of the hilt of her lightsabre taking a defensive stance, her eyes scanning the immediate area, which was lit up by the morning sun coming through the windows that lined the room.  
  
Ryvinia looked on all this in a rather skeptical way. She had heard of some of the more powerful Jedi.such as Yoda and Mace Windu knowing that they were formidable warriors. But she had her doubts about this young Jedi Knight, not knowing that Mace and Yoda personally trained her. She would've preferred the Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn who had accompanied her to handle this situation. She sighed heavily folding her arms across her chest, wondering what the outcome would be. But, despite her misgivings, Ryvinia hoped that no harm would befall Krysira.  
  
Krysira stepped slowly in, seeing that it was a sitting room.sparsely furnished with three other doors, one in each of the other three walls. There was not sound except for the soft hum of her lightsabre. Her senses through the Force were on high alert.  
  
At the same time, Trip and Malcolm moved slowly towards the open door, approaching it from each side, both cautiously peering inside. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ryvinia came up behind Malcolm, peering over the armory officer's head.  
  
Krysira tilted her head slightly, hearing a door slide open her eyes riveting onto the door to her left to see an Exoian sized black humanoid- looking 'droid walk out carrying what looked like a blaster rifle.  
  
The 'droid's gleaming yellow eyes fastened onto Krysira and aiming its blaster rifle at her, fired without warning at the Jedi Knight.  
  
Trip's eyes widened. "No!" He gasped outloud.  
  
But with uncanny accuracy, Krysira whipped her lightsabre down in front of her at an angle easily deflecting the blast right back at the 'droid, hitting it in the shoulder. The 'droid took a step back in response.  
  
Both Enterprise officers merely gaped at the female Jedi.  
  
The 'droid fired again, three shots in succession at Krysira, who blocked each one with ease, all back at the 'droid, each blast hitting it in the chest. Although the 'droid backpedaled after each blast, there was very little damage done.  
  
The 'droid then came out of the room it was in, looking at one of the other two doors. Krysira saw where the 'droid was looking and tensed. Another door slid open without warning, as another bolt of energy came from the doorway. The young Jedi Knight reacted instantly with another lightsabre that seemingly flew into her hand and ignited glowing a brilliant white just in time to deflect the blast back at the second 'droid, hitting it in the chest. However the blast didn't seem to faze the 'droid as it also came into the larger room.  
  
Both 'droids fired at the same time, but the female Jedi, leapt straight up as the blasts passed each other hitting the opposite 'droid. Krysira performed a flip with a half-twist as she landed lightly facing both 'droids. Knowing that the blasts would have no effect against the 'droids, Krysira decided to go on the offensive to make short work of these 'droids.  
  
The 'droids marched towards each other a few steps then barely stopping, both turned towards Krysira, who sprinted towards them. She then leapt up somersaulting over the 'droids, landing lightly behind them. Spinning around, Krysira swung her white lightsabre in a backhanded fashion, beheading first one 'droid then the other. Her blue lightsabre followed in a forward swing, slicing easily through the mid-section of the first 'droid then the other one. She backpedaled a couple of steps as the 'droids sizzled. Holstering both lightsabres at the same time as she turned them off, Krysira then held up one hand and gathering the Force within her, did a pushing motion with her hand at the severely damaged yet still standing 'droids. Both 'droids burst apart and fell to the floor in pieces. Krysira allowed her tense body posture to relax slightly, but still was on alert. She turned a bit to see Trip hurry over to her, while Malcolm and Ryvinia still stood near the doorway just gaping at her.  
  
When Trip reached her, he gave her a swift but relieved hug. Krysira responded in kind. They released each other, but stood close together.  
  
"That was.amazing.you're.incredible!" Trip finally managed to say.  
  
Krysira saw the deep respect the young Earth commander had for her. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "This is what I've been trained to do.but thank- you for your kind words, Trip," she replied softly in a shy manner.  
  
Trip saw the color rising in Krysira's cheeks knowing that she was blushing. He gave her that disarming smile of his. "Anytime, Krys," he replied, once again using that apparent nickname for her.  
  
She smiled gently at the nickname, then turned her attention to Ryvinia. "Counselor, which door leads to their chambers?" She questioned.  
  
Ryvinia blinked, then composing herself, entered the room with Malcolm right behind her. She strode past Trip and Krysira, heading for one door that did not open earlier.  
  
Ryvinia knocked on the door. "Zarnay? Vartan? It is Ryvinia. Please respond," she said loudly through the door. She waited for a few seconds, her brow furrowing upon hearing no response from inside the room.  
  
"Maybe they're deep sleepers," Malcolm suggested.  
  
The counselor shook her head, her shoulder length orange hair swung side to side. "No. Exoians are light sleepers," she explained, knocking again. "Vartan! Zarnay!" She called again through the door.  
  
But once again, there was no response. Krysira stepped up next to Ryvinia. "Perhaps, given the possible gravity of this situation.we should.enter," the pretty Jedi suggested her soft tone laced with underlying urgency.  
  
Ryvinia fixed her onyx colored eyes on Krysira, considering the Jedi Knight's request. She nodded. "Perhaps you are correct, Knight Krysira." She pressed the button next to the door, which slid open smoothly. She entered the room. "Please forgive the intrusion, but." she trailed off, as her gasp of surprise gave way to a scream of horror, as her knees gave way.  
  
The three humans dashed inside. Trip and Malcolm caught Ryvinia before she fell to the ground, as Krysira sprinted past them and over to the enormous bed, sliding to a stop a few feet from the bed.  
  
Both men were surprised at how light the tall woman was. Sobs shook the Exoian woman, as she flung herself into Malcolm's arms. The human armory officer's dark eyes widened in surprise as he automatically put his arms around the woman's lean frame in a comforting manner. He looked at Trip who merely winked at him.  
  
Trip moved next to Krysira, who had turned to face him, a profound look of sadness on her delicate features, her eyes glistened with wetness. He pulled her to him as he looked over her shoulder, seeing the grizzly scene behind her. Trip tightened his embrace, as he looked away, sickened by the way this couple had been murdered. He glanced over his shoulder to see a similar look on the armory officer's face.  
  
"I have seen death before," Krysira said softly her voice trembled. "But never in such a horrific manner."  
  
Ryvinia raised her head from Malcolm's shoulder. "Who could have done such a thing?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Someone who does not want peace to exist on Exoia."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Trip's normally strong voice quavered.  
  
They left the room, entering the main room once again. Ryvinia composed herself enough to summon guards and medical personnel, holding onto Malcolm's hand for comfort and strength, as she gave him a grateful look for his support. He blushed slightly in response, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
Krysira stood looking out a nearby window that overlooked the main town square in Jinix, wondering what her next plan of action would be, as she drew comfort from Trip, who stood quietly behind her, his arms around her waist. She hoped that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were faring better than she was.  
PART FIVE  
City of Tysag  
  
Caden led the Jedi and his fellow Exoians through the various twists and turns of the enormous underground city until they reached an area that was a marketplace. Young Obi-Wan stared at the exotic and unusual items being sold by the various vendors both Exoian and alien alike. "Keep your mind focused on the present situation, Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice came from beside him.  
  
Obi-Wan started, looking aside to see Qui-Gon gazing at him. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "Yes, Master," he murmured, as he fixed his gaze on their Exoian companions.  
  
Qui-Gon hid a small smile, understanding the youth's curiosity, knowing that he himself was like that when he was his Padawan's age.  
  
As they neared the far end of the marketplace, there was an older Exoian woman sitting in a chair working on a necklace. Her shop appeared to be built into the side of the mountain that hid the city. She looked up as Chelz approached her.  
  
"May I help you, my dear?" The older woman asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes.I am seeking a hard to find necklace," Chelz replied. "I was told that you might know where I could acquire it."  
  
"Perhaps.what kind of necklace?"  
  
"A Triad necklace with a pure silver staff charm on it."  
  
The older woman raised an eyebrow, studying Chelz intensely for a few long moments, before replying. "What you seek is in the back of my shop. You can not miss it."  
  
Chelz smiled warmly. "Thank-you."  
  
The older woman nodded, going back to working on the necklace, not giving Chelz or the rest of the group a second glance, as they went into the shop.  
  
Although the older woman's shop had various types of jewelry displayed throughout the small shop that would've caused most people to stop and examine each piece, the group didn't bother taking a second look, as they headed towards the rear of the shop.  
  
As Chelz approached the rear of the shop, she could make out a door. She saw a raised stone, and touched it. The door slid open instantly. Chelz glanced over her shoulder at Qui-Gon, who nodded. Caden eased Chelz to one side and peered inside the doorway, seeing that it was a tunnel lit with luminescent off-white stones.  
  
Seeing that the tunnel was empty, Caden entered, motioning for the others to follow. The tunnel was high enough to accommodate the height of the Exoians and wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Caden led the way, with Chelz and Trey following while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon brought up the rear.  
  
"Chelz.was that our contact?" Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
Chelz looked over her shoulder. "Yes.and.no," the attractive Exoian woman replied softly. "Our true contact will join up with us when we reach our destination."  
  
"Which is.where?"  
  
"The subterranean level below this one." It was Caden who answered. "I have heard of this level but I have never been to it."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Then may I suggest that we proceed with.caution?"  
  
The others nodded, as they followed the seemingly never-ending tunnel.  
PART SIX  
Government Center in Jinix  
The chambers that belonged to the late Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay now teemed with medical personal and guards. Ryvinia and Malcolm sat on one sofa, while Krysira and Trip sat across the room on another sofa, while waiting for the coroner's initial findings.  
  
Ryvinia looked at Malcolm. "Forgive my lack of control earlier," she began in a softer tone of voice than she had been using. "I did not mean to throw myself at you." Her cheeks had a light purple tinge to them.  
  
Malcolm smiled a bit shyly. "It's quite alright, Counselor," he replied. "You were understandably upset." His expression grew serious. "Considering the gravity of the situation."  
  
Ryvinia's eyes misted, as she nodded. "Yes, thank-you for your support. It was greatly appreciated."  
  
He merely nodded, his cheeks growing warm with color.  
  
"I haven't asked who you and your companion are."  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and." He nodded towards Trip. "He's Commander Trip Tucker. We're from the starship Enterprise from Earth."  
  
She looked puzzled. "Earth? I am afraid that I have never heard of that planet."  
  
Malcolm chuckled warmly, surprisingly at ease with this woman. "Not to worry. Neither have many other races."  
  
"Yet.you are both.human.yes?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "Curious." She studied Malcolm for a long moment or two before continuing. "How did you arrive on Exoia?" A beat. "I know that has nothing to do with the present situation, however." she trailed off.  
  
"You could.use the distraction," Malcolm finished.  
  
Ryvinia's eyes glanced towards the room that they had emerged from not too long ago, then fixed her large onyx-colored eyes on Malcolm. "Yes. Would you mind?"  
  
Malcolm thought for a few moments, wondering how much he should actually reveal. He glanced over at Trip figuring that his superior officer related the events that led them to this planet. He met the counselor's large eyes and found that he trusted her. He didn't know why.but he did. He found himself smiling. "Not at all," he finally replied, instinctively laying his hand on top of Ryvinia's hand gently, as he proceeded to relate that events that led up until now to the best of his knowledge.  
  
In the meantime, Trip was gently stroking Krysira's long honey blond hair with one hand while his other hand was held by both of Krysira's slender hands. Both found this comforting and relaxing.  
  
"You okay, Krys?" Trip questioned softly.  
  
"Yes," Krysira replied. "I realized that I must apprise Master Windu of the situation, but I must wait until we know the cause of death."  
  
"You didn't expect this.did you?"  
  
Her silvery/blue eyes fastened on Trip's strong facial features. "No.it was supposed to be a matter of simple negotiations to stop the fighting and find the cause of the rift between the two groups." She paused, gazing into Trip's dark blue eyes. "And through the will of the Force.I found you, showing me that my destiny perhaps lays along a different path," She smiled softly in a shy way.  
  
Trip felt his cheeks grow warm as he leaned over brushing his lips gently across Krysira's lips. He raised up to see Krysira's cheeks flush with shyness, then saw that was looking past him. He turned to see an older male Exoian emerge from the bedchamber with a somber expression on his face. "Counselor Ryvinia," the man's rich voice resonated in the room.  
  
The woman stood, as did Malcolm. Krysira and Trip rose joining them.  
  
"Yes, Healer Gadi?" Ryvinia responded her voice trembled slightly.  
  
"I have results from my initial examination." He paused as a mixture of guards and other medical personnel filed out of the bedchamber carrying two blanket-covered figures on two stretchers. He waited until the group left, then continued. "Essentially.they bled to death. They both had been.cut repeatedly." His voice shook slightly as he went on. "It appears that they were asleep when they were attacked, for there was no signs of any struggle." He paused, looking puzzled. "I estimate that they have been dead about 4-5 hours."  
  
"There's more, Healer Gadi?" It was Krysira.  
  
Gadi looked over at the female Jedi Knight, smiling faintly. "You are perceptive, Jedi Knight," he sounded mildly impressed. "Yes, there is more. Any sword or dagger did not do the cuts, as far as I can tell. I must do a further examination to see if I can determine what exactly what weapon was used."  
  
"Would it be against your protocols if I were to examine the bedchambers?"  
  
Gadi glanced at Ryvinia who shook her head, then looked back at Krysira. "Not at all. Any help would be greatly appreciated, Jedi Knight." He inclined his head towards Krysira. "I will be in the infirmary conducting the autopsies." A wave of utter sadness crossed over the man's face briefly, before he bowed slightly to Ryvinia, then left the chambers.  
  
Ryvinia turned to Krysira. "What do you hope to find, Knight Krysira?" She questioned.  
  
"Any clue as to who.or what murdered Honor Zarnay and Noble Vartan so brutally," Krysira said in an even no nonsense tone, as she headed into the bedchambers.  
  
Trip followed. Malcolm looked at Ryvinia, who smiled her consent and hurried in, after his superior officer. Ryvinia started towards the bedchambers, but stopped and sank back down on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands, allowed her composure to break, sobbing heavily yet quietly at the loss of her friends.  
  
Krysira moved to stand next to the enormous bed, seeing tan bed sheets smattered with purple blood. Upon closer examination, Krysira noted that the sheets were also ripped.not cut. She knew that this confirmed Healer Gadi's theory that the cuts on Zarnay and Vartan were not made by a sword or dagger. But what.she wondered.  
  
At the same time, Trip and Malcolm inspected the rest of the bedchamber.  
  
Malcolm's keen sense of observation spotted a trail of discoloration splotches on the dark tan carpet that seemingly led from the bed.to where.he wanted to know.  
  
Trip's inspection led him to a large window about 20 feet from the bed. On the concrete ledge, the chief engineer noted three thin trails of what looked like purplish blood. As he peered closer at the marks, he thought he saw that the concrete itself had been marred. He frowned.wondering what could've penetrated concrete in such a manner. He began to search for a way to open the window.  
  
Malcolm's trail led him to the same window that Trip was at and also saw the trails of blood on the concrete. He saw that Trip had opened the window and was peering out it. He peered out as well. Looking straight out, all that was visible were the roofs of other nearby buildings, the closest roof about 20 meters or so. Looking down, both judged the distance to be at least 40 meters.if not more.  
  
By this time Krysira joined them. "The means of escape for the intruder?" Krysira questioned.  
  
"More than likely," Malcolm replied. "There's a trail of what looked like blood, leading from the bed to here," he pointed out.  
  
"Probably went over the side," Trip assumed, pointing to the thin purple marks that were on the windowsill. "Seeing how these marks kinda indicate that the intruder went over the side."  
  
Malcolm shook his head. "I don't see how anyone could survive a jump like that."  
  
"Unless there was a craft hovering unnoticed nearby," Krysira suggested.  
  
The armory officer nodded. "That's a possibility."  
  
"What did you find, Krys?" Trip questioned.  
  
"The sheets were ripped, rather than cut." She folded her arms across her chest as she thought for a few moments. "I would venture a guess with what I found and you found that the weapon is most likely a claw."  
  
"An animal?" Malcolm offered.  
  
Krysira shook her head. "No.there are several species that have claws instead of fingers." She thought for a few moments. "Although none of those species are located in this particular solar system, as far as I am aware of." She sighed, as she got out her small communicator. "Qui-Gon, this is Krysira." However, all that she got was static. Krysira frowned. "Qui-Gon, this is Krysira.please respond," she tried again. But once again, all that was heard was static. She tucked away her communicator; a worried look crossed her features.  
  
"Problem?" Trip assumed.  
  
"I can not raise Qui-Gon."  
  
"Didn't he say that he and some others are going to an underground city?"  
  
Krysira nodded, listening.  
  
"It's possible that small communication device signals aren't strong enough to go through the ground if the city's that deep underground," Malcolm went on to explain.  
  
Trip laid a hand on Krysira's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "He's right.y'know. I'm sure that your friends are fine." He gave her a reassuring smile, his hand slipping from her shoulder.  
  
Krysira smiled softly in return. "I have not felt any other sense of danger through the Force. So all is calm.for now." She sighed. "I do have to inform Master Windu of this unfortunate occurrence."  
  
"I know this is probably not the best time, Krysira," Malcolm began. "But I've never seen a weapon like yours before."  
  
The pretty Jedi Knight gazed at Malcolm.waiting.  
  
"It's just that I am the ship's armory officer and I.um, do have a fascination with weapons," he concluded.  
  
She smiled. "It is called a lightsabre," she replied.  
  
"Can it go through anything?"  
  
"Yes.except for another lightsabre."  
  
Malcolm's eyes sparkled. "Amazing! Where can one get a lightsabre?"  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible, Lieutenant. A Jedi makes a lightsabre as the final part of their training. It is.a part of them. A lightsabre is a very dangerous weapon in the hands of an untrained person," she explained in her gentle manner.  
  
Although he was disappointed, Malcolm nodded in understanding.  
  
Krysira the pulled out her other communicator, setting it on a nearby table, activating it. Within a few seconds a holographic three-dimensional figure of a dark-skinned man wearing tan/brown clothes similar to Krysira's. Both Enterprise officers saw the other man smile warmly at Krysira. "Greetings, Master Windu," Krysira said, bowing a little to her former master.  
  
"Greetings, young one," Mace said, then saw Trip nearby. "Commander Tucker." He then saw Malcolm. "And you must be Commander Tucker's crewmate, Lieutenant Reed?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Malcolm replied, definitely in awe of the technology as Trip had been before.  
  
Mace smiled easily then turned his attention back to Krysira, studying his former Padawan for a few moments before speaking. "You are troubled, young one?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, Master. I am afraid that what I have to report is.not pleasant news," she replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
With a heavy heart, Krysira explained the current situation.  
  
Mace's expression had darkened during Krysira's report. He now understood why he felt such sorrow from his former apprentice, despite the distance between them.  
  
Mace sighed heavily. "I see. This is a tragic turn of events," he finally replied. "Has the Exoian government accused the resistance of this?"  
  
"No.not that I am aware of. I do not think that Elkan would order any of his warriors to perform such an atrocity, Master."  
  
The older Jedi nodded. "I trust your judgement, Krysira." He paused for a moment. "Where are Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?"  
  
"They are in the underground city of Tysag with two Exoian citizens following a lead. Unfortunately, I am unable to contact Qui-Gon, due to interference because of their location underground."  
  
Mace sighed again. "Very well. I will inform Yoda of this situation and will contact you soon. Be cautious, young one. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you as well, Master Windu." She bowed, as Mace cut off the connection between them.  
  
Krysira picked up her communicator, switching it off and tucking it away. She turned to both men. "We should inform Counselor Ryvinia of what we discovered here."  
  
Trip and Malcolm both nodded, as they followed Krysira into the main chamber area. 


	9. Chapter 8

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
PART ONE  
Hidden mountain pass  
  
The figure in the dark hooded robe paused and turned to watch the two shadowy figures and their captives. He saw that the man was flung over the shoulder of one of his minions, while the young woman was carried in the other one's arms.  
  
"Come along!" He hissed.  
  
The one carrying Archer snarled something at its master.  
  
"Their craft? No one will think to look for it there," he replied. "Now.follow me and stay close!"  
  
The dark hooded robed figure quickened his pace with his two minions right on his heels. As he approached the side of the mountain, he pulled out a small square device and pressed a small button; part of the mountainside shimmered away, revealing a large passageway. He stepped to one side, allowing his minions to enter then followed, as he pressed another button, that resulted in a wall shimmering back into view on this side.  
  
He led the two shadowy figures with the captives down the long passageway that was semi-lit.  
PART TWO  
The subterranean level under Tysag  
  
After about a half-hour or so, the Exoians and the Jedi emerged from the tunnel to enter yet another market type area about the same size as the one they were just in. Qui-Gon stepped up next to Caden to see the mildly surprised look on the huge Exoian's rough features.  
  
Caden glanced down at the human next to him. "I never knew that this existed down here," he admitted. "And I lived in Tysag for most of my life. No one ever mentioned this."  
  
Trey walked up to stand on Caden's other side, surveying the area with a practiced eye. "From the looks of the different shops, this area is fairly new," he replied.  
  
"You are quite correct, space pilot," a soft female voice said from the nearby shadows. "This is known as the Pit."  
  
The group turned to see a frail looking yet attractive woman emerge from the shadows. She had pale green skin and large emerald colored eyes that seemed to glow at the group. She had short raven black hair that was disheveled with a thin bony ridge that ran from ear to ear across her head and wore a form fitting black leotard type outfit and matching knee high boots. Strapped to her thigh, was a blaster rifle. She was smaller than young Obi-Wan, but not by much.  
  
Trey raised an eyebrow. "A Mesarian?" He questioned.  
  
She inclined her head. "You do know your races, space pilot," her soft voice seemed to float through the air. "I am, Ori Yigal." She walked gracefully over to Chelz, who had come up between Caden and Trey, who moved a bit protectively closer to her. She gave Trey an almost alluring smile. "Fret not, space pilot." Ori held her hand open to reveal a three-strand beaded necklace with a silver staff charm dangling from it.  
  
Chelz took the necklace and nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Then.shall we be off?" Ori questioned, her eyes sweeping over the members of the group, lingering on the tall Jedi Master longer than necessary.  
  
Qui-Gon felt Ori's scrutiny and gazed back impassively at the small Mesarian woman, who merely smiled sweetly at the Jedi Master, then turned on her heel heading into the market place. Chelz followed with Trey and Caden right behind her. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan brought up the rear.  
  
The youth studied his master seeing flickers of concern cross his lean features.  
  
/"Master?"/ Obi-Wan thought across their bond.  
  
/"Yes, Padawan?"/ Qui-Gon thought back.  
  
/"You seem.concerned."/  
  
A sigh floated along the bond from Qui-Gon. /"Very perceptive, Padawan. Yes.I am. Chelz is quite trusting of someone she has just met."/ He paused as he felt something tug at the back of his mind.  
  
/"Master?"/  
  
/"Be alert, Padawan. All is not as it seems."/  
  
/"Yes, Master."/  
  
Qui-Gon closed the connection between them, his hand on the hilt of his lightsabre. Glancing aside, he saw that his apprentice had done the same thing. He hoped that they were not walking into a trap. Everything at this point just seemed.too easy. Not that Qui-Gon didn't appreciate it when things went smoothly. He just couldn't put his finger on what.bothered him about this whole situation.  
PART THREE  
Government center in Jinix  
  
By the time the three humans emerged from the bedchamber, Ryvinia had composed herself. She rose to her feet as the three humans approached her.  
  
"Did you find.anything?" Ryvinia questioned.  
  
"A possible lead," Krysira replied, then proceeded to explain their findings to the government official.  
  
A teenaged male Exoian dressed in attire that signified his status as a page ran through the deserted hall towards the chambers of Honor Zarnay and Noble Vartan, unaware of the recent tragedy that had taken place.  
  
"They will fire me for certain now," Lonan thought miserably. "I can not believe I overslept! And this is only my first week as Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay's page."  
  
As Lonan dashed around the corner, he slowed a bit, seeing some blue article of clothing to one side of the corridor. As he hurried by, Lonan grabbed the clothing, continuing on towards his destination.  
  
Malcolm was suddenly aware of pounding feet coming towards them. He moved to look out the doorway, as someone came rushing in.  
  
Lonan was not aware of where he was running and tripped over the pile of destroyed 'droids and slammed partially into Malcolm, who went flying off through the air from the impact, while the youth tumbled head over heels, still clutching the blue article of clothing.  
  
Trip's eyes widened in horror, seeing his crewmate flying through the air towards a window. "MALCOLM!" He shouted, helplessly.  
  
Ryvinia was too stunned to move.  
  
Krysira reacted instantly. Gathering the Force within her, the Jedi Knight held up a slender hand in Malcolm's direction. Malcolm's flying form suddenly slowed then stopped a foot or two from the window and floated gently to the floor. She lowered her hand.  
  
Malcolm blinked, finding himself facedown on the floor, rather than crashing through the window.  
  
Trip gazed at Krysira, realizing it had been her that saved Malcolm from certain injuries and possible death. "Thanks, Krys," he said softly, then kissed her cheek, as he went over to help Malcolm, who was pushing himself up off of the floor. "Easy, Malcolm," he advised.  
  
"I could've sworn that I was going through that window, sir," Malcolm grunted as he allowed Trip to help him up.  
  
"Well.you had a little help in that area," Trip told him, casting a quick glance at Krysira.  
  
Malcolm looked at his superior officer. "Oh?"  
  
Trip grinned. "Later.you okay?"  
  
"A little shook up, but I'm alright."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ryvinia gazed at Malcolm relieved, then over at Krysira, who met the Exoian's gaze passively. Krysira saw respect in Ryvinia's eyes and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. She smiled briefly, then rested her gaze on Lonan who was looking around confused, still seated on the floor.  
  
"Lonan," Ryvinia began firmly.  
  
The teenaged Exoian's head snapped up and his face paled, seeing the Counselor gazing down at him, her face impassive.  
  
Seeing that she had the youth's attention, Ryvinia continued. "Would you care to explain yourself?" She frowned. "Is this any way for a page to present himself?" She gestured at his position on the floor.  
  
Looking horrified, Lonan scrambled to his feet, standing in front of Ryvinia, eyes on the floor.  
  
"And what are you holding?" Ryvinia went on.  
  
"I found this in the hallway," Lonan replied in a quiet voice, holding up the blue article of clothing.  
  
Krysira, was watching in the background, saw her cloak and approached them. "Counselor, I believe that this young man has brought me my cloak," she said in a soft tone.  
  
Lonan handed the cloak to Krysira who put it on. The youth's eyes suddenly widened upon seeing the handles of Krysira's lightsabres hanging from her belt and realized that this pretty human woman was a Jedi that he had learned a little about in school.  
  
"You are a.Jedi?" The teenager blurted out.  
  
Krysira smiled at Lonan. "Yes," she replied.  
  
Lonan's eyes grew ever wider if that was at all possible. "A Jedi.wow!"  
  
Trip and Malcolm joined them.  
  
Ryvinia sighed softly. "Lonan, what are you doing here?" She wanted to know.  
  
Lonan stopped gaping at Krysira as his eyes snapped back to Ryvinia. "I was reporting to Honor Zarnay and Noble Vartan as ordered, but I, uh.overslept." His cheeks grew a deep purple. "And in my rush to get here, I tripped over." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the pile of destroyed 'droids, motioning at it. "That and fell down. I thought I hit into someone."  
  
"You did." She motioned to Malcolm.  
  
If the boy's face could've gone even paler than his own natural white skin color, it would have. "I am sorry. Please forgive me," he said softly his eyes downcast.  
  
Malcolm smiled. "It's alright, young man," he began. "Next time just be more aware of where you're running."  
  
Lonan nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you for understanding."  
  
Malcolm merely nodded.  
  
"Report to your post, Lonan," Ryvinia stated.  
  
The youth looked at her. "But." He trailed off, seeing the counselor raise her hand.  
  
"I assure you, you will not be fired. Please.follow orders."  
  
Lonan nodded. "Yes, Counselor." He glanced at Krysira, as he headed for the doorway. "A Jedi! The others will not believe it!" He said outloud mostly to himself, unaware that Trip heard him, as he walked out of the chambers and down the corridor.  
  
Trip watched him for a few moments, then was aware of Krysira standing next to him, seeing that she was also looking out the doorway. She turned to look at Malcolm.  
  
"Lieutenant?" Krysira said.  
  
Malcolm looked at the female Jedi Knight. "Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Are you.injured?"  
  
"My shoulder's just a little stiff and sore from the impact, but nothing's broken."  
  
She moved next to Malcolm. She laid her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, gathering in the healing part of the Force. After a few moments, Malcolm felt a gentle warmness course through his shoulder. Krysira removed her hand, gazing passively at the armory officer.  
  
Malcolm blinked, as he moved his shoulder around. He looked back at Krysira. "It's not stiff nor sore any more!" He exclaimed. "Thank-you." He paused, grinning a little. "It's.Malcolm."  
  
Krysira smiled. "You are welcome.Malcolm," she replied.  
  
"Knight Krysira." It was Ryvinia.  
  
"Excuse me." Krysira joined the Exoian counselor.  
  
Malcolm turned to Trip. "How did she do that? Just what is a Jedi Knight?" He wanted to know.  
  
"I don't understand it all myself, but obviously someone who is trained in the use of something called the Force," Trip replied, gazing over a Krysira. "From what Krysira told me that the Force is an energy that connects all living things. Jedi have a very strong connection to the Force. They use its power to gather knowledge and wisdom and to fight, if necessary. I guess to heal as well it seems."  
  
"Well.from what I saw earlier, she certainly is well trained in the use of those lightsabres of hers and you were right.quite the athlete as well."  
  
Trip merely grunted in response, his attention on Krysira. Malcolm studied his superior officer for a long minute, wondering if Trip was in love with Krysira, but said nothing.  
  
Krysira rejoined them. "For now, until Healer Gadi concludes his.autopsies.all we can do is wait. I did mention to her about you wanting to repair your craft and Counselor Ryvinia has graciously offered the services of the engineers to assist you," she informed them.  
  
"Wonderful," Malcolm replied. "Where is our shuttlepod?"  
  
"In a hangar under the government center itself. When we go back to the main area, Lonan, the page who was here earlier, will take us there".  
  
Trip smiled. "Terrific. Let's go," he said.  
  
Krysira nodded and led the two Enterprise officers towards the doorway, nodding to Ryvinia, who nodded to her then to Trip, who returned the gesture.  
  
Ryvinia laid a long slender hand lightly on Malcolm's shoulder, causing the armory officer to stop. He looked at her curiously. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Flushing slightly, Malcolm smiled shyly at the attractive Exoian woman, then followed Krysira and Trip out of the chambers.  
  
Ryvinia sighed wistfully after Malcolm for a moment or two before resuming the painful task of getting Zarnay and Vartan's affairs together.  
PART FOUR  
The Pit  
  
Ori led the small group through the marketplace towards a series of caverns. She stopped turning back to the group. "Some of these caverns lead right to Drayce's lair," she said quietly. "And he could see us coming. However, this one." She gestured to the nearest cavern. "Will allow us to enter without being seen."  
  
Qui-Gon moved up next to Chelz. "If I may suggest, Chelz, that we confront Drayce directly," he suggested.  
  
Chelz thought for a moment. "But what if he knows that we are approaching? He will disappear and we will not be any closer to finding out why he let those 10 Exoian women die," she replied, her large onyx colored eyes gazed at the Jedi Master.  
  
Although something was still nagging at the back of his mind, Qui-Gon did see the rationale of her words. If Drayce did disappear, then they would be no closer to establishing peace on Exoia. "Very well, Chelz," he finally replied, then looked at Ori, who was leaning against a nearby cavern wall patiently. "Lead on, Ori."  
  
Ori nodded once. "As you wish," she almost purred at the Jedi Master.  
  
The Mesarian woman entered the cavern with the group following. Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan and waited until everyone was a little distance away.  
  
"Master?" The teenager questioned in a soft worried voice.  
  
"If anything should happen, Padawan, get to Krysira as quickly as possible," Qui-Gon said in a quiet tone. "And apprise her of the situation."  
  
"But." he trailed off, seeing that his master held up a hand.  
  
"Please, Obi-Wan. I understand your concern and I appreciate it, but please.for everyone's sake, do not argue."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will obey you."  
  
Qui-Gon gently squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, then strode after the group with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear, half-running to keep up with his master.  
PART FIVE  
  
Dungeon  
  
The end of the passageway opened up into a large open space. Directly across from the passageway there was an entranceway that led to a dungeon area. The dark hooded robed figure entered the dungeon area. Another shadowy figure looked motionless while seated on a stool located just before the cells.  
  
The dark hooded robed figure let out a disgusted sigh and suddenly his gloved hand came out of his sleeve, viciously backhanded the shadowy figure across the face, knocking it completely off of its stool. The other two shadowy figures shifted nervously behind their master, glancing at each other.  
  
The shadowy figure landed facedown on the ground, but pushed up off of the ground, onto its feet to face its potential foe. However, upon seeing whom it was, it dropped to its knees, head bowed in submission.  
  
"IDIOT!" The dark hooded robed figured thundered. "I will NOT warn you again about sleeping! There will NOT be a next time! Is that understood?"  
  
The shadowy figure snarled ever so softly in response.  
  
"Good! Now get up and open up the large cell at the end! We have some.guests."  
  
The shadowy figure scrambled to its feet and hurried to do its master's bidding. The dark hooded robed figure motioned for his other two minions to follow with their captives then followed himself. The cell was now open with the third shadowy figure stood holding the door, head bowed, as the others carried in their prisoners.  
  
The cell had a few small straw beds along the perimeter of the cell, each one covered with a worn blanket. Archer was dumped unceremoniously on his back on one bed, while Hoshi was laid gently on another bed nearby.  
  
"Careful, idiot! Out!" The hooded figure hissed.  
  
The two shadowy figures ran out, as the third shut the door after its master emerged. The dark hooded robed figure snapped his fingers and the first two minions produced the confiscated phase pistols and scanning device, handing the devices to their master, who dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He studied Archer, seeing that the man didn't seem hurt.  
  
The dark hooded robed figure whirled on his remaining minion. "Guard them well," he said in a tone that brooked no disobedience. "I will be rewarded handsomely for these two.especially the man." His tone turned deadly. "Any mistakes will cost you your pitiful existence! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The shadowy figure nodded in response and watched its master whirl away and stride out of the cell area. It cast a look at the unconscious captives, before returning to its post, quite alert now.  
PART SIX  
Government Center in Jinix  
  
Krysira, Trip and Malcolm made their way to the main section of the vast building to meet up with Lonan. Malcolm sighed heavily as he walked next to Trip who glanced at him, concerned.  
  
"You okay, Malcolm?" Trip wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine," Malcolm replied. "I was just thinking about that young man, Lonan."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Not for anything.it was fortunate that he did oversleep."  
  
Trip caught the meaning of the words and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes," Krysira replied. "Otherwise, there would be three needless deaths to investigate."  
  
The trio then entered the main area of the government center. And after speaking with a guard, they made their way across the area towards their destination. After a minute or two, they came to an open doorway. As they stepped in, they saw the Lonan and two other Exoian pages, one male the other female. Krysira stopped with Trip and Malcolm on either side of her. The teenagers did not yet detect their presence.  
  
"I am not telling stories, Roxx!" Lonan said firmly to the slightly better built youth then looked at the female. "You believe me, do you not, Sedona?"  
  
Sedona laid a slender hand on Lonan's arm. "You do not have to make up things to impress me, Lonan," Sedona replied in a child-like voice.  
  
Lonan stared at her. "I am not making things up!"  
  
Roxx crossed his arms over his chest, chuckling at Lonan, as he leaned back against a table. "So, you are saying that up in Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay's chambers that there was a human female Jedi.with two lightsabres?" He repeated.  
  
Lonan's eyes snapped back onto Roxx. "Yes!"  
  
"I think that when you took that tumble, you must have hit your head."  
  
Krysira glanced aside at Trip. Both smiled knowingly at each other. The attractive female Jedi Knight made her way silently over to the group while the two Enterprise watched from just inside the doorway.  
  
"It is not wise to judge so harshly or be so disbelieving when not knowing all the facts," Krysira's calm voice broke the silence, as she put her hands behind her back, gazing passively at the three youths.  
  
All three teenagers looked around to stare at the owner of the voice.  
  
Roxx saw the lightsabres hanging from Krysira's belt. He blinked in surprise. "You are a Jedi?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes. Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles," she replied.  
  
Both Roxx and Sedona looked sheepishly and apologetic at Lonan.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Sedona asked.  
  
"Counselor Ryvinia suggested that Lonan could take myself and my companions." She motioned behind her at Trip and Malcolm. "To the hangar bay to repair their craft."  
  
"Oh.of course," Lonan said. "Please follow me."  
  
He started to move towards the door, when he felt a soft hand on his hand. He glanced aside to see Sedona gaze up at him.  
  
"I am sorry, Lonan," Sedona said softly.  
  
Lonan nodded. "We will talk later," he replied with a grin. He looked at Roxx, who merely nodded. Lonan knew that was about as close to apologizing, as Roxx would come. Lonan then looked at Krysira, then Trip and Malcolm. "If you would follow me please."  
  
The three humans nodded, as Lonan led them out of the room and towards the hangar bay. 


	10. Chapter 9

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
PART ONE  
  
Lonan led the three humans to the hangar bay under the building itself. As they approached the entranceway, a guard came through stopping them.  
  
The guard eyed Lonan sternly. "What brings you here, page?" He growled softly.  
  
Lonan swallowed. "Counselor Ryvinia requested that I bring these people to the hangar bay," he replied, motioning behind him.  
  
The guard scowled slightly and peered first at Malcolm and Trip, then at Krysira. His eyes widened. "Knight Krysira?" He finally said, recognizing the pretty Jedi from four days ago.  
  
"Yes," Krysira replied. "Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed need to make repairs on the small craft that was brought in two days ago."  
  
"Yes, I remember the craft. It has been well guarded. If you will follow me." The guard turned, heading back through the entranceway.  
  
Malcolm followed. Trip looked at Krysira, who was studying the young page, who was standing off to one side.  
  
"Krys?" Trip said, touching Krysira's arm.  
  
"I will be along shortly, Trip," Krysira replied, giving him a soft smile.  
  
Trip grinned in return and followed in Malcolm's wake, while Krysira approached Lonan.  
  
Lonan smiled a bit nervously. "I would like to thank you for earlier," he said softly.  
  
Krysira nodded. "My young friend, people will like you if you remember to be yourself," she replied in her gentle manner.  
  
"Yes, Knight Krysira. I will remember your words."  
  
Krysira smiled and watched the teenager head back the way they had come earlier, while she herself turned and entered the hangar bay.  
  
She immediately spotted the shuttlepod and crossed the deck over to it. Already, Exoian engineers, Malcolm and Trip had begun their work. Krysira watched Trip, knowing that he was in his element. As she neared the shuttlepod, she heard Trip explain a particular system to a couple of attentive Exoian engineers. Krysira was impressed at Trip's knowledge and the ease as which he explained things.  
  
"Alright, while you two work on that, I'll see how Malcolm and the others are doing inside," Trip told the engineers, who nodded in response. As he made his way towards the shuttlepod door, he saw Krysira standing nearby. "Hey," he said softly, joining her.  
  
"Your knowledge of this vessel is impressive, Trip," Krysira complimented.  
  
Trip flushed slightly. "Thanks, but this is nothing compared to Enterprise."  
  
"Then Enterprise must be an impressive vessel."  
  
"Well.she's the only one like it in our fleet back home."  
  
Krysira nodded. "I am sure that your crewmates are looking for you and Malcolm."  
  
Trip sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure that they are." He gently touched Krysira's cheek with his fingertips. "But.to tell you the truth, Krys, I'm not in a hurry.to go back."  
  
Krysira stared at Trip, realizing the meaning of his words. "Nor I back to Coruscant." It surprised her that those words came out so easily. She had always had looked forward to rest and meditation at the Jedi Temple after an assignment. That is.until now.  
  
Trip caught the meaning of Krysira's statement as well.  
  
Their eyes locked when without warning the Force swirled around them, drawing them together. Before either realized it, they were in each other's arms, sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
Moments later, they withdrew reluctantly from each other, both of their faces flushed. Trip gently brushed a few stray hairs out of Krysira's eyes, while she touched his cheek gently.  
  
"I will be meditating nearby," Krysira said softly, her fingers gently brushed against the bare part of his lightly hair-covered chest.  
  
Trip smiled. "Okay. I best get back to work then," he replied.  
  
She nodded and finding a nearby bench seated herself. She crossed her legs as her eyes closed drawing the Force deep within herself.  
  
Trip gazed at her for a few more moments, then turned and headed inside the shuttlepod to oversee the repairs.  
PART TWO  
Cavern in the Pit  
  
Ori continued to lead the group towards Drayce's lair. The nagging feeling that Qui-Gon was experiencing was intensifying slowly. As the group rounded a curve, there was a large opening about 20 feet away, that had an iron grate door across the entrance.  
  
"Separate and stay near the sides of the tunnel," Qui-Gon ordered in a quiet tone.  
  
Ori, Caden and Qui-Gon went to the left side of the tunnel, while Trey, Chelz and Obi-Wan went to the right, as they approached the iron grate door as quietly as possible.  
  
Trey scanned his side of the iron grate door and frowned slightly, seeing no visible means of opening it. He looked over at the petite Mesarian, seeing her run a hand along the cavern wall that was flush with the grating. Trey watched Ori with a mixture of interest and mistrust. Unbeknownst to the space pilot, Qui-Gon was also studying Ori intently. When a barely audible click was heard, signifying that the door was open, Qui-Gon frowned deeply. He moved silently in the shadows, coming right up behind Ori, laying a large restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ori's head snapped around, seeing the tall Jedi Master stare at her. Qui- Gon didn't see the briefest flicker of fear pass across Ori's emerald eyes, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. She gazed back at Qui-Gon impassively.  
  
"You seemed to know exactly how to open it," Qui-Gon said in a quiet even tone.  
  
"But of course," Ori replied in quietly in a light tone. "I am being paid to get you inside to see Drayce without any confrontations.am I not?" Her lips were pursed in an alluring manner.  
  
Qui-Gon grunted, as he removed his hand. "Very well. Lead on.carefully."  
  
Ori gazed at the Jedi Master, but was unable to read his expression. "As you wish," she said throatily.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the implied tone, as he watched Ori slowly push the iron grate door open, seeing it fold into sections. Much to everyone's surprise, there was no creaking or squeaking as the door folded. Even more surprising, there was no evidence of any guards nearby.  
  
Qui-Gon shared a look with Obi-Wan while Trey exchanged looks with Caden. Chelz glanced at all the men, seeing the concerned expression on everyone's faces, especially Trey and Qui-Gon.  
  
Chelz looked at Ori, who had stepped out into the deserted corridor. The seed of doubt started to grow inside Chelz, who wondered if she was allowing the group to fall into a trap. Qui-Gon had been right. She was too trusting, but she had jumped at the chance, when she found someone willing to lead them to Drayce, even though she had not met Ori personally. No, arrangements had been made through a mutual contact. She had given the necklace to the mutual contact to give to Ori, so that she could be identified as the correct person. Chelz frowned to herself. Yes.Ori had the necklace, however, Chelz couldn't remember if she had been given the race of her contact. Her eyes widened slightly, as she followed Caden, feeling Trey's secure presence behind her. What if this Ori wasn't the Ori she claimed to be. What if all of this was a setup to eliminate all parties involved in this situation?  
  
Ori led the group to the right, staying near one side of the corridor.  
  
Trey fell back in step beside Qui-Gon, his hand on the handle of one of his blasters. Glancing aside, Trey saw that the Jedi Master had his hand on the hilt of his lightsabre. Qui-Gon caught Trey's attention. Both men were thinking along the same lines: This is just too easy.  
  
Caden followed Ori silently. He would make it a point to watch this small Mesarian woman very closely. Watching her, Caden thought that she was just too confident about all of this. He knew that he wasn't the only one to feel this way. He had seen the concerned expressions on everyone else faces. Caden vowed that if anything went awry, he himself would eliminate Ori without hesitation even if it meant giving his own life to ensure the safety of the group.  
  
Young Obi-Wan brought up the rear, staying fairly close to Qui-Gon, keeping watch behind them. He was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation. His master had always said for him to trust his feelings.  
  
He thought that he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye in the nearby shadows. He paused to look and saw nothing, figuring it was his imagination playing tricks on him. As Obi-Wan began to move to catch up with the others, the shadows began to move once again.  
  
His heart started pounding, as he withdrew his lightsabre, but he did not ignite it.yet. "Master!" Obi-Wan said hoarsely with urgency.  
  
Upon hearing the urgency in his Padawan's voice, Qui-Gon spun around, instantly alert, his lightsabre in hand. Beside him, Trey had also whirled around both of his blasters in his hands, while Caden stepped protectively in front of Chelz. Caden glanced aside at Ori, seeing that the woman had her laser rifle in hand.  
  
As Qui-Gon moved to join his Padawan, a shadowy figure leapt out of the shadows at Obi-Wan, whose eyes widened upon seeing a claw-like hand speed towards him. The youth managed to avoid the brunt of the blow, but let out a cry of pain upon feeling the claws rake over his left upper arm.  
  
"Padawan!" Qui-Gon shouted, as he ignited his lightsabre, charging in- between Obi-Wan and the shadowy figure. He swung his lightsabre in a graceful yet powerful movement as the blazing green beam of energy flashed through the air towards the shadowy figure.  
  
Obi-Wan watched his master dispose of the being that had attacked him in one sure smooth stroke. The shadowy figure let out a horrifying screech, as it crumbled to the ground dead.  
  
Trey eyed the dead being. "What manner of being is that?" He wanted to know.  
  
But before anyone could make any sort of comment, more shadowy figures began to emerge slowly from the shadows.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan over to Caden, who looked at him. He scanned the immediate area quickly and spied an open ventilation shaft above them. He looked at Caden. "Can you get Obi-Wan up in that ventilation shaft?" He said in a low voice, nodding his head upwards.  
  
Caden glanced up in the indicated direction briefly, then back at the Jedi Master, nodding sharply, having a good idea what Qui-Gon was up to.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced aside seeing more beings like the first one begin to approach them, then back at Caden. "Quickly!" He hissed worriedly.  
  
Although, Obi-Wan wanted to protest, he remembered his master's words and obeyed him, allowing Caden to hoist him up effortlessly into the ventilation shaft. Once inside, he found that it was big enough to proceed on hands and knees.  
  
He heard two distinct types of sounds: blasters and his master's lightsabre. He was able to turn around and peer out cautiously to the fight scene below; the screeches from the beings filled the air.  
  
Caden was using his size and strength to batter away at the attacking shadowy beings. Obi-Wan saw Trey firing at the beings, as he tossed one of his blasters to Chelz, whose aim was a bit, slow, but deadly accurate. Then he observed Qui-Gon's lightsabre flash through the air at the attacking beings, then searched for Ori. The youth blinked in surprise seeing that any of the beings were not attacking her, nor was she firing at them. What surprised him even more was seeing the small Mesarian woman slip away down the corridor and around a curve out of sight, unnoticed by the rest of the group. Obi-Wan scowled. Ori had betrayed them.  
  
The youth's hazel eyes suddenly widened seeing more beings emerge from the shadows on either side of the first group of beings. He suddenly winced in pain from his injured upper arm, seeing the thin trails of blood soak the sleeve of his tunic, but shook it off. He had to. He had to contact Krysira.  
  
Obi-Wan spotted one of the shadowy beings at the rear of the group, holding a small metallic round black ball in its clawed hand. He knew it had to be a bomb of some but what kind, he wasn't sure.  
  
/"Master! One has some sort of bomb in the back of the group!"/ Obi-Wan cried out over their bond.  
  
Hearing the urgent warning from his Padawan over their bond, Qui-Gon scanned the group of shadowy beings, seeing what Obi-Wan had warned him about. Not knowing exactly what the outcome would be when that bomb went off, Qui-Gon backed away from the fray and switched off his lightsabre, as the being threw the metallic at the wall of the corridor behind them.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes widened. /"Padawan! Take my lightsabre! Hurry to Krysira! GO!"/ He called over their bond as he threw his lightsabre up towards the ventilation shaft, as the metallic ball hit the wall exploding in a cloud of blue gas.  
  
Obi-Wan saw his master's lightsabre sail through the air towards him. Using the Force, he reached out and suddenly felt the warm handle of the elder's lightsabre, as the cloud of blue gas began to rise towards the ventilation shaft. After he hooked Qui-Gon's lightsabre to his belt, he turned around and began to crawl as quickly as he could, despite the pain of his injury, hearing the rest of the group coughing from the gas. Tears burned his eyes. He wanted to stay and help.yet, he knew that if he stayed, he would no doubt fall to the gas and Krysira would never know what had become of them. He continued to crawl through the semi-illuminated shaft, as quickly and quietly as possible. He wondered if there was even a way out of this place.  
  
One by one the group succumbed to the gas, Caden being the last. As he sunk to his knees, he saw that Chelz, Trey and Qui-Gon lying unconscious on the corridor floor, but saw no sign of Ori. His last thought as he passed out was how Ori would pay for her betrayal of the group.  
  
The beings gathered around the unconscious Exoians and human, as the gas dissipated. About a minute or so later, the dark robed hooded figure appeared almost out of nowhere eyeing the group on the floor. He studied each one, as Ori came up beside him. He looked at her.  
  
"Well done, my little one," he said, as his gloved hand took hold of her chin, raising her face up.  
  
"Thank-you, my lord," Ori practically purred. "However, the boy is not here."  
  
He released her chin, as he motioned to the shadowy beings, who scurried to grab the latest prisoners for their master. He sighed. "No matter, my dear. He is merely a boy. What can he do against us?"  
  
"You are not worried about him?"  
  
"No. He is insignificant." He glanced at the beings. "Take them to the dungeon!" He ordered. "Come along, my dear." He strode away.  
  
Ori barely glanced at the unconscious group, as she followed the dark robed hooded figure down the corridor.  
PART THREE  
Ventilation shaft  
  
Obi-Wan continued to crawl through the shaft, wondering when it would end and where it would come out. He felt that he had been crawling forever, but knew it had only been a few minutes. He knew that he needed to contact Krysira, but didn't want to take a chance in here, for fear whoever Ori was working for would probably be monitoring any signals inside the mountain. He would have to wait until he got outside.whenever that would be.  
  
As he crawled along, the teenager saw that both sides of the shaft were now of a grating design. He slowed his pace, crawling cautiously, so that his presence would not be discovered. As he moved slowly, Obi-Wan discreetly peered through the grating, seeing that he was above a dungeon-like area. His hazel eyes widened upon seeing a man and a woman in one of the cells unconscious. However that wasn't what truly caught his attention. He saw that the prisoners were human and wore clothing that was similar to what the two men wore that they had helped two days ago. This was something that he definitely had to tell Krysira. He saw another of those shadowy beings guarding the cell nearby.  
  
He proceeded along the shaft, silently as not to attract the attention of the shadowy figure down below him.  
  
After a few more minutes, Obi-Wan came upon another iron grating which light was streaming through. Upon moving up to the grating, the youth saw that it led outside into the mountains. He tried pushing at the grating. At first, it didn't budge. Then without warning, the grating gave way and Obi- Wan tumbled out, rolling down the mountainside for a few moments before landing hard on his back.  
  
Obi-Wan grunted softly, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head. He reached into his sash for his communicator. However, after pulling it out, his face fell, seeing that it was broken. He sighed heavily, wondering how he was going to contact Krysira now. But that thought was forgotten upon what he saw in the small clearing below him. It was another small craft like the one that they found in the neutral region two days ago. He nodded to himself. This craft and those people were most likely from the same place as was the two men that Krysira was with.  
  
He sat wondering how he was going to contact Krysira. He blinked realizing that there was one way. He hoped that he could contact her telepathically. Obi-Wan crossed his legs and closed his eyes, gathering the Force around and inside him so that he could try and contact Krysira through the Force.  
PART FOUR  
Jinix-Hangar Bay  
  
Krysira was deep in meditation, when she felt someone trying to contact her through the Force. She focused in on the contact, wondering who it could be.  
  
/"Knight Krysira!"/ It was young Obi-Wan Kenobi contacting her over the bond that they shared.  
  
/"Obi-Wan?"/ Krysira gasped over the bond. /"What is it?"/  
  
/"Master Qui-Gon and our allies have been captured by some sort of shadowy beings. He told me that if anything went wrong I should contact you."/  
  
/"Where are you?"/  
  
/"The mountains above the city of Tysag."/  
  
/"I will leave immediately."/  
  
/"But Knight Krysira.there is more."/  
  
/"What do you mean?"/  
  
/"There is another craft that is exactly like the one we found two days ago. There is also a man and a woman unconscious both human being held prisoner. They are wearing clothing similar to what the two men were wearing when we found them."/  
  
There was silence across the bond.  
  
/"Knight Krysira?"/ Obi-Wan ventured.  
  
/"I am here, Obi,"/ Krysira's soft voice soothed across the bond. /"Are you alright?"/  
  
/"I have a minor injury, but I am fine."/  
  
/"Stay where you are. I will arrive shortly."/  
  
/"Yes, Knight Krysira."/  
  
Krysira cut off the mental connection, as her eyes snapped opened. She rose to her feet and hurried towards the shuttlepod. She entered the small craft to see Malcolm at a console and Trip at the controls where she first found him.  
  
Malcolm looked up to see Krysira enter the shuttlepod, seeing an extremely concerned look on her pretty features. "Krysira? Is there something wrong?" Malcolm questioned.  
  
"Yes," Krysira replied instantly.  
  
Trip spun around in his chair, seeing Krysira look at him. "Krys?" He questioned. "What is it?"  
  
"The mission that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went on in Tysag has gone awry. Obi- Wan has been injured and Qui-Gon and the rest of their group have been captured by some sort of shadowy figures." She paused. "But.there is more."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Obi-Wan also told me that there is another craft that is exactly like this one in the mountains above Tysag."  
  
"What?!" Both Trip and Malcolm exclaimed.  
  
"And he also said that he saw a man and a woman both human being held prisoner wearing clothing that was similar to what you two were wearing when we found you."  
  
The two Enterprise officers looked at each other.  
  
"Is there any way of getting there?" Trip asked, as he got up joining Krysira.  
  
"Sir, you can't go alone. I'm going with you," Malcolm insisted.  
  
"No, Lieutenant, I need you here to oversee repairs. Besides, Krysira will be going to get this Obi-Wan, right?" He glanced at Krysira who nodded.  
  
"I will get a pilot to take us to Tysag," Krysira said.  
  
"I'll go with you, Krys."  
  
"Sir," Malcolm began, seeing Trip look at him. "Please be careful.both of you."  
  
Both Trip and Krysira nodded and exited the shuttlepod in search of a pilot.  
PART FIVE  
Jinix-hangar bay-small Exoian space craft  
  
After receiving permission for the use of a spacecraft and pilot, Krysira and Trip climbed aboard the waiting craft, which promptly lifted off.  
  
Krysira and Trip entered the cockpit to stand behind the female pilot.  
  
"Going to the city of Tysag?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Not exactly," Krysira replied. "The mountains above it."  
  
"Oh? May I ask why?"  
  
"There is a Jedi apprentice who is injured."  
  
"That is good enough for me."  
  
The female pilot's fingers flew over the console, making minor adjustments as the ship moved gracefully through the sky towards the underground city of Tysag.  
  
Within minutes, a large mountain range was in sight.  
  
"Do you know where in the mountains the apprentice is?" The pilot questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately.no," Krysira replied.  
  
"Are there any areas in the mountains that a small craft could land?" Trip wanted to know.  
  
The female pilot thought for a moment. "Yes, there are a couple of areas that could qualify.providing the craft were small enough," she responded.  
  
"Believe me.it is."  
  
"I will make a couple of passes over the probable areas."  
  
"Great.thanks."  
  
The ship flew over the mountain range, while the two humans scanned the rocky terrain.  
  
As the pilot banked her ship to the left, Trip spotted something glinting in the sun. Shielding his eyes, Trip made out the outline of what possibly could be Shuttlepod Two. Trip leaned forward, pointing. "There! I think that could be it!" He said.  
  
The pilot nodded and circled around.  
  
Obi-Wan had fashioned a bandage out of a piece of material from the bottom of his tunic and wrapped it around his bleeding wound, which was beginning to hurt and burn. He hoped that Krysira would arrive soon. He shifted his position as he sat under the shade that the mountains above him cast under the sun.  
  
Obi-Wan straightened as he saw a ship flyby then circle back around towards his position. His heart pounded. Could it be Krysira? He hoped so. He hid the best he could in case it wasn't her.  
  
The female pilot slowed her ship down scanning the area.  
  
"Is that your spacecraft?" The female pilot questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Trip replied.  
  
"Unfortunately I am unable to land."  
  
Krysira searched the area, looking for Obi-Wan. She reached out with the Force. She smiled softly as moments later; the Force came back to her. It was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Can you get close to that ledge near the mountain side?" Krysira asked.  
  
The female Exoian thought for a moment, as she studied the area. "I can get you as close as about 30 feet," she replied.  
  
The female Jedi Knight nodded. "That will be fine, thank you." She headed over to the hatch, pressing a button, as the doors slid open and a small ramp extended outward.  
  
"How close can you get me to my ship?" Trip asked.  
  
"About 10 feet," the pilot responded.  
  
"Good enough." He joined Krysira at the open hatch.  
  
The ship descended until it was even with the ledge about 30 feet away.  
  
Krysira looked at Trip. "Do you think that your craft is functioning?" She asked.  
  
"I won't know until I get inside and check the systems," Trip answered, studying her. "You have an idea?"  
  
"Possibly. If your craft is functional, wave the pilot away and we will head back to Jinix in your craft."  
  
Trip nodded instantly. "Sounds good." He looked outside at the jump that she was going to do. "You can.jump that far?"  
  
"With the aid of the Force, Trip." She smiled gently and took a few steps back from the open hatch.  
  
Trip saw that the Exoian female pilot was watching Krysira with interest.  
  
Krysira closed her eyes and drew the Force inside and around her. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped open and she dashed towards the open hatch.  
  
Trip had stepped back and away from the hatch, watching Krysira leap from the ship, as she sailed smoothly through the air, landing gracefully in a crouched position on the ledge. Trip exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. He looked over at the female pilot, who had an impressed expression on her face.  
  
"Listen," Trip began, seeing that he now had the female Exoian's attention. "If my ship is able to fly, I'll wave you away and you can head back to Jinix. We'll follow," he concluded.  
  
"As you wish," she replied, maneuvering her ship lower near the shuttlepod about 10 feet above it. She looked over her shoulder at Trip. "Good luck."  
  
Trip nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Trip dropped out of the ship, landing with a grunt on the grassy area and rolled a couple of times, before being able to rise to his feet. He was slightly disoriented, but that passed quickly.  
  
He hurried to the shuttlepod, but peered cautiously inside. He relaxed upon seeing no one, but was disappointed just the same. Trip went over to the control console, doing a quick diagnostic test. A wave of relief washed over him. The shuttlepod was operational.  
  
Trip exited the shuttlepod and looked up to see that the pilot had turned her ship around. He waved. The pilot waved in response then flew off. Trip watched the ship, noting the direction it took, then went back inside the shuttlepod to wait for Krysira.  
  
Obi-Wan had felt Krysira's presence through the Force and relaxed. He had seen the pretty Jedi Knight leap from the ship, landing in a graceful crouch, then straighten up, looking around. He had also seen the ship fly away, wondering why.  
  
"Knight Krysira!" Obi-Wan called out, as he rose slowly to his feet.  
  
Krysira spun around, seeing Obi-Wan emerge from the shade that the mountain cast from the sun. "Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed, running over to him. She immediately spotted the wound on his arm and gently took a hold of his arm inspecting it under the makeshift bandage. Her silvery/blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly, seeing that the marks were similar to what she had discovered on the bed in Zarnay and Vartan's chambers earlier. "We must get this tended to, Obi."  
  
The teenager nodded. "Why did the ship leave?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Commander Tucker will take us back to Jinix in his craft," Krysira replied. "Come."  
  
She led Obi-Wan to the edge of the ledge.  
  
From the viewport of the shuttlepod, Trip saw Krysira and a teenaged boy come into view. He leapt up from the pilot's seat and bolted out of the hatch, just as the Jedi Knight and the Jedi apprentice landed on the ground near the shuttlepod. He ran over to them. Seeing the youth stagger, Trip caught a hold of Obi-Wan, steadying him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Trip. "Thank-you," he said.  
  
Trip smiled. "Not a problem," he replied, as he helped Obi-Wan over to the shuttlepod.  
  
Krysira made quick introductions as they entered the shuttlepod, Trip closing the hatch. Trip seated the youth in the nearest seat, strapping him in. He then went forward sitting at the control console.  
  
The female Jedi Knight gazed down in concern at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Knight Krysira," the teenager began. "Master Qui-Gon." He trailed off seeing Krysira hold up her hand.  
  
"Shh.we will talk after you are tended to," Krysira soothed. "Rest now." She laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, as she gathered the Force within her. Almost instantly, Obi-Wan's hazel eyes closed, as his head lolled forward. She turned and sat next to Trip, who had just powered up the shuttlepod.  
  
Trip looked at Krysira, seeing a worried expression cross her pretty features. He reached over and gently squeezed a slender hand, seeing her turn to him. "He's going to be okay, Krys," Trip assured her.  
  
She nodded. "I know, Trip."  
  
Trip's fingers skipped over the control panel and the small craft lifted up off of the ground and swung around and headed towards the city of Jinix under his expert piloting.  
  
He glanced aside at Krysira. "Krys.something.else wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I am concerned that I can not sense Qui-Gon's presence," she replied. "I hope that he is not.dead."  
  
"Maybe.he's just unconscious."  
  
She studied the young earth commander. "Yes.that is something I did not consider. I had.assumed the worst first." She leaned over softly kissing his cheek. "Thank-you," she said softly.  
  
Trip flushed slightly, merely nodding.  
  
"Have you discovered who came in this craft to find you?" Krysira asked.  
  
"Not yet.but I can listen to the shuttlepod's log right now," Trip replied, pressing a button.  
  
A voice then filled the small craft.  
  
["Captain's Log supplemental."] The male voice began. ["Ensign Sato and myself have gone through what appears to be a gateway in search of my missing crew: Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed. Thanks to an idea from Ensign Mayweather, Sub-commander T'Pol was able to recalibrate the sensors and follow the vapor trail from Shuttlepod One. The trail leads to a class M planet where we hope to find them.alive."] The log ended.  
  
Krysira laid her hand on Trip's shoulder. "Trip?" She questioned.  
  
"Um.seems like our captain Jonathan Archer and our communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato came looking for us," Trip replied quietly. "And if Obi- Wan is right, they're now prisoners along with Qui-Gon and the people with him."  
  
Krysira felt Trip's anguish over their bond. She leaned closer, and slipping her arms around him, gave him a reassuring hug. "We will find them, Trip and free all of them and find out who is behind this." She released him.  
  
Smiling gently, Trip gave her a brief kiss, then continued to pilot the shuttlepod to Jinix.  
PART SIX  
Jinix-hangar bay  
  
Malcolm Reed continued to oversee the repairs on Shuttlepod One. However his full attention was not on the repairs. He hoped that nothing happened to Trip or Krysira. He didn't like staying behind, but he followed orders.  
  
He was amazed at how quickly the shuttlepod's repairs were coming along in the time that that Trip and Krysira were gone and they hadn't even returned yet.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed?" It was one of the male Exoian engineers.  
  
Malcolm focused on the Exoian. "Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Would you care to check to see if all the repairs are to your specifications?"  
  
Malcolm stared at the Exoian. "You mean you and the others.are done?"  
  
The Exoian smiled. "Yes."  
  
The armory officer blinked, then nodded. "Let's see how things look, shall we?"  
  
As Shuttlepod Two approached Jinix, Krysira glanced back at Obi-Wan to check on the teenager, seeing that he was still asleep. Her eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing the familiar hilt of Qui-Gon's lightsabre. She figured the only possible reason that Qui-Gon gave up his lightsabre was that he knew that he was going to be captured and rather than let it fall into the hands of his captors, he gave it to Obi-Wan for safe-keeping. She turned back to the viewport, watching the capital city grow quickly larger.  
  
"Wow.some city," Trip commented.  
  
"Yes. Jinix is the capital of Exoia," she replied.  
  
"Which building are we going to?"  
  
"The government center, which is the largest structure in the city. I will contact the hangar for permission to land."  
  
"Good thinking. Don't want to get shot down again," Trip quipped, good- naturedly, a grin on his face.  
  
Krysira heard the humor in Trip's voice and smiled in response, as she took out her communicator and making a couple of adjustments, spoke into it. "Jinix hangar bay, this is Jedi Knight Krysira Antilles. Request permission to approach and land."  
  
"Knight Krysira we have you on our radar. Permission to land granted. Opening hangar bay doors," a female voice responded.  
  
"Thank-you." Krysira closed off her communicator.  
  
As the shuttlepod approached the government center, they could see the large doors of the hangar bay slide open.  
  
Malcolm was finished with checking out the repairs on Shuttlepod One, when he saw the hangar bay doors open. Moments later his eyes widened upon seeing Shuttlepod Two glide smoothly into the hangar bay landing nearby. He ran over to the small craft as it powered down. 


	11. Chapter10

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
PART ONE  
Infirmary in Jinix government center  
  
Healer Gadi stared at the wounds on Obi-Wan's upper arm, then glanced at Krysira, who stood nearby with her arms tucked inside the sleeves of her cloak with Trip and Malcolm standing on either side of her, then back at the teenager, who was still in a Force-induced sleep.  
  
He expertly repaired the open wounds, then signaled his assistant to bandage Obi-Wan's arm, as he walked over to the humans.  
  
"His wounds are just like what I found on Vartan and Zarnay," Gadi said.  
  
"As did we in their chambers," Krysira replied.  
  
"What kind of being or creature can inflict this type of wound?"  
  
"According to Obi-Wan, a shadowy being of some kind. He did not go into details for he.fell asleep."  
  
Gadi nodded, glancing over at the Jedi apprentice, seeing that his assistant was finished. "I hope that he can tell us more.when he wakes up."  
  
Krysira gazed passively back at Gadi, then walked around the healer and over to Obi-Wan's bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed. Laying a hand on the youth's good arm, Krysira gathered in the Force and sent its power into Obi-Wan. Moments later, Obi-Wan's hazel eyes fluttered opened. A panicked expression crossed the teenager's youthful handsome features. He sat bolt up in bed. "Master!" He shouted, unaware of the pretty Jedi Knight sitting next to him.  
  
"Easy, Obi," Krysira soothed.  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, as he focused on the pretty Jedi Knight sitting in front of him. "Knight Krysira," he said, looking around. "Where am I?"  
  
"The government center infirmary in Jinix," Krysira replied. "I suspect a great deal has happened since I spoke with Qui-Gon earlier."  
  
Trip stood behind Krysira while Malcolm and Gadi stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he replied, then proceeded to explain what happened in the past few hours.  
  
When Obi-Wan finished, everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"I have never heard of these.shadowy creatures before," Gadi mused.  
  
"Nor have I," Krysira replied. "Perhaps they are from a remote planet in the galaxy." She looked thoughtfully at Obi-Wan." Obi? Would you be able to draw one of these beings?"  
  
The teenager thought for a few moments. "For the most part. But my supplies are in my quarters." he paused, glancing at his ripped tunic. "As well as a new tunic." His cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
Krysira merely smiled, then looked at Gadi. "Healer Gadi, perhaps you could contact Lonan and have him escort Obi-Wan to his quarters?"  
  
Gadi bowed slightly. "Of course," he replied, moving off to a nearby communications console.  
  
"But Knight Krysira."the youth began, then fell silent seeing Krysira raise her hand.  
  
"I need you to be at your best, Obi-Wan. I want you to refresh yourself, eat and draw that being to the best of your ability. I am sure that Lonan will be helpful to you." She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Rest assured, my young friend, we will find Qui-Gon and his allies." she glanced at Trip and Malcolm. "As well as your crew members." Her expression grew determined. "However, we are going to need help.from both sides if we are to succeed." She paused. "Therefore, any differences must be put aside for now." She frowned slightly. "However, I have the feeling that this chain of events both past and present have been the catalyst of this conflict." She paused once again. "I must speak with both Counselor Ryvinia and Elkan." She stood up, turning towards the Enterprise officers.  
  
Malcolm looked at Krysira curiously. "Who's Elkan?" He wanted to know.  
  
Krysira's gaze rested on Malcolm. "He is the leader of the resistance group located in Delkye."  
  
Malcolm nodded in thanks.  
  
At this point, Gadi rejoined them. "Lonan has been summoned and knows what is expected of him," Gadi replied.  
  
Krysira nodded slightly. "Thank-you," she replied. "I have one more request of you, Healer Gadi."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Could you contact Counselor Ryvinia and ask her to meet us in the conference room where we met four days ago. I know that she is dealing with unpleasantries at this time, but please inform her that this meeting is imperative to the lives of all Exoians."  
  
"It will be done, Knight Krysira. I also wish to know who was behind such a hideous act."  
  
"Thank-you." She looked at Obi-Wan. "I will check on you later, Obi." She smiled softly.  
  
The youth returned the smile and nodded, knowing that Krysira would do all in her power to rescue Qui-Gon and the others.  
  
Krysira strode towards the door of the infirmary, then out into the large corridor. Trip fell in step beside her, while Malcolm followed closely behind.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Krys?" Trip asked, seeing the determined look on her delicate features.  
  
"Basically to get Counselor Ryvinia and Elkan to work together," Krysira replied.  
  
"Think you can convince them?"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
PART TWO  
  
Dungeon  
  
Hoshi groaned softly as she shifted herself on the straw cot. Her eyes opened slowly as she focused in on the dark ceiling above her. The last thing that she remembered was a shadowy figure pointing some sort of weapon at her and firing.  
  
A wave of panic suddenly hit her. She wondered where the captain was. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking around for Archer. She saw him on another straw cot across from her, still unconscious. She sighed in relief. Upon seeing the cell door, Hoshi took a good guess and figured that they were prisoners. She slipped her hand into a pocket and was relieved to discover that her universal translator padd was still there. Whoever captured them had taken away only their phase pistols and her scanning device.  
  
Hoshi swung her feet over the cot and stood up, making her way across the dirt and straw floor over to Archer. She bent down on one knee, and laying a hand on Archer's shoulder, shook him a little.  
  
"Captain!" Hoshi said softly.  
  
No response from Archer.  
  
She shook him harder. "Captain!"  
  
Still no response from Archer.  
  
Hoshi sighed and straightened up, walking over to the cell door, as she peered through the bars. Her eyes widened upon seeing that the cell across from her was occupied.  
  
All the young ensign could tell was that there were two of them and humanoid in appearance and obviously of the same species. She also saw that the cell next to them was also occupied with what seemed to be another being from the same race - a rather huge individual to say the least.  
  
Hoshi wondered what they had done to be in here. In fact, she couldn't imagine what she and Captain Archer had done to be in here as well.  
  
She peered down the aisle between the cells to see a shadowy figure sitting on a stool about 30 feet away.  
  
"Hello?" Hoshi called, and slipping her hand inside her pocket, switched on the universal translator.  
  
The figure turned its head towards her.  
  
"Why are we in here? Did we do something wrong?" Hoshi asked. "We're only trying to find our friends."  
  
The figure snarled something in response then looked away.  
  
"Our missing friends are human, like I am," she continued.  
  
The being snarled sharply at Hoshi.  
  
Although a bit intimidated, the communications officer continued. "We didn't mean any harm."  
  
The shadowy figure rose to its feet and stalked down to the cell where Hoshi was, stopping a couple of feet away from the cell and once again snarled at her.  
  
"Please.I need to talk to someone in charge," Hoshi tried.  
  
The being stepped up to the cell and without warning slammed its arm across the bars making a scraping sound with its clawed hand. Hoshi jumped back, swallowing hard, as she stared wide-eyed at the being.  
  
The being then slipped its arm between the bars, motioning at the straw cot, snarling softly. Hoshi got the idea and moved over to the cot, sitting down. The shadowy figure nodded and went back to its post.  
  
Hoshi looked in the direction of the two occupied cells and realized that the occupants were unconscious seeing that the exchange did not rouse them. She slipped the universal translator out of her pocket. She was pretty certain that the being's snarling was a type of language, as she began to try to translate what she was able to get.  
  
About an hour later, Hoshi was finally able to decipher the being's language.  
  
The mechanical voice then translated: "Quiet.Silence.Be quiet.Sit! No want to hurt you!"  
  
Hoshi's jaw dropped open as she stared in disbelief at her translator padd.  
  
PART THREE  
  
Jinix-government center-Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's quarters  
  
After Obi-Wan had refreshed himself and put on another set of Jedi clothing, he got out his drawing supplies, then sat at a table. He had barely begun to sketch, when Lonan returned with a huge tray of food. The sight made the young apprentice's mouth water.  
  
Lonan saw his reaction and grinned, as he set the tray on the table.  
  
"Thank-you," Obi-Wan said. "However, I could not possibly eat all of this. Would you like some?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Lonan asked.  
  
The human youth shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
Lonan seated himself across the table from Obi-Wan. "I want to apologize for asking so many questions on our way here. I had no right to bother you, being that you are recovering from an injury."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "It is alright, Lonan. It is wonderful that the way of the Jedi is interesting to you."  
  
The Exoian teenager looked relieved. "You are very kind, Obi-Wan." He paused. "I have a question."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I noticed that Knight Krysira has two lightsabres and that you do as well. Do all Jedi use two?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "No, Knight Krysira is an exceptional Jedi." He sobered. "One of these lightsabres belongs to my Master Qui-Gon." He studied Lonan, seeing the curious look on the page's face, wondering how much he should reveal. "He gave it to me for safe-keeping for the time being, while he is elsewhere."  
  
Lonan nodded. "Thank-you." He motioned towards the food. "Please eat."  
  
"Knight Krysira wanted me to draw the being."  
  
"Did she not want you to eat?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought back to what Krysira had told him earlier and realized that Lonan was right. "Yes, she did." He eyed the food. "It does look and smell good."  
  
After an hour or so, the two teenagers had polished off about two-thirds of the food and Obi-Wan had begun sketching the being.  
  
About fifteen minutes or so later, Obi-Wan put down his drawing implement and studied the sketch.  
  
Lonan caught the movement. "Are you finished?" He questioned.  
  
"Pretty much so," Obi-Wan replied, then handed the paper to the teenaged page. "Please tell me what you think, Lonan."  
  
"I am not sure that I can be of any help, Obi-Wan," Lonan replied, as he took the paper, looking at the sketch. He had barely looked at the paper, when his mouth dropped open, staring in disbelief.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Are you alright, Lonan?"  
  
Lonan blinked looking up at the Jedi apprentice. "Are you certain that this is the being that you saw?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes...why?"  
  
Lonan slumped back in his chair. "This being is from a little known remote planet on the outer edge of the Republic known as Rybrill."  
  
"Then how do you know about it?"  
  
"About 5 years ago, my father and I were on a mapping expedition for Noble Vartan. We came across this small purplish planet that had never been charted on any map before. When we landed, we were greeted by these shadowy- looking beings that although seemed shy, showed us kindness and generous hospitality. They have a type of snarling language that we could not understand."  
  
"How did you find out anything then?"  
  
"There was one being, who unlike the rest, was an angelic white. Her name was Ca-Yanne. She spoke Republic Standard and told us that we were on the planet Rybrill and she was the prefect of her people. The rest of the Rybrillians seemed to worship her. She said that although her people were a warrior race, they were actually very gentle. They did not like hurting anyone although..." Lonan trailed off, thinking.  
  
"Go on," Obi-Wan urged.  
  
"Because of their dedication to Ca-Yanne, the Rybrillians would do anything to keep her safe. The Rybrillians would only follow orders from another if her life was endangered."  
  
"So...maybe this Ca-Yanne was captured and this forced the rest of the Rybrillians to obey whoever captured her."  
  
"It is a strong possibility."  
  
"But if they are a warrior race, why did they not rebel against their prefect's captor?"  
  
"Well...perhaps she would be harmed or killed if there was any disobedience."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "True...and maybe they do not know their prefect's whereabouts."  
  
Lonan nodded in agreement then a look of realization crossed the teen's face. "I just remembered something else."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Father reported all of this to Drayce."  
  
Obi-Wan's hazel eyes widened, as his face registered shock. Once again, Drayce was involved in another seemingly unrelated situation. Could Drayce really be behind this conflict?  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Conference room  
  
Mace Windu's holographic figure shimmered as he folded his arms across his chest, listening to the recent events from Krysira.  
  
"I am afraid that if I sent any other Jedi to assist you, it might put Qui- Gon and the others in more danger," he finally said as he studied his former padawan. "I can tell that you already have something in mind, do you not, my young one?"  
  
Krysira merely smiled.  
  
Mace chuckled softly. "I thought as much." He sobered. "I will inform Master Yoda of this development. May the Force be with you, Krysira."  
  
Krysira bowed. "And with you as well, Master Windu," she replied.  
  
Counselor Ryvinia strode into the room followed by Healer Gadi, as Krysira shut off her holographic communicator, slipping it into her belt. Krysira turned to face the slightly irritated Exoian woman.  
  
"Healer Gadi said that it was imperative that I come here," Ryvinia said in a hard tone.  
  
"Yes, it is," Krysira replied. "I have just apprised the other Jedi of the current development."  
  
Ryvinia arched an eyebrow. "What current development?"  
  
In her even yet gentle tone, Krysira informed Ryvinia of Qui-Gon and his Exoian allies' capture, Obi-Wan's escape and the discovery of two of Trip and Malcolm's crewmembers, along with another of their small spacecrafts.  
  
Ryvinia sunk slowly onto one of the large chairs, her expression was one of frightened concern. She made a small gesture with a long slender hand. "I never expected any of this," she finally said softly. "I never expected to be in charge. Not like this...anyway."  
  
Gadi, who had come up beside Ryvinia, laid a large hand on her shoulder. "If Zarnay had not thought you ready, she never would have appointed you," he assured her gently.  
  
"But Drayce was supposed to have this position!"  
  
Krysira exchanged looks with Trip.  
  
"Yes, but he suddenly left," Gadi replied.  
  
"Why?" This from Trip.  
  
Gadi thought for a moment, then looked at Trip. "Odd. He never gave his reasons."  
  
"When did this occur?" Krysira questioned.  
  
"About a month before the conflict with the resistance broke out."  
  
"I see." She looked thoughtful for a long minute. "Both Qui-Gon and I found out another reason for this conflict from different sources and it appears that Drayce is involved."  
  
Ryvinia straightened in her chair. "What reason?" She questioned.  
  
Briefly, Krysira explained the preventable deaths of the ten Exoian women, some mates to the resistance leaders, and a broken promise by Drayce.  
  
"Why was this not mentioned at the negotiations?"  
  
"The loss of life is...painful to talk about," Krysira replied.  
  
A look of sadness flashed across Ryvinia's onyx-colored eyes. "Yes, I do understand that." She sighed, looking expectantly at Krysira. "I am at a loss of what to do next."  
  
Krysira nodded. "My suggestion is to put aside the differences of the conflict and contact Elkan. What is happening here affects all Exoians...turmoil...senseless death. If it is not stopped here, then it could very well spread to other civilizations."  
  
Malcolm stood quietly to one side, taking in all that he heard. They really weren't supposed to get involved in affairs of other races, but with the captain and Hoshi being held prisoner their captor now had the Enterprise crew involved as well. However, he and Commander Tucker were already involved. He wondered how that happened so suddenly. Malcolm glanced at Krysira, who moved what looked like a small communications console in front of Ryvinia. He found that he wanted to help her mostly because Commander Tucker was insistent upon helping her. Surprisingly...he did not regret this decision.  
  
After a few minutes and some gentle persuasion from Krysira, Elkan's image finally appeared on the monitor.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor of this communication, Counselor?" Elkan questioned warily.  
  
"I'm afraid the situation has become...personal," Ryvinia began.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Noble Vartan and Honor Zarnay were found...murdered in their chambers this morning."  
  
Elkan's face paled even more. "I hope you are not suggesting that my people did that?"  
  
"No...of course not, Elkan," Ryvinia replied, reassuringly.  
  
Elkan relaxed. "Then...by who?"  
  
"We do not know. It was...very disconcerting to me."  
  
"I can imagine." Then, Elkan looked thoughtful for a minute or two. "Well...it seems that we have a great deal to discuss, Counselor." He paused. "Perhaps...we should meet."  
  
Ryvinia nodded.  
  
"Forgive the interruption," Krysira suddenly said. "But, time is of the essence. The lives of Qui-Gon, Exoians and crew members of Trip and Malcolm are at stake."  
  
"What?" Elkan exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder, then back at the monitor. "Grant us safe passage to you, so that we may quickly formulate a rescue."  
  
"Done," Ryvinia replied, almost instantly.  
  
"Until then."  
  
The monitor went blank.  
  
Ryvinia rose to her feet turning to the pretty Jedi Knight. "If you excuse me, I must make arrangements for Elkan's arrival," she stated. "I will contact you when he arrives."  
  
"Thank-you," Krysira replied, bowing slightly. "I will be checking on Obi- Wan."  
  
"Very well." Ryvinia looked at the British tactical officer. "Would you care to accompany me, Malcolm?" She suggested.  
  
"Well...um..." Malcolm said uncertainly.  
  
"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Trip began. "I'll go with Krysira." He grinned broadly.  
  
Malcolm flushed ever so slightly, but quickly composed himself. "Very well, sir," he replied, then to Ryvinia. "I would be honored."  
  
The attractive Exoian woman smiled brightly. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
Ryvinia, Malcolm and Gadi left followed by Krysira and Trip.  
  
PART FIVE  
  
Dungeon  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes slowly, as his surroundings came into focus. Using the Force, the Jedi Master refreshed himself. Feeling alert, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His dark gray eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he saw that he was in a cell and remembered his capture by those shadowy beings, and perhaps Drayce.  
  
He rose to his feet, moving to the cell door. Directly across from him, he saw Caden and in the next cell: Trey and Chelz. He figured that they would still be unconscious from the gas. He reached out with the Force just a little to see if he could feel his padawan's presence in the immediate area. He smiled faintly, relieved that Obi-Wan had indeed escaped.  
  
Qui-Gon peered down the corridor to see another shadowy figure guarding the cells. He suddenly frowned slightly upon hearing some low sounds, but not quite understanding them. Drawing the Force, Qui-Gon heightened his senses and now clearly heard a mechanical voice say: "Sit! No want to hurt you!" Qui-Gon moved closer in the direction of the voice and assumed that it was coming from a cell next to him, considering the pattern of the cells.  
  
"Is someone there?" Qui-Gon ventured in a low voice.  
  
In her cell, Hoshi's head snapped up from her translator padd, shutting it off, as her eyes widened upon hearing a voice...in English. She rose to her feet, going to the cell door. She looked at the cells across from her, but saw no movement. "Hello?" Hoshi dared to say in a quiet tone.  
  
Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. A female voice speaking Republic Standard, young, he assumed by the tone. "Greetings," he replied.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the cell next to you, I am sorry to say."  
  
Hoshi's shoulders slumped. "Oh." She paused, blinking. This was a first contact! She glanced over her shoulder at Archer, wishing that the captain was awake handling this.  
  
"Are you uninjured?"  
  
She heard the gentle concern in his voice. "Yes."  
  
"That is good. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Ensign Hoshi Sato from Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Qui-Gon exclaimed softly.  
  
"Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yes...from Commander Tucker."  
  
Hoshi got excited. Finally, a possible lead to her missing superior officers. "Are he and Lieutenant Reed here?"  
  
"No, but they are safe at this time. I can assume that you came looking for them?"  
  
"Yes. Captain Archer and myself. He's still unconscious. "She paused. "Where are we? Why were we captured?"  
  
Qui-Gon felt Hoshi's anxiousness. "Easy, my young friend," Qui-Gon's smooth voice soothed. "You are on the planet Exoia. In the cells across from you are Exoians Trey and Chelz and their large companion, Caden." He paused. "I am afraid that you are in the middle of a very complicated conflict that myself and my Jedi companions were here to mediate."  
  
"Obviously they didn't like your suggestions."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled briefly even though he knew that Hoshi couldn't see him. "Neither side was responsible for this, Ensign Sato." A pause. "I am curious. I heard a mechanical voice speak earlier."  
  
"Oh. It's from my universal translator padd. I'm a communications officer and an exolinguist."  
  
"I see. What language were you...translating?"  
  
"That shadowy being out there guarding us." She paused, her voice softening. "It didn't want to hurt me."  
  
"Hmm." Qui-Gon sounded thoughtful. "This could complicate matters."  
  
Before Hoshi could question Qui-Gon further, Hoshi heard a groan behind her and looking around, saw Archer sitting up on the straw cot. "Captain!" She exclaimed. "Excuse me," she said to Qui-Gon, then went to Archer's side. "Captain?"  
  
Archer groaned again, rubbing the back of his neck, as he peered at Hoshi. "Hoshi?" He grunted. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Captain," she replied. "You?"  
  
"I've been better." He looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"In a cell."  
  
Archer shot the young ensign a sharp look. "That much I'm aware of, Ensign."  
  
Hoshi looked sheepish. "Sorry, Captain. What I found out from the prisoner next to us is that we're on the planet Exoia and in the cells across from us are Exoians." She gripped his arm. "He knows Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed and says they're fine."  
  
Archer looked doubtful. "How can you be certain?"  
  
"He mentioned Commander Tucker when I said I was from Earth."  
  
"I see." Archer rose to his feet moving to the cell door. "And who is our neighbor?"  
  
"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," the smooth male voice responded.  
  
"Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise from Earth. Hoshi tells me that two of my crewmen, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are okay?"  
  
"Yes. They are under the protection of one of my Jedi companions."  
  
"Jedi?"  
  
"Simply put, we are guardians of the Republic assigned to promote peace wherever it is needed at the time."  
  
Archer nodded. "I see...thank-you." He paused. "You want to tell me why in the hell we were stunned and put in here?"  
  
"I have no clue as to why you two were captured, but as to myself and my Exoian allies, I would venture a guess and say it is because we are getting too close to the truth and the person responsible for the conflict on Exoia."  
  
"Trying to keep you out of the way?"  
  
"I would say so."  
  
Archer grunted, then glancing aside saw Hoshi come up beside him.  
  
"Captain, I was able to translate that being's language," Hoshi said.  
  
Archer smiled. "And you didn't want to come along. I told you I would need a translator."  
  
Hoshi's cheeks darkened a bit. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now...maybe we can ask it why we're prisoners."  
  
"I would agree with that, Captain Archer," Qui-Gon said.  
  
A deep groan filled the air. All three humans looked to see the large Exoian, Caden, slowly rise to his feet. Archer and Hoshi merely stared at the huge Exoian.  
  
Caden's gaze fell on Archer and Hoshi then turned his attention towards Qui- Gon. "Ori betrayed us," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, Caden," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"She will pay for her treachery."  
  
"The authorities will deal with Ori when we apprehend her."  
  
Caden merely snorted in disgust.  
  
"Master Jinn?" It was the raspy voice of the space pilot, Trey.  
  
"Yes, Trey. Are you and Chelz recovered from the gas?"  
  
Trey helped Chelz to her feet. "For the most part. You?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
Chelz felt the sting of tears in her large eyes. "Master Jinn, please forgive me for trusting Ori so...explicitly," she began in a soft voice. "It is just that I so desperately wanted to find Drayce and have him explain why he let ten innocent women die." She pressed a cheek against Trey's chest, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I want to know why he let my friend die."  
  
Trey put a comforting arm around Chelz holding her close.  
  
"Your intentions were admirable, Chelz," Qui-Gon began soothingly. "Ori played her part very convincingly. I, too, was taken in by her performance, even though I had my doubts." He paused. "I must admit that I was also anxious to find Drayce so that this conflict can come to an end."  
  
Trey nodded in understanding.  
  
Archer and Hoshi listened quietly to the exchange both surprised that they were able to understand the conversation without the use of the universal translator.  
  
"So...what do we do now, Master Jinn?" Caden questioned.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Ensign Sato to help with the shadowy being's language with Captain Archer's permission so that we can inquire as to why they are prisoners and what its master wants with us," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"That seems to be the best place to start," Trey replied, then smiled over at the two Enterprise officers.  
  
Surprisingly, Archer found Trey's smile encouraging. He turned to Hoshi, nodding. "Go ahead, Ensign," he said.  
  
Hoshi pulled out her translator padd, turning it on. "I'm not sure if I have enough to carry on a conversation, sir," she replied. "I still need a little more time. It's unlike any language I've heard before."  
  
"How much more time?" Archer replied.  
  
"Maybe another half hour, sir."  
  
"Captain, if I may," Qui-Gon began. "If we are to understand this being properly, then it would be to our advantage to allow Ensign Sato the time needed to be...prepared. Our host has yet to make an appearance. Probably quite confident that we are...helpless and therefore will not attempt anything."  
  
Archer sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to find out why they were captured and get out of here as quickly as possible, Jonathan Archer realized that Qui-Gon was...right.  
  
"Alright, Hoshi," Archer began. "Do what you need to do."  
  
"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied.  
  
The pretty Oriental woman seated herself on a straw cot and began to once again work on deciphering the being's complex language, while the others waited.  
  
PART SIX  
  
Jinix Government Center  
  
Krysira and Trip walked along a quiet corridor towards Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon's quarters.  
  
"I'm glad that Malcolm went with Counselor Ryvinia," Trip said.  
  
Krysira looked at Trip curiously.  
  
Trip flushed slightly. "Gives me a chance to be alone with you," he admitted.  
  
Krysira felt her cheeks grow warm, then gazed into Trip's eyes. "I am glad as well," she replied softly.  
  
They stopped in the corridor, looking at each other.  
  
"What I feel for you, frightens me, Trip," she went on to say. "I have never experienced such deep feelings before." Her gaze fell on her hands.  
  
Trip hooked his large fingers under her delicate chin, lifting her face up to his face. "It's okay, Krys. I'm feeling the same way and it's scaring the hell out of me," he admitted softly.  
  
They gazed into each other's depths for a long minute, then shared a smile. Once again, the Force swirled around and through them gently. They embraced and kissed each other passionately, before withdrawing slightly. They held each other tightly, enjoying the closeness of the other for a bit, before finally parting. They continued down the corridor, their hands finding each other.  
  
After much persuasion by Lonan, Obi-Wan reluctantly went into his room to rest. He wanted to tell Krysira what he had found out from Lonan regarding the shadowy beings known as Rybrillians.  
  
However, he knew that Lonan was right about trying to regain his strength and besides he remembered that Krysira would be by to check on him. Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he stretched out on the bed after putting his and Qui- Gon's lightsabres under his pillow as he had been taught for easy access if need be. Most of all, he had to be patient...which was hard for any teenager to do.  
  
He allowed his eyes to close, as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber, unaware of his window opening silently and a dark figure climbing into the room stealthily making its way towards the unsuspecting Jedi apprentice. 


	12. Chapter11

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
PART ONE  
  
Cavern deep below city of Tysag  
  
Seated upon several large cushions on the cavern floor was a small angelic- looking white being in flowing silvery white robes. It had an oval featureless face save for a small lipless mouth and two amber crystal eyes. Its long silvery white dreadlocked-type hair hung in disarray.  
  
The prefect of the Rybrillians, Ca-Yanne, sat gazing at the force field around her. She could feel the duress of her people, but was powerless to do anything about it, for the force field prevented her from using her empathic powers.  
  
She bowed her head, as large amber-colored tears began to streak her face, falling onto her lap as her sorrow surfaced.  
  
PART TWO  
  
Jinix Government Center  
  
Krysira and Trip continued down the corridor, when a warning from the Force hit Krysira, who stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Krys?" Trip asked concerned.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Krysira exclaimed, then sprinted down the corridor.  
  
Trip took off after the pretty Jedi without question. Oddly enough, he also felt that something was wrong, but he figured that he felt it because of his strong connection with Krysira.  
  
Shortly, they arrived at Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan's quarters. Both skidded to a stop in front of the door. As Krysira touched the button to open the door, her free hand opened and one of her lightsabres almost instantaneously flew into her hand, glowing a blazing white. Following her lead, Trip pulled out his blaster, holding it at a ready position.  
  
The door slid open and both humans entered the eerily quiet room, cautiously, as they scanned the area. They moved slowly through the main area.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Krysira called softly.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Trip spotted a pair of legs sticking out of a nearby doorway. "Krys!" He called. "Someone's over here!" Krysira followed Trip over to the owner of the legs, to see that it was the young Exoian page, watching Trip bend down near the teenager.  
  
"Lonan," Trip said quietly, as he reholstered his blaster and rolled the teenager over onto his back, searching for a pulse.  
  
Krysira nodded, She reholstered her lightsabre as she stepped around Trip, entering the bedroom.  
  
She noted that the bed was in disarray and the window was open as well. She walked over to the bed and reached under the pillow. She let out a sad sigh, as her hand touched the hilt of one, then the other lightsabre. She pulled them out, holding them against her, as she walked over to Trip. Krysira bent down next to him.  
  
Trip looked at her. "He's alive, just unconscious," he replied, then frowned slightly. "More lightsabres?"  
  
"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's," she replied. "We were taught to be always on alert and have our lightsabres within reach." She paused. "Obi-Wan did not have the opportunity to grab his."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her silvery/blue eyes gazed over Lonan's still form. "Only Lonan would know."  
  
"We have to wait 'til he wakes up."  
  
The pretty Jedi Knight merely smiled and laid her free hand on Lonan's chest. Drawing the Force within her, Krysira then sent it into Lonan. About a minute later, the teenaged Exoian page began to wake up.  
  
Lonan's large eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, unaware of Trip and Krysira next to him. "Obi-Wan!" He cried out.  
  
"Easy there," Trip soothed, laying a large hand on Lonan's shoulder.  
  
Lonan started slightly, then relaxed. "Commander Tucker...Knight Krysira," he said.  
  
"Lonan, what happened? Where is Obi-Wan?" Krysira questioned.  
  
The Exoian page sighed heavily. "He was kidnapped."  
  
"No..." Krysira looked distressed.  
  
"I think you best start at the beginning, Lonan," Trip advised.  
  
"Yes, Commander." He paused for a few short moments to gather his thoughts. "Obi-Wan went to rest for a while. About a half-hour later, I heard a noise, like something hitting a wall. Thinking something wrong, I rushed in to check on him. When I went in, there was a blue mist in the room. I guess it was some kind of gas. I saw that Obi-Wan was over the shoulder of a being known as a Rybrillian, before I fell unconscious."  
  
Krysira frowned slightly. "I have not heard of that race before," she stated. "Why would they kidnap Obi-Wan?"  
  
Lonan stood up. "Let me explain please."  
  
He headed over to the table in the main area. Krysira and Trip rose to their feet, following Lonan, who was holding a piece of drawing paper. He then began to relate what he had explained to the Jedi Padawan earlier.  
  
"I guess maybe Drayce is afraid that Obi-Wan is on to him," he ventured a guess in conclusion.  
  
Trip grunted. "Drayce pops up once again," he grumbled.  
  
"I see," Krysira replied, after hearing Lonan's explanation, then to Trip. "So it seems." She looked back at the Exoian page. "Lonan, Counselor Ryvinia and Lieutenant Reed are probably at the hangar bay to await the arrival of some very important guests. I need them all to come here immediately after the guests have arrived."  
  
Lonan thought for a moment." What if she requires an explanation?" He asked.  
  
"Tell her I will explain when she arrives."  
  
Lonan nodded. "As you wish, Knight Krysira." He paused. "I am sorry that I could not prevent Obi-Wan's kidnapping."  
  
Krysira smiled gently. "From what you explained, there was nothing that you could do. You are not at fault."  
  
Lonan bowed slightly. "Thank-you, Knight Krysira." With that, he hurried out of the room to carry out his task.  
  
Trip moved over to Krysira. "You okay, Krys?" He asked, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"I was not here to prevent Obi-Wan's capture," Krysira told him.  
  
He gently gripped her upper arms. "If you were here, you probably would've been unconscious as well. Besides, you came here as soon as you felt that something was wrong, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. You reacted appropriately. No one will fault you for that, Krys."  
  
The female Jedi considered Trip's words, then nodded. "Thank-you, Trip." She then brushed her lips against his lips in a soft shy kiss, seeing him give her that disarming smile of his. She composed herself. "I will try to see if I can contact Qui-Gon through the Force, seeing that Obi-Wan is most likely unconscious." She seated herself on the nearby couch assuming her meditative position, as Trip sat next to her, laying a large hand on top of her folded hands.  
  
She closed her eyes, drawing the Force within her.  
  
PART THREE  
  
Dungeon  
  
Jonathan Archer leaned against the cell door bars, carrying on a quiet conversation with Trey in the cell across from him, while Hoshi sat on a straw cot in the rear of their cell still working on the being's language. Chelz and Caden listened quietly.  
  
On the other hand, Qui-Gon sat in his cell on the dirt/straw floor in his meditative position, the Force following through him. As he meditated, he could he feel someone trying to communicate him through the Force. He focused in on the contact, wondering who it could be. Obi-Wan...perhaps?  
  
/"Qui-Gon? Can you hear me?"/ It was Krysira.  
  
/"Krysira!"/ Qui-Gon exclaimed.  
  
/"You are...unharmed?"/  
  
/"I am fine, but I am a prisoner, along with my Exoian allies and two of Commander Tucker's crewmembers deep underneath the city of Tysag. What of Obi-Wan?"/  
  
/"There is much I must relate to you, Qui-Gon."/  
  
He heard the quiet determination in her thoughts. /"Proceed."/  
  
Over their bond, Krysira relayed as quickly and concisely as she could all the events that had occurred up until now.  
  
Krysira could hear the heavy sad sigh from Qui-Gon over their bond.  
  
/"Although the loss of Honor Zarnay and Noble Vartan is saddening, you have been able to bring together both sides under a common cause,"/ Qui-Gon finally replied. /"The information about the Rybrillians is quite helpful. Ensign Sato has been able to translate the Rybrillian language and hopefully soon we will be able to communicate with our guard to see what else can be learned."/ He paused, feeling something. /"Krysira, do not punish yourself over Obi-Wan's capture. Had things been different, you could either have been rendered unconscious or...kidnapped as well."/ He paused again. /"If any harm befalls Obi-Wan, his captor will be dealt with."/ There was an unusual hardness in Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
/"Thank-you for your understanding,"/ Krysira replied. /"I will organize efforts here, Qui-Gon."/  
  
The Jedi master grunted in approval. /"I have a word of advice, my young friend. Due to the complexity of Tysag, perhaps using Obi-Wan's means of escape as an entrance could prove useful."/  
  
/"Yes...my thought as well."/  
  
/"Contact me when you have arrived at the mountains...I will keep you informed of any changes on this end. May the Force be with you, Krysira."/  
  
/"And you as well, Qui-Gon."/  
  
Both closed the connection.  
  
Caden looked over to see the Jedi master rise to his feet, moving to the doorway. He saw the slightly troubled look on Qui-Gon's face.  
  
"Captain!" It was Hoshi.  
  
Archer turned towards his communications officer expectantly.  
  
"I'm ready," she told him.  
  
He nodded. "Good. Let's get started then," Archer replied.  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Observation room above hangar bay  
  
After speaking with the hangar bay controllers, Ryvinia stood gazing out a window that overlooked the city, waiting for the arrival of Elkan's ship. She clasped her hands together tightly. This meeting, the first under her leadership, made her nervous. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. She trusted Knight Krysira's advice. The female Jedi had gained her respect. As she stood there, Malcolm came up beside her. He clasped his hands behind his back, gazing out over the city. Ryvinia stole a lingering glance at the human form Earth and flushed slightly. She had never been interested in getting to know any man in a personal sense ever since she got into politics. Her life had been too hectic back then to pursue any type of relationship. Zarnay had tried to persuade her to go out, but Ryvinia refused. Truth of the matter was, she felt that she wasn't attractive enough to a man. Yet, what was it about this man from Earth that made her feel...different?  
  
Malcolm glanced sideways at the Exoian woman next to him. In general, he was shy around women, yet he felt at ease around her. He knew that he should focus on trying to rescue Captain Archer and Hoshi. That was his job. Tactics. No time for...personal things. However, Malcolm found himself drawn towards Ryvinia. Commander Tucker was certainly smitten with Krysira, but it didn't seem to interfere with the present situation at hand. Maybe...  
  
The Englishman noted that Ryvinia wrung her hands nervously.  
  
"A bit nervous, Counselor?" Malcolm questioned.  
  
Ryvinia started slightly, not expecting a sudden break in the silence. "Nervous?" She questioned, then allowed her shoulders to slump. "Terrified," she admitted. "I just hope that I am making the right decision. I know that Noble Vartan was not ready to compromise yet. I want to respect his memory."  
  
"I understand...but Counselor...you are now in charge. Trust your instincts. Listen to the people around you, especially Krysira. They are here to help you." He laid a hand on top of her hands giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're taking the first step towards making peace, despite everything that is being done to prevent it."  
  
Ryvinia's eyes grew moist. "Thank-you for your words of encouragement, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm smiled easily. "My pleasure."  
  
"Counselor Ryvinia?" A young male voice said.  
  
Both Ryvinia and Malcolm turned to see another male teenaged page standing there.  
  
"What is it, Roxx?" Ryvinia questioned.  
  
"Control reports that Elkan's ship is approaching the hangar bay," Roxx reported.  
  
"Excellent. Have Healer Gadi meet us there."  
  
Roxx bowed. "Yes, Counselor."  
  
However, as Roxx hurried out of the area, he ran into someone. He looked to see that it was Lonan, who was sprawled out on the floor. He reached down and helped him up.  
  
"Lonan? What's the hurry?" Roxx questioned.  
  
"I have an urgent message for Counselor Ryvinia from Knight Krysira," Lonan replied. "I was told that she was in the observation area."  
  
Roxx nodded. "Yes, she is," he replied. "Your eagerness to perform is commendable, Lonan, but do be more...careful."  
  
Lonan blushed slightly. "Of course, Roxx." He found his feet fascinating at that moment.  
  
Roxx allowed a faint smile to appear, as he clamped a large hand on Lonan's shoulder in a friendly way. "Then do not keep Counselor Ryvinia waiting. I, too, have an message to deliver."  
  
Lonan looked up at the elder teenager, catching a glimpse of the smile that quickly vanished. He nodded and hurried past Roxx, who continued on his way.  
  
As Ryvinia and Malcolm turned from the window to head towards the hangar bay, Lonan came rushing in, skidding to a stop in front of them.  
  
Ryvinia scowled slightly. "What is it, Lonan?" She questioned.  
  
"Knight Krysira sent me to bring you, Lieutenant Reed and your guests, when they arrive, to her," Lonan replied.  
  
She glanced aside at Malcolm, then back at Lonan. "For what reason?"  
  
"Knight Krysira said that she would explain when you arrive."  
  
Ryvinia sighed. "Very well. We will accompany you when my guests arrive. Please come with us."  
  
Lonan bowed. "As you wish, Counselor."  
  
Ryvinia, Malcolm and Lonan left the observation room, heading towards the hangar bay.  
  
PART FIVE  
  
Dungeon  
  
"You seemed troubled, Master Jinn," Caden commented.  
  
Qui-Gon allowed a faint smile to cross his lips. "You are quite observant, Caden," he responded.  
  
The big Exoian merely shrugged. "I have to be."  
  
"Yes...of course." The Jedi master took in a calming breath then let it out slowly. "I have been in mental contact with my Jedi companion."  
  
Archer became concerned. "Trip and Malcolm?" He questioned.  
  
"They are fine, Captain. However, there is some information that I need to relate to all of you before we question the guard." With those words, Qui- Gon began to relate what Krysira had told him earlier.  
  
Everyone was silent when Qui-Gon finished.  
  
"So...our adversary went after the boy after all," Caden grunted.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon replied quietly. "Captain Archer, would you permit me to question the guard?"  
  
Archer thought for a moment, realizing how much more Qui-Gon knew about the situation than himself. "Go ahead," he replied.  
  
"Thank-you, Captain."  
  
"Hoshi." Archer looked at the young Oriental woman, who joined him at the cell door. She turned on her universal translator. "Go ahead, Qui-Gon," she said.  
  
"Thank-you," Qui-Gon replied. "Rybrillian."  
  
The universal translator squawked in the being's own language. Qui-Gon saw that he had the Rybrillian's attention. The being rose to its feet, moving slowly over to Qui-Gon's cell.  
  
Through the universal translator, they heard: "You speak our tongue," the mechanical voice translated.  
  
"Yes. Why were we captured?" Qui-Gon motioned to himself and the three Exoians.  
  
"Master felt you were...too close."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
The Rybrillian thought for a moment. "Master be rewarded for man's capture."  
  
"I see. Who will reward your Master?"  
  
The Rybrillian shrugged. "Not know."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed softly. "Then release us."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Must not disobey Master."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Rybrillian merely shook its head as it began to back away.  
  
Qui-Gon merely waved his hand casually in front of the Rybrillian. "You will tell us why you can not release us."  
  
"Will tell...Prefect Ca-Yanne...prisoner. We no obey...Master will hurt Prefect...Rybrillians will...be...no more." It backed away more. "Can tell...no more...will be...punished." The Rybrillian returned to its post.  
  
The group was silent for a long minute or two.  
  
Archer sighed. "Well, it seemed that the information you were given was correct," he stated, watching Hoshi shut off her universal translator.  
  
"Yes...it was," Qui-Gon agreed.  
  
"What do we do now, Master Jinn?" It was Chelz.  
  
"Something that we will all find...hard to do." The Jedi Master paused. "Wait."  
  
Hoshi looked at Archer, who had sat on a straw cot. "Captain?" She questioned.  
  
Archer sighed, looking up at his communications officer. "Besides T'Pol and Travis, no one else knows else knows that we're here!" He exclaimed, then looked at Hoshi frustrated. "Who?"  
  
Hoshi Sato shrugged, as she sat next to Archer. "I don't know, sir," she replied.  
  
Silence fell over the group, as they mulled over their situation.  
  
PART SIX  
  
Jinix hangar bay  
  
Healer Gadi joined Ryvinia and Malcolm, while Roxx and Lonan stood in the background. All watched as the huge hangar bay doors slid that open to admit a ship that landed gracefully, despite its aged appearance.  
  
Moments later, a door opened and a ramp emerged, its end touching the concrete floor. Elkan, leader of the resistance; Vallen, his second in command; and Healer Kaylar emerged from the ship. There were other Exoian warriors hovering near the entrance of the ship, but remained where they were with a gesture from Elkan.  
  
Ryvinia strode out to meet Elkan, who met her half way. The counselor held out her hand to Elkan, who gently grasped it in both of his hands, bowing slightly, before releasing her hand. Watching this, Malcolm felt something shoot through him. Something he had not expected: jealousy. But he barely knew her. Why would he feel something like this over what seemed to be merely a greeting?  
  
"I wish that this meeting was under better circumstances," Ryvinia commented.  
  
"As do I," Elkan replied. "However, unfortunately, sometimes it takes something drastic to happen to put one's differences aside." He looked over her shoulder. "I had assumed that Knight Krysira would be with you."  
  
"I have received word that she wishes for us to join her as soon as you arrived. By the sound of her message, it seems to be quite urgent."  
  
Elkan nodded in understanding. "By all means, let us join her."  
  
Ryvinia nodded. "Please follow me then."  
  
The counselor turned gracefully on her heel and strode towards the exit. "Lonan, please take us to Knight Krysira," she said.  
  
"Right away, Counselor," Lonan replied, as he took the lead.  
  
Ryvinia looked at the other page standing nearby. "Roxx, you will accompany us as well."  
  
"As you wish, Counselor," Roxx said bowing slightly. He waited until Lonan and the six adults walked by before bringing up the rear. 


	13. Chapter12

Krysira's Destiny  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Part One  
  
Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon's quarters  
  
Krysira came out of her meditative state. As she opened her eyes, she saw Trip looking at her concerned.  
  
"I was getting worried, Krys," Trip said.  
  
She looked at him curiously and questioned, "Why?"  
  
"You were meditating for a while there."  
  
"Yes...I was in contact with Qui-Gon."  
  
Trip nodded. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"No one has been harmed. Your crewmember, Ensign Sato, has been able to translate the Rybrillian language."  
  
Trip grinned. "That's Hoshi for you. She's our language expert. Probably had her universal translator padd with her."  
  
"I see."  
  
Before Krysira could continue, a chime sounded and the door slid open. Trip and Krysira rose to their feet, as Lonan entered leading the group.  
  
"Here is everyone as you requested, Knight Krysira," Lonan said.  
  
Krysira smiled softly. "Excellent. Thank-you, Lonan," she replied, then to the others. "Thank-you for coming so quickly." She nodded in greeting to Elkan, Vallen and Kaylar.  
  
"What is so urgent, Knight Krysira?" Ryvinia questioned.  
  
"I am afraid that Obi-Wan has been kidnapped."  
  
"What? How?" The counselor shot Lonan a stern look. "It was your duty to watch him!"  
  
Krysira stepped forward, holding up a hand. "Calm yourself, Counselor. Lonan is not to blame. Allow me to explain what took place."  
  
Ryvinia folded her arms across her chest. "Very well. Please proceed then, Knight Krysira."  
  
Quickly, the pretty Jedi Knight explained what Lonan had told her earlier about the Rybrillians and Obi-Wan's kidnapping.  
  
Elkan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What of Master Jinn and the others?" He questioned.  
  
"They are unharmed at this time."  
  
"So, Knight Krysira," Vallen began. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Yes. We will use Obi-Wan's means of escape to enter the mountains above Tysag."  
  
"What did he use?"  
  
"A ventilation shaft."  
  
Vallen frowned slightly. "I do not think that all of us will be able to fit through a ventilation shaft." He motioned to the Exoians.  
  
Krysira considered Vallen's statement. "Quite true."  
  
"Perhaps, there's another entrance...hidden," Malcolm suggested. "You see, if Captain Archer and Hoshi were taken prisoner, they had to have some kind of doorway into the mountains...wouldn't they?" He looked at everyone else.  
  
"That is a very strong possibility," Elkan agreed. "However, if there is indeed a doorway, how do we find it?"  
  
Malcolm exchanged a look with Trip. "Leave that to Commander Tucker and myself." He smiled.  
  
Elkan studied the British tactical officer for a long moment or two, considering Malcolm's statement. He nodded. "Very well."  
  
"So what do we do once we get inside?" Vallen questioned.  
  
"We will first look for the dungeon where Qui-Gon and the others are being held. Finding Obi-Wan and the Rybrillian Prefect should be our next priority," Krysira replied. "The next priority is confronting the persons or persons responsible for the conflict and the current incidents."  
  
"I thought that Drayce was responsible for all of this!" Vallen grumbled angrily.  
  
Krysira's silvery/blue eyes rested on Vallen, holding his gaze for a few moments. "This may be true, Vallen. A great deal of information points to Drayce, however we have no solid evidence. To rush in with a preconceived opinion can be dangerous not only to one's self, but to those around him. And there may be others involved that we are not aware of."  
  
"Like the one who betrayed Qui-Gon and the others," Trip pointed out.  
  
Krysira nodded. "Precisely." She paused. "We must proceed with caution."  
  
PART TWO  
  
Living quarters deep beneath Tysag  
  
Ori stretched sensuously among the large pillows on the floor, then rolled over onto her stomach to gaze at the dark hooded figure lounging on the large couch nearby.  
  
The dark hooded figure set his attention on the petite Mesarian woman. "My benefactor should be contacting us soon," he stated.  
  
"Why is he so interested in that man in the uniform?" Ori wanted to know.  
  
He shrugged. "That is his business. All I want is the reward that he promised me for the man."  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open and a Rybrillian entered the area. It approached the dark hooded figure and fell to its knees, snarling softly.  
  
"Yes...yes...what is it?" The dark hooded figure questioned.  
  
The Rybrillian snarled softly again.  
  
"Well...it is about time that you people did something right!"  
  
The being snarled softly in a questioning manner.  
  
"NO!" He snapped. "Your work here is not done yet. Now...get out of my sight!"  
  
The being scrambled to its feet, hurrying out of the area.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ori questioned.  
  
"Nothing that you need concern yourself about," the dark hooded figure replied, indifferently.  
  
Ori merely shrugged, rising to her feet and walked over to the dark hooded figure. She curled up next to him, easing the hood away from his face and head. He was an Exoian; his features handsome and well chiseled with the exception of a recent large vertical scratch running along the left side of his face. His long wavy orange was tied with a leather band at the nape of his neck.  
  
Ori kissed his lips softly. "You should not cover up your handsome face, my lord Drayce," she practically purred.  
  
Drayce sighed, slipping an arm around her, allowing himself to enjoy Ori's attention. "You know why I have to keep my identity a secret until the time is right," he explained.  
  
"But the Jedi and the others know about you!"  
  
"Easy, my pet. They only found out what I allowed them to and they are here because, through you, I brought them here."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
Drayce merely gave Ori a smile, his onyx-colored eyes shone with pure malice, then roughly kissed her mouth. However, their soon-to-be little tryst was interrupted by the insistent beeping of the communication console across the room.  
  
Drayce disengaged himself from Ori and headed over to the console, studying the readouts briefly. "My benefactor," he announced over his shoulder. "Right on time."  
  
Ori humphed as she walked over to Drayce. "He could have been...late," she pouted.  
  
Drayce merely chuckled, as he touched a button. There was no image displayed.  
  
"Drayce?" The smooth male voice assumed.  
  
"Yes, I am here, sir," Drayce replied.  
  
"Good. Have you kept your end of the bargain?"  
  
"He is in my dungeon, unharmed as instructed."  
  
"Excellent. I think it is time to make arrangements for an exchange."  
  
"Exchange?"  
  
The male voice chuckled. "You do want your reward...do you not, Drayce?"  
  
"Of course, I do!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Suddenly, Drayce's monitor burst to life. He saw a bald mottle yellow green skinned humanoid, gazing calmly back at him.  
  
Drayce blinked at his benefactor. "I have never encountered your species before." He glanced aside at Ori, who shook her head. "Neither of us has."  
  
"Do not trouble yourselves with what I am. You may address me as Silik. Now, let us arrange a meeting place, shall we?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
PART THREE  
  
Dungeon  
  
Hoshi watched as Archer paced around their cell, obviously frustrated and annoyed.  
  
"Um...Captain?" Hoshi said softly.  
  
"What?" Archer basically snarled.  
  
The young ensign jumped slightly at Archer's tone. "Pacing really doesn't help, sir."  
  
"Well...you're not the one with a price on his head!" He snapped back.  
  
"Easy, my friend," Qui-Gon's smooth voice soothed. "She is just expressing her concern."  
  
Archer stopped pacing, then leaned heavily against the cell door, his tense features relaxing somewhat. "You're right," he agreed. "I'm sorry, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi smiled. "It's okay, sir. I'd probably feel the same way if it were me."  
  
Archer allowed a faint smile to cross his lips. "Of that I have no doubt, Hoshi." There were traces of humor in his voice.  
  
"Captain," Qui-Gon began in a thoughtful manner. "Has it occurred to you that since the Rybrillian guard said its master will be rewarded for you, someone will be coming soon?"  
  
"Yes...that thought had occurred to me, but I dismissed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because nobody in this world knows me and nobody else from my world except my own crew knows that I came here."  
  
"I see...however it appears that someone does."  
  
Archer scowled. "So it seems."  
  
"Therefore...perhaps we can come up with some sort of...strategy."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Qui-Gon then told Archer what he had in mind.  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon's quarters  
  
Krysira excused herself from the group and guided Trip and Malcolm to the other side of the room. Both men looked at her curiously.  
  
"I need to...request a...favor from...both of you," Krysira said in a soft voice. "I need each of you to hold onto one of these lightsabres." She looked clearly uncomfortable with this request.  
  
Trip caught a hold of her hand, gently squeezing it, while exchanging a nod with Malcolm. "We'll take good care of them for you."  
  
Krysira first took out Qui-Gon's lightsabre and hooked it on Trip's belt opposite of his blaster holster. She did the same with Obi-Wan's on Malcolm's belt.  
  
Trip studied the lightsabre on his belt. "I definitely could've used this to cut the meat back at the Academy dining hall," he quipped.  
  
Malcolm merely rolled his eyes upward.  
  
Trip looked up at Krysira seeing her confused expression. He gave her a sheepish grin. "Just an attempt at Earth humor, Krys," he told her.  
  
"A very poor attempt, sir," Malcolm pointed out.  
  
Trip glared mockingly at Malcolm.  
  
"Please do not attempt to use the lightsabres," Krysira advised.  
  
Trip looked at Krysira disappointedly.  
  
Malcolm saw Trip's expression. "Commander," he began, then continued, seeing that he had Trip's attention. "I wouldn't allow you to use a weapon without the proper training." He looked at Krysira, who exchanged a knowing smile with him.  
  
Realizing that he was being double-teamed, Trip humphed and crossed his arms over his chest. But his expression softened, seeing Krysira smile gently at him.  
  
The trio then rejoined the others.  
  
Lonan and Roxx stood to one side, while Ryvinia, Elkan, Vallen, Kaylar and Gadi finished their own discussion.  
  
"I believe that covers everything, Counselor," Elkan stated.  
  
"I agree, Elkan," Ryvinia replied. "I greatly appreciate your warrior experience in this matter."  
  
Elkan smiled. "My pleasure, Counselor."  
  
Lonan stepped forward. "But...I want to go, becau..." he began, but was promptly yanked back by Roxx.  
  
"Shhh!" Roxx hissed in Lonan's ear.  
  
Lonan shrugged off Roxx. "You do not understand!"  
  
"Lonan, you will be silent or else I will have Roxx escort you out," Ryvinia warned.  
  
The young teenager's cheeks burned with embarrassment, as he looked at his feet, feeling everyone's eyes on him.  
  
Trip studied Lonan thoughtfully for a few moments, then laid a hand on Krysira's shoulder. "Didn't Lonan tell us that he met the Rybrillian Prefect?" He questioned.  
  
Trip was suddenly aware of everyone looking at him.  
  
Ryvinia then looked back at Lonan. "Is this true, Lonan?" She demanded.  
  
Roxx grabbed Lonan's arm. "Telling stories again...to get attention?" He hissed in his ear.  
  
Once again, Lonan pulled his arm away from Roxx, ignoring him. "Yes, it is, Counselor," he replied.  
  
"I am waiting," Ryvinia said.  
  
Lonan proceeded to explain about the expedition that he went on with his father and how he met the Rybrillians.  
  
Gadi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I do seem to recall Becan going on a mapping expedition about 5 years ago," he replied.  
  
Elkan walked over to Lonan, laying a large hand on his shoulder. "So...it seems that our young friend here knows what the Rybrillian Prefect looks like," he reiterated. "It would probably be to our advantage to take him along."  
  
"But Elkan!" Vallen protested. "He's only a boy!"  
  
Elkan smiled. "Quite true, Vallen. That is why he will be under your protection."  
  
"WHAT?" Vallen exclaimed, his mouth dropping open.  
  
Ryvinia stepped closer. "You are not serious about taking Lonan...are you, Elkan?" She questioned.  
  
"Quite. Our adversary may try to mislead us with a false Prefect and we would be none the wiser. However, having Lonan with us, would see through any deception." He removed his hand from Lonan's shoulder.  
  
Ryvinia sighed, contemplating Elkan's words. She turned to Krysira. "Knight Krysira, what is your opinion on this matter?"  
  
The female Jedi Knight moved forward, feeling Trip's hand slide slowly from her shoulder. "This is a dangerous mission and coupled with the fact that Lonan is quite young with no fighting experience, is cause for concern," Krysira began, seeing Lonan's shoulders slump. "However, Elkan is correct. Lonan is the only one here who has met the Rybrillian Prefect." She frowned slightly. "Lonan, did not your father meet the Prefect as well?"  
  
"Yes," Lonan replied softly. "But Father has been gone for the past month on another mapping expedition."  
  
"Why did you not accompany him? " Ryvinia asked.  
  
"I was starting my page training at the same time."  
  
Krysira sighed softly. "Very well. Lonan will accompany us under Vallen's protection," she announced, then to the young page. "You are to obey Vallen's instructions, Lonan. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Knight Krysira," Lonan relied, bowing slightly.  
  
Vallen threw his hands up in disgust. "This is...ridiculous!" He protested. "I am a warrior, not a...nurse maid! I want to fight!"  
  
Krysira walked over to Vallen. "Even though what you have been given seems insignificant now...it may prove of value later," she told him gently.  
  
"Besides..." Elkan continued, now laying a hand on his second in command's shoulder. "There is no one else I would trust more with a life than you, my friend."  
  
Vallen looked at Krysira, then Elkan, his anger draining away, knowing deep down that both were right. "Very well," Vallen grumbled, relenting somewhat.  
  
Elkan smiled squeezing Vallen's shoulder. "Thank-you, my friend."  
  
"Well, then, let us not delay any longer," Krysira announced moving towards the door.  
  
PART FIVE  
  
Jinix hangar bay  
  
While Elkan, Vallen and Lonan boarded Elkan's ship along with government troops provided by Ryvinia, Krysira stood patiently outside of Shuttlepod One, waiting for Trip and Malcolm to get the necessary equipment.  
  
Trip emerged from the shuttlepod then Malcolm both carrying weapons and equipment unfamiliar to Krysira.  
  
"We're ready," Trip said.  
  
Krysira nodded, heading over to Elkan's ship with Trip next to her. Malcolm pressed a button on the side of the shuttlepod and the hatch closed. He moved to follow Trip and Krysira, when...  
  
"Malcolm!"  
  
The British armory officer whirled to see Ryvinia running across the hangar over to him, her gown flowing out behind her.  
  
"Ryvinia?" Malcolm questioned. "What's wrong?"  
  
But Ryvinia's answer was to throw her arms around Malcolm's neck and kiss him square on the lips. "Please stay safe," she whispered then, released him, dashing back across the hangar into the center itself.  
  
Malcolm stood in a stunned manner, staring after Ryvinia's receding figure with his mouth hanging open.  
  
At the ramp leading to Elkan's ship, Krysira and Trip had heard and seen the exchange between Malcolm and Ryvinia. They smiled at each other.  
  
"You coming, Malcolm?" Trip called.  
  
Malcolm blinked, looking around at Trip. "Uh...yes, sir," he managed to get out, as he hurried towards Elkan's ship.  
  
Once everyone was aboard, the ship rose smoothly and sailed through the open hangar bay doors.  
  
Part 6  
  
Cavern deep below city of Tysag  
  
Obi-Wan slowly shook his head as he woke up from the effects of the gas bomb. He blinked, focusing his hazel eyes on his surroundings. He groaned inwardly upon seeing a force field on all sides of him and above him as well. He tried moving his arms, but realized that they were chained above his head on a steel pole that was inside the force field as well.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to draw the Force within him to contact his master. But much to his chagrin, the young apprentice was unable to feel his master's familiar and comforting presence through their bond. It was as though the bond wasn't there. He was afraid that Qui-Gon was dead. He tried contacting Krysira. Once again, he couldn't feel Krysira's warm and gentle presence along the bond that they shared. Surely she was not dead! Had he lost his ability to manipulate the Force? This had never happened before to the young Jedi apprentice. What was he doing wrong? He wished that he knew.  
  
He leaned against the pole and allowed hot tears to streak his face, wondering if he would ever see his master or the pretty Jedi Knight ever again. 


End file.
